Rider in love
by saritasegval
Summary: Lexa es una famosa piloto de motociclismo con una fuerte rivalidad con Bellamy quien le hizo perder todo en la temporada pasada del campeonato, ¿Volverá a equivocarse en sus decisiones? Historia Clexa
1. Chapter 1

Me acababan de dar la oportunidad que muchos considerarían la mejor de sus vidas, pero yo tenia dudas, dudas de estar meses fuera de casa, separada de mi familia y amigos.

Tras impresionar al doctor Nyko en una operación de clavícula me ofreció trabajar con él en la próxima temporada del campeonato mundial de motociclismo, eso nos trae a este momento, mi mejor amigo Wells haciéndome repasar el nombre de todos los pilotos.

-Esta debe ser facil.-Me dijo con una sonrisa enseñándome una foto.

-Lexa Woods, the commander.-No la podía olvidar, fue su operación la que me había dado esta oportunidad.

-¿Títulos?-Volvió a preguntar Wells.

-Seis mundiales.-Respondí.

-Sí, además es la única piloto abiertamente gay, no es por cotillear pero estaba saliendo con una modelo, Costia, después de su accidente de la temporada pasada Costia la dejó, dicen que solo salia con ella para hacerse un nombre en los medios y lo consiguió ahora es un reclamo de la moda.-Me volvió a mostrar otra foto, esta vez era un chico.

-Bellamy Blake, seis títulos mundiales.-Dije algo cansada ya.

-Correcto, en la ultima carrera del año pasado él y Lexa estaban empatados a puntos, quien ganara la carrera ganaba el mundial, Bell no podía seguir el ritmo de Lexa y se podría decir que él fue quien provoco la salida de la pista que le lesiono la clavícula a la comandante, sigamos.-Me mostró otra foto.

-No sé quien es esa.

-Ontari, es una piloto un poco sucia de las categorías inferiores, Bellamy la quería en su equipo esta temporada y simplemente lo consiguió.

-¿Preparada cielo?-Interrumpió mi madre.-Vamos al aeropuerto o perderás el vuelo.

No quería mostrarse triste pero yo sé que lo estaba, ya tenia todo cargado en el coche, mi primera parada era Qatar, llegaría el miércoles para reunirme con Nyko y el jueves iríamos al paddock para conocer mi nueva vida.

Entre abrazos y lágrimas huidizas me despedí de mi madre, de Kane y de Wells, intente dormir en el avión pero apenas lo hice unas horas. Era de noche cuando llegué, Nyko me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, estaba muy contento de que hubiera aceptado su invitación, me ayudo con las maletas y me llevo al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, el más cercano al circuito.

Por la mañana paramos a recoger nuestras credenciales antes de entrar al paddock, estaba lleno de gente, alguien paro a Nyco para hacerse una foto con él, proseguimos hasta que llegamos a nuestro puesto de trabajo, la clínica portátil, estaba un poco nerviosa, mire una de las tantas pantallas que habían retransmitiendo los entrenamientos, una moto con un 8 se detenía y el piloto bajaba negando con la cabeza mientras entraba en su garaje.

-Clarke porque no das una vuelta y vas conociendo un poco esto, tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos, te espero para comer.-Me sugerir Nyco.

Empecé a pasear, un tumulto de gente llamó mi atención, se estaban haciendo fotos con alguien, me acerque a curiosear a ver si reconocía quien era, Bellamy, la gente lo adoraba y las chicas se volvían locas con su sonrisa.

-¿Quieres una foto rubia?-Bell me estaba hablando y se acercaba a mi seguido por todos los fans.

-No... yo...-Seguro que a Wells le encantaría recibir una foto mía con él.

-Déjala en paz capullo.-Dijo una voz femenina.

Octavia, si no había entendido mal a Wells ella y Bellamy eran hermanos pero estaban en equipos diferentes.

-Felicidades hermanita, has hecho mejor tiempo que Lexa.-Parecía estar burlándose.

-Ignóralo, yo lo hago.-Me dijo Octavia alejándome de allí.-¿Eres doctora nueva que iba a traer Nyko?-Asentí incrédula y ella prosiguió.-Esto es una pequeña ciudad, todos nos conocemos somos una gran familia.

No sé donde me llevaba pero caminaba deprisa haciendo que la siguiera, entramos en un box, Trikru Team Racing, conseguí leer antes de entrar.

-¿Es ella?-Preguntó una mujer mirándome.

-Sí Anya, ella es la doctora.-Respondió Octavia.-¿Donde esta?

-En el camión, espera Clarke.-Fue lo único que dijo Anya yéndose con Octavia, ¿Como sabia mi nombre?.

Miré a mi alrededor, solo había otra chica, era la mecánica del equipo, Wells ya me había dicho que este equipo estaba formado solamente por mujeres.

-Soy Raven, tu debes de ser Clarke.-Me dijo sin dejar de toquetear la moto.

Me acerque tendiéndole la mano pero me mostró con una sonrisa que ella las llevaba llenas de grasa.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

-Sí, pero te han traído en vano, cuando la comandante dice que esta bien no hay nadie que le haga cambiar de opinión.

¿Lexa? Mire la moto con la que trabajaba Raven, tenia en la cúpula el numero 8, era quien había visto en la pantalla de la clínica móvil, Anya se asomo y me llamo, la seguí, subimos por unas escaleras a la parte trasera de un camión, tendría que haber hecho caso a Wells y aprender como se llamaba todo.

Al entrar la vi, sentada con el mono bajado hasta la cintura con la cabeza hundida en sus manos y sus codos apoyados en las rodillas.

-No puede mover el brazo.-Me indicó Anya seria.

-He dicho que estoy bien.-Lexa hablo, aunque más bien fue un gruñido, mantenía su postura.-Y sí lo puedo mover.

-Has hecho peor tiempo que las open.-Protesto Anya a mi espalda.

-¿Es por la clavícula?-Pregunte con temor, yo había participado en esa operación, por ella estaba aquí.

-Anda si has hecho los deberes.-Levanto la cabeza mirándome, sus ojos verdes llenos de irá me paralizaron.-Os creéis que me conocéis por leer la mierda que escriben sobre mi, pero no tenéis ni puta idea de quien soy.-No gritó, no le hacia falta, el tono amargo de su voz era suficiente para atemorizar.

-Lo sé porque yo estuve en tu operación.-Yo si que levante un poco la voz sorprendiéndola, quizás nadie le había hablado así antes.

-Es el hombro.-Reconoció al final Lexa.

Me acerque hasta donde estaba ella, le pedí que se quitara la camiseta, dudo pero empezó hacerlo con una sola mano, la ayude a quitársela, me miraba como si estuviera prohibido tocarla, pero yo debía hacer mi trabajo, cogí con una mano su muñeca y con la otra toque su hombro.

-Dime cuando te duele.-Le dije mientras le movía el brazo, observe su cara tensa, no decía nada, pero podía ver el dolor en su cara con ciertos movimientos.-Lo más seguro es que tengas infamado uno de los tendones pero deberías ir a la clínica móvil por si fuera una fisura.

-No,-se apresuro a responderme Lexa mirando a Anya.-esto no puede salir de aquí, si Nyko se entera informará a Titus y no me dejara correr el domingo, estoy bien.

-¿Puede hacerlo?-Me pregunto Anya.

-No debería, necesita descansar y tomar algo para la infamación.-Les informe.

-Puedo hacerlo Anya, lo sabes, después del domingo tendré una semana y media para recuperarme hasta el premio de Argentina.

 **Sé que aun no he terminado el otro pero se me ha ocurrido esta idea en el trabajo y quería ver que os parecía.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mi primer día y ya me estaba metiendo en problemas, sé que tenia que haber informado a Nyko pero no lo hice, quizás por encajar en algún lugar de esta caravana ambulante.

Me dirigía a mi hospitality para comer cada equipo tenia el suyo, allí me esperaba Nyko, que me recibió presentándome al resto del equipo y de los organizadores.

-Clarke las scooters que hay en la entrada de la clínica son para nosotros, para que podamos movernos con más rapidez por aquí.-Me informo Nyko divertido al enterarse que había estado andando casi toda la mañana,

-En el contrato no ponía nada de subirme a una moto.-Siempre me han dado mucho respeto y ni loca iba a subirme en una, ahora entendía porque todos iban en scooters por allí.

Me sentía como un pez fuera del agua con las conversaciones que tenían y esto iba a ser el pan de cada día durante toda la temporada, me estaba arrepintiendo profundamente de haber aceptado.

Más tarde en la clínica me puse a repasar todos los historiales, esta gente no era normal, la mayoría eran robocops llenos de titanio.

Estábamos saliendo cuando escuche una voz familiar gritando.

-¡Clarke! ¡Clarke!-Era Raven, me detuve y ella freno su... no sabría como describir esa moto tan extraña.-Tía habrá que celebrar tu primer día.

Miré a Nyko no muy convencida pero él asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Pasarlo bien! Nos vemos mañana-Alzo la mano despidiéndose y se fue.

-Venga sube vamos al home de Octavia.-Me dijo con una sonrisa aquella chica tan guapa, se veía diferente sin tanta grasa por encima.

Dude, no quería subir, ni siquiera llevaba casco pero su cara animada me hizo aceptar me agarre lo más fuerte que pude, creo que sintió mi miedo por la fuerza que ejercía en ella.

Esquivo una valla de seguridad y nos detuvimos en otro camión, parecía una auto caravana pero más grande y bonita, debía ser el home.

Al entrar no solo estaba Octavia, reconocí a Anya y a otro piloto Lincoln, aun no tenia el placer de conocerlo pero Raven se encargo de presentarme a todos.

-A Anya ya la conoces es la jefa del equipo de Lexa, es decir mi jefa, a Octavia no hace falta presentarla, Indra es la jefa del equipo de Octavia, -empezó a señalar mientras hablaba.-aquel tío bueno es Lincoln también es piloto además de tener un equipo y ser el novio de Octavia y el renacuajo es Aden el futuro sucesor y hermano de Lexa, corre en el equipo de Lincoln y esta es Clarke la ayudante de Nyko.

Aquello era un rompecabezas para mi, asentí y salude a todos, Octavia rápido me ofreció una cerveza y me invitó a sentarme a su lado en el sofá, hablaban de motos, definitivamente no iba a encajar en este lugar.

-¡Mierda!-Grito Anya mirando el móvil y sobresaltándonos a todos.-Me voy al home de Lexa, lo que le faltaba antes de la primera carrera.-Se fue.

-Costia.-Informo Aden mirando su móvil.-Esta liada con su representante.

Nos mostró la pantalla del móvil, habían fotos de una chica morena abrazada a un hombre no muy guapo comparado con ella, empezó a pasarlas para nosotros, estaban en una calle, parecían ajenos a las cámaras, tanto como para besarse.

[Lexa]

Empezaron a llegarme mensajes, todos sobre lo mismo, Costia, apague el móvil tras ver las fotos, todo había sido por mi culpa, la perdí por mi egoísmo, ni siquiera desmentí la basura que publicaron sobre nuestra ruptura, ni ella tampoco, nosotras sabíamos la verdad y eso era suficiente.

Entró Anya, genial.

-Estoy bien Anya, fue mi decisión, me alegra que sea feliz.-Mentí, no me sentía nada bien y tampoco me alegraba de que fuera feliz con alguien que no fuera yo.

-Solo te quiero centrada para la carrera, si no te ves capaz nos justificamos con tu hombro.

-Pensaran que son escusas, ahora más que nunca hay que mantener el secreto, correré el domingo.-Sentencie, aunque Anya me miraba preocupada.

-Vale, pero quiero a Clarke revisándote en hombro antes y después de que salgas a la pista.-Decía mientras me señalaba con el dedo a modo de dictado.

-¿Sabias que ella estuvo en mi operación?-Era algo que todavía tenia en mente.

-Sí, bueno Nyko me contó que quería traer a la doctora que le había ayudado en tu operación en Valencia y supuse que era ella.-Simplemente asentí a sus palabras.-Esta en el home de Octavia con todos, se lo pediré.-Se iba a ir cuando se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para volverme hablar.-¿Quieres venir?-Me preguntó a lo que respondí negando con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente había salido a la pista sin el visto bueno de Clarke, no fue hasta que volví al box que Anya me pidió que la acompañara al home, a un lugar sin cámaras.

Allí estaba la doctora esperándome, se disculpo porque había estado atendiendo una abrasión, no le hice caso, desabroche mi mono y me lo baje hasta la cintura, me quite la camiseta sin mediar palabra para que me revisara.

-¿Que estabas haciendo ahí fuera?-Me preguntó Anya molesta.

-Ontari me estaba chupando el culo, me estaba estudiando, solo intentaba quedarme tras ella pero volvía a ponerse detrás de mi, esos dos me van a joder el domingo.

-¿Y que vas hacer en la clasificación?-Estaba molesta.-No es tu mejor momento para salir de la segunda o tercera parrilla.

-Sé muy bien de lo que soy y no soy capaz, no quiero forzar el hombro eso lo haré el domingo.

-Lexa no...

Deje de escucharla y observe a Clarke, no había dicho nada, estaba concentrada en mi hombro con el ceño fruncido, era gracioso, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que era muy guapa, tenia los ojos azules más bonitos que jamás había visto y un lunar sobre el labio muy atractivo, sus manos tenian un tacto tan suave sobre mi piel, sacudí la cabeza y volví a mirar a Anya no sabia que me había dicho pero la miré desafiante.

-¿Todo bien Clarke?-Pregunte demasiado seria, me molestaba la falta de confianza que Anya tenia en mi en este momento, la rubia asintió, tenia miedo de hablar y de mirarnos, lo note.

Me volví a vestir y salí, Anya me siguió, mierda Jasper y Monty, ahora no estaba de humor para contestar sus preguntas, pero tenían la cámara encendida, sin decir nada Anya volvió al home para avisar a Clarke que no saliera.

-¿Lexa estas al 100%? ¿No te sientes cómoda con la moto? ¿Has visto las fotos de Costia?-Me increpó Jasper.

-Hablaré en la pista.-Me limité a responder mientras Anya volvía a mi rescate.

-¿Que haces?-Me susurro mientras me arrastraba.-¿No puedes sonreír como el idiota de Bell y fingir que eres maja?

-¿Los has escuchado?-Dije molesta.

-Hacen su trabajo y si te han visto en la pista es normal que piensen que no estas recuperada de la lesión o que te haya afectado lo de Costia,-Se detuvo para observarme.-céntrate vale.

[Clarke]

Estaba nerviosa esperando a que se alejaran los periodistas, pero quien me había puesto así había sido Lexa, note como me penetraba con su mirada, me miraba con tanta intensidad que aun notaba sus ojos sobre mi.

Todos se alejaron del home, me apresure a salir, espero que Nyko no me estuviera buscando, aunque de ser así me hubiera llamado por el walkie que me había dado.

Una vez en la clínica móvil me senté con todos a ver la clasificación, en verdad no me interesaba demasiado ver un montón de motos dando vueltas y más vueltas, hasta que vi la moto de Lexa, los comentaristas empezaron a despotricar hasta que la moto salió dando vueltas y ella se deslizaba por el suelo algo se encogió dentro de mi, volvieron a repetir la secuencia se me abrieron los ojos como platos, volvieron a la conexión en directo se había levantado, alguien la recogía con una scooter.

Nos dispusimos para recibirla, entro por su propio pie, todavía no se había quitado el casco, respire algo aliviada.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunte un par de veces.

Asintió con fuerza y se quito el casco.

-¿Puedo irme? Tengo que seguir.-Me dijo algo nerviosa.

-Déjame que te examine primero.-Se quitó todo el mono y me paralice, hasta que Anya llegó.

-¡Joder! Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Que te pasa?-Le recrimino su jefa de equipo.

-Quise frenar demasiado para que la niñata esa me adelantara y perdí el control.

-No entiendo lo que estas haciendo, escápate de ella...

No prestaba mucha atención a lo que hablaban, tampoco lo entendía, lo que sí entendía era el cuerpo de Lexa semi desnudo, lleno de cicatrices de operaciones, conocía ya su historial de memoria, la que más me gustaba era la de la clavícula, pese a todas esas marcas tenia un cuerpo muy bonito y sus pechos me perdí en ellos.

Un carraspeo me trajo de vuelta, no sé en que momento Anya se había ido y Lexa me miraba como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Me preguntó sonriendo haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.-Si me miras así es que debo estar bien.

-Sí, no.-Me corregí.-Digo que todo esta bien, no tienes ninguna lesión que no conozcamos ya.

-Entonces,-Se levanto y empezó a vestirse.-tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Luego pasare por tu home.-Le dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el mono, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me puse más nerviosa por el hecho de estar vistiendola.

-Te estaré esperando.-Sonrió.

Aquella respuesta me dejo cortada, sin palabras viendo como se alejaba terminando de abrocharse el mono.


	3. Chapter 3

[Clarke]

Llegue al home de Lexa, estaba con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, aplicándose frío en el hombro como le había dicho.

-¿Me quito la camiseta?-Pregunto muy dispuesta.

-No, no es necesario.-Si lo hacia yo perdería el control, me dispuse a comprobar su estado.-Al final sales de la sexta posición, ¿eso es bueno?-Pregunté sin estar muy segura.

-Sí, creo que seré capaz de pasar a dos o tres en la primera curva, aunque Anya no esta contenta.-Respondió entusiasmada.

-Solo ten cuidado...

Me interrumpió su móvil, estaba sonando y lo miró confusa antes de contestar.

-Pensaba que no querías saber nada más de mi,-Dijo nada más descolgar.- sí he visto las fotos, ¿preocupada por la caída? Costia me dejaste en el hospital,-Me miraba con preocupación mientras hablaba, quizás temiendo que pudiera filtra aquella conversación a la prensa. Me levante para irme pero me detuvo sin dejar de hablar por el teléfono.-lo sé, yo también te quiero, no, no me puedes pedir eso Costia, creo que hemos terminado de hablar.-Colgó observándome.

-¿Tu ex novia?-Pregunté con miedo, ya sabia como se ponía con su vida personal pero había sido ella quien había mantenido una conversación privada delante de mi.-Tranquila soy una tumba.

-¿Lo sabes?-Me pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica negando con la cabeza.- Es todo mentira, bueno sí que me dejo en el hospital pero fue por mi culpa, la engañe.-Se detuvo examinando mi expresión, que obviamente era de sorpresa.-Me hizo prometerle que tras la temporada me retiraría, le dije que sí, estaba segura que iba a ganar el mundial hasta que por culpa de Bellamy me fui al suelo, me dejo por mi egoísmo, rompí la promesa que le había hecho, decidí seguir corriendo, antepuse esto a ella.-Parecía enfadada.

-¿Te arrepientes?-Pregunte pese a que me había dado la sensación que lo hacia, aun la quería se lo había dicho.

-No, ella me conoció así, odio que intentará cambiarme, esto es lo que soy, es toda mi vida.

-Si esto te hace más feliz que ella.-Comenté esperando una afirmación que nunca llego.

-Creo que estoy en desventaja, conoces demasiado de mi y yo apenas se tu nombre y que eres médico.-Me dijo a la defensiva.-¿Quien te espera en casa Clarke?

-¿Es una manera muy discreta de preguntar si tengo pareja?-No respondió me miraba sonriendo.-Mi madre, su marido y mi mejor amigo Wells, él fue quien me ayudo a estudiar a todos los pilotos del campeonato.

-¿Y no tienes pareja? Esto es una manera muy directa de preguntártelo.-Se echo a reír y yo con ella.

-No, salia con un chico que se llamaba Finn, pero no me aportaba demasiado.-Dije cuando me detuve de reír.

-¿Así que chico?-Parecía algo decepcionada en esa pregunta.-Y yo que pensaba que en la clínica me mirabas con deseo.

No se lo confirme ni se lo negué, simplemente sonreí nerviosa, claro que la miré con deseo, ¿quien no lo haría?

-Bueno cuéntame algo de ti.-Volvió a insistir.

-Yo soy una persona normal y corriente no hay mucho que contar la verdad.-Le dije avergonzada.

-Salvar vidas y curar gente no tiene nada de corriente Clarke, gracias a tu trabajo y al de Nyko puedo seguir haciendo lo que me apasiona, hicisteis un gran trabajo.-Cogió su móvil y el mando de la televisión.-Mira Clarke.

Había mandado un vídeo del móvil a la pantalla de la tele, era la carrera de Valencia de la temporada pasada, en el circuito de Cheste.

-¿Esa eres tú?-Pregunte asustada al ver la caída.

-Sí, tú me arreglaste Clarke, me diste la oportunidad de volver a subir en una moto, puedes pensar que eres corriente pero no sabes cuanto significas para mi y cada persona que ha pasado por tus manos, sin ti y Nyko yo si que seria corriente ahora.

Aquellas palabras llenaron un rincón vacío en mi.

Estaba anocheciendo y la carrera estaba apunto de empezar, me quede con Lexa hablando hasta que vino Anya en su busca.

[Lexa]

Era ya de noche, estábamos todos posicionados, el semáforo se apago y salí lo mejor que pude, en la primera curva adelante a Miller y a Octavia, por delante de mi estaba Ontari, Lincoln y Bellamy.

Ontari se anticipaba a todos mis movimientos, me cerraba el paso, tenia que relajarme, gestionar todo, me quede detrás de ella, estudiándola, resistiendo el dolor del hombro.

Alguien se había salido de la pista por delante de mi, parecía Lincoln, en la pizarra me lo confirmaron, estaba tercera, ya subía a pódium pero quería recortar los máximos puntos posibles con Bell.

Aproveche un espació para pasar a Ontari, empezó a frenarme para no dejarme alcanzar a Bellamy.

[Clarke]

Lincoln acababa de llegar a la clínica, estaba enfadado consigo mismo, pero físicamente estaba bien.

-¡Esa es mi chica!-Exclamó señalándome la pantalla.

Octavia estaba detrás de la rueda de Ontari, intentándola adelantar en todo momento, frenándola para darle espacio a Lexa para que escapara de esa lucha y diera caza a Bellamy.

Empecé a asustarme, Lexa iba a por todas, parecía que estuviera sobre un toro de rodeo, el cual no paraba de agitarse para zafarse de su jinete, la moto derrapaba en cada curva, me lleve las manos a la boca, estaba recortando distancia pero se estaba jugando demasiado con esa manera de pilotar, busque la mirada de Lincoln, estaba emocionado, parecía que iba a saltar de la camilla en cualquier momento.

-La campana ha sonado de nuevo.-Se escucho en la televisión.-Bell Sky inaugura podio esta temporada, segundo puesto para la comandante y en tercera posición Octavia, Qatar es de los hermanos Blake.

Aproveche que la siguiente carrera no era hasta dentro de dos semanas así que pase unos días en casa, Wells me acribillo a preguntas todos los días le daba igual que me repitiera.

No podía dejar de pensar en Lexa, era un error, era mi paciente y seguía enamorada de su ex, eso se traducía en problemas, problemas y más problemas.

Raven me mando un mensaje dándome el nombre del hotel en que se iba a hospedar en Termas de Río Hondo para que reservara en el mismo, habíamos entablado una buena amistad.

Llegue de noche a Argentina, me fui directa a la cama, aunque no dormí muy bien por el cambio de hora.

 _ **[Raven 9:04] Marmotilla estamos en la piscina.**_

 _ **[Raven 9:06] Despierta**_

 _ **[Raven 9:06] Despierta**_

 _ **[Raven 9:07] El desayuno esta en la mesa**_

Me desesperó el sonido del móvil y me levante, estaba muerta de sueño todavía, me puse el bikini debajo de unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, baje a la piscina, estaban desayunando, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln y Raven, me dirigí hacia ellos, Raven enseguida me aparto una silla para que me sentará a su lado, habían dos sillas más vacías al otro lado de la mesa con toallas.

-¿Que tal el hombro de Lexa?-Pregunté sin darle mucha importancia, no quería parecer interesada.

-Pregúntale tu misma, esta jugando en la piscina con Aden.-Respondió Anya, parecía agradecida.

Eche un vistazo a la piscina, vi a Aden que se sumergía en contra de su voluntad, vi aparecer a Lexa y tras ella su hermano que la empujaba dentro del agua nuevamente, era una escena preciosa, sonreían despreocupados, mi piloto favorita desapareció bajo del agua y se asomo por el borde de la piscina, vaya, el agua hacia que sus ojos verdes brillaran más que nunca, puso las manos en el borde y se impulso para salir de la piscina, dejando ver su cuerpo mojado, mientras algunas gotas todavía resbalaban por el, me hipnotizo.

Se acercaba a mi sonriendo, no me dijo nada, pero escurrió su pelo en mi espalda haciéndome gritar, ella se echó a reír junto al resto.

-Buenos días Clarke.-Me saludo con recochineo.

Quería matarla, me acababa de levantar, mi cuerpo seguía caliente y el agua que había derramado en mi espalda estaba helada, me sonreía, no sabia como tomarme aquello pero le devolví la sonrisa con complicidad.

-Bueno Lexa, este domingo tienes que recortar esos cinco puntos que te separan de Bellamy.-Anya rompió el momento, siempre pensando en el trabajo.

-Estoy en plena forma.-Respondió Lexa dedicándome una mirada.-Tu intenta no caerte Lincoln.-Bromeó.

-¡Periscope!-Gritó Raven gravando con su móvil.-Ya estamos en Termas de Río Hondo, que gente más bonita hay por aquí,-Nos enfoco a todos, empezó a leer los mensajes que le iban escribiendo.-Lexa, tributoylarcha dice que Argentina esta contigo.-Lexa sonrió nerviosa con la boca llena y levanto sus dedos formando una V.-Lincoln pregunta de blanqui ¿Como te encuentras? Aunque yo lo veo muy bien blanqui.

-Bien, bien, gracias, solo fue un susto, este domingo le daré guerra a la comandante.-Respondió Lincoln y mando un beso a la cámara.

-¡Oh vaya!-Exclamo Raven.-Me preguntan por la rubia, es la doctora Clarke.-Me enfoco con el móvil y yo no tenia donde esconderme.-Saluda Clarke,-Me ordeno y acate tímidamente.- es la ayudante de Nyko, colaboró con él en la operación de la clavícula de Lexa. Octavia luna12 dice que te quiere ver en el podio el domingo.

-Estamos trabajando para eso.-Respondió Octavia guiñando un ojo.

-Os esperamos el domingo a todos, uves y gas.-Terminó Raven cortando la trasmisión.

Empezaron a llegarme solicitudes de amistad y seguidores en mis redes sociales, tierra trágame, acababa de perder parte de mi intimidad, por no decir que toda totalmente.

Pasé todo el miércoles con ellos, hasta el jueves no íbamos al circuito, empezaba a gustarme esto, eran todos fantásticos.

Dimos una vuelta por la ciudad, había gente que les pedía fotos y ellos aceptaban encantados o incluso bromeando.

Salí por la noche con Raven y Emori, esta ultima era la mecánica de Octavia, las tres reparábamos cosas, ellas a las motos y yo a los pilotos.

Aunque por fin me di cuenta que podíamos hablar de algo que no fuera trabajo, ni maquinas mortales de dos ruedas.

[Lexa]

Era sábado ya, me había clasificado para salir la primera en la carrera, también me había llegado el rumor de Octavia había discutido con su hermano porque ella se interpuso entre Ontari y yo, sacando a la piloto del equipo de Sky del podio.

Así que cuando me lo cruce mientras rodaba un anuncio para una bebida energética tuve que controlarme para no exigirle explicaciones sobre su compañera de equipo, como él había hecho con la mía.

-¡Lexa! ¿Quiere un poco?-Me mostró la lata de la bebida que anunciaba.- Quizás te ayude en la carrera de mañana.-Me lo había gritado delante de demasiada gente.

Se que Anya quería que me comportara de otra forma delante del publico y sobretodo de los medios pero yo simplemente no podía, le enseñe mi dedo corazón mientras seguía mi camino. Dando de que hablar, apareciendo en alguna que otra portada del mundo deportivo.

Llegue a mi home, maldito Bellamy, la verdad que si que me apetecía algo refrescante, puse unos hielos en un vaso y abrí un Leopard Energy y no la mierda que él anunciaba.

Clarke entro bastante acalorada, se dejo caer en el sofá a mi lado pidiéndome un minuto para aclimatarse, di un ultimo trago a mi refresco tragándome el hielo mientras la observaba, jugué con él un rato en mi boca, hasta que se me ocurrió asustar a la doctora, quería volver a oírla gritar como en la piscina del hotel, me había parecido muy gracioso, lo saque de mi boca y se lo coloque en la parte de la espalda que dejaba ver el cuello de su camiseta.

-¿Aun no te has acostumbrado al calor?-Dije mientas le colocaba el hielo.

Gruño de placer, eso me confundió, no era lo que esperaba, agacho su cabeza, tenia el pelo recogido en un moño, pasee el hielo por su nuca, ladeaba su cabeza para que siguiera moviéndolo, me estaba excitando, lo deslice deteniéndome en su escote, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mi respiración se estaba acelerando, mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza, mi entrepierna palpitaba, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, lo subí por su garganta, se estaba derritiendo al igual que yo, las gotas frías me corrían por el brazo erizándolo, tragó saliva, vi el pequeño movimiento de su garganta al hacerlo y como las gotas bajaban por ella hasta su escote perdiéndose entre sus pechos, donde su piel también se erizaba, subí hasta sus labios, los acaricie con el hielo y me lo quito de los dedos con su boca, lo mantuvo en ella mientras se giraba sobre mi, acorralándome bajo ella y el sofá, dejo asomar un trozo estaba goteando y las gotas me caían en el pecho, lo coloco sobre mi piel y con sus labios lo deslizo por mi cuello, por mi oreja, por mi mandíbula, por mis labios, se lo quite sin que nuestros labios se rozaran, lo guarde en mi boca mientras me incorporaba un poco, ya no podía más estaba ardiendo, la bese y empuje con mi lengua el pequeño hielo al interior de su boca, me lo devolvió, el calor de su lengua y el frío del pequeño tozo de hielo me estaba volviendo loca, seguimos así hasta que se deshizo por completo, seguíamos besándonos, rodee su cintura con mis mano apretándola sobre mi, mis manos recorrieron su espalda.

-Clarke...-Pareció más un gemido que una protesta por mi parte, no tenia fuerzas para separarme de sus labios.-Clarke.-Insistí consiguiendo un poco de espació.-Te va a sonar a la escusa más mala que jamás te hayan dado, pero mañana tengo una carrera y necesito descansar.-Lo dije mientas me perdía en su cuello lentamente intentando calmar mi respiración.

-Lo siento yo...-Intento levantarse pero la detuve.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas.


	4. Chapter 4

[Clarke]

-No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas.-Aquello parecía una suplica.

Una suplica que me dejo sin palabras y dibujo una sonrisa en mi cara, me cogió con una de sus manos del cuello y me dio un tímido beso en la comisura, sobre mi lunar, me pidió que la acompañara a la habitación.

Nos tumbamos en la cama mirándonos, acaricie su rostro, era perfecto, sentí una de sus manos metiéndose bajo mi camiseta acariciando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, presione mi frente a la suya con la respiración algo agitada, mi mano descendió por todo su cuerpo para colarse bajo su camiseta y acariciar su piel también, me estaba volviendo loca con una simple caricia.

-Tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad si puedes soportar esta tortura.-Le dije a lo que me respondió con media sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-Me preguntó y negué.-Entonces eres más fuerte que yo Clarke.

Empezaba a besarme con intensidad mientras se colocaba sobre mi, me quito la camiseta y aprisiono mis manos con las suyas por encima de mi cabeza.

-No empieces lo que no vayas a terminar.-Le susurre en oído deteniéndola.

Se acostó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo?-Me preguntó con los ojos cerrados, asentí pesé que no podía verme.

A la mañana siguiente había quedado con Raven y Emori para desayunar, Anya había entrado al home de Lexa horas descubriéndonos en la cama durmiendo, prácticamente salí huyendo de allí.

-Yo montaría las ruedas de agua en la segunda moto, la previsión da lluvia.-Comentaba Raven a su compañera cuando me acerque a ellas.

-¿Lluvia?-Pregunte confundida.-Si hace un día estupendo.

-Hoy me parece que tendrás trabajo Clarke.-Me advirtió Raven.

[Lexa]

Estaba apunto de empezar la carrera se estaba nublando, pero no llovía todavía, ultime detalles con Raven, dejamos la segunda moto preparada por si tenia que hacer un cambio.

Inició la carrera, intente alejarme lo máximo posible de restos de pilotos, Bellamy me seguía de cerca.

Tras unas vueltas empezó a llover, sacaron la bandera indicando que podíamos entrar a boxes hacer el cambió de moto, ya que no llovía lo suficiente para detener la carrera. Todos iban entrando a efectuar el cambio, no tenia la suficiente ventaja para entrar sin perder mi posición, se me hacia difícil controlar la moto, en la pizarra Anya me pedía que entrara.

Bellamy seguía mi trazada, él tampoco parecía dispuesto a entrar, el publico se levanto alarmado, entre a boxes, detuve mi moto al lado de la segunda, mientras saltaba de una a otra pude oír a Anya diciéndome que estaba loca y que Bellamy hacia un rato que se había caído al suelo.

Salí impaciente, había perdido un par de posiciones pero pilotar con agua se me daba muy bien, fácilmente me abrí paso hasta la cabeza de carrera.

[Clarke]

Habían traído a Bellamy a la clínica un hombre le acompañaba.

-¿Por qué no has entado cuando te lo he dicho?-Pregunto el hombre enfadado pero manteniendo la calma que parecía no tener Bell.

-No lo sé Pike, me he equivocado ¿vale?-Respondió el piloto de Sky alterado.-Pensé que...-Se detuvo para mirarme desconfiado.

-¿Querías saber quien de los dos la tiene más grande? ¿O quien es más idiota de los dos?-Le recrimino el hombre llamado Pike, debería ser su jefe de equipo.-Lexa es la mejor en mojado lo deberías saber ya.

Eche un vistazo a la pantalla, había finalizado la carrera y no sabia que había sucedido, pusieron la tabla de clasificación.

 **Piloto - Puesto - Puntos de Mundial**

 **Lexa 1ª 45**

 **Octavia 2ª 36**

 **Ontari 3ª 29**

 **Lincoln 4º 13**

 **Miller 5º 22**

Próxima parada Austin.

Raven, Emori y yo eramos inseparables, disfrutamos de Texas todo lo posible antes de que llegara el jueves, Raven incluso alquilo un Cadillac descapotable como el de la película "Pink Cadillac" y sí, era rosa.

Esa semana paso rápido, apenas vimos a los pilotos, mejor dicho apenas vi a Lexa, tenia eventos a los que asistir.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era domingo y la carrera estaba apunto de empezar.

Todo iba bien, hasta que en una curva donde Lexa intentaba adelantar a Ontari esta levanto la moto, su rueda trasera chocho con la delantera de la moto de Lexa la cual salió volando despedida mientras su moto daba vueltas de campana.

Todo mi cuerpo se encogió de angustia, entendía muy bien porque Costia le pidió que abandonara este mundo.

Lexa permanecía en el suelo no se movía, los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas pensando lo peor, la cámara en directo había dejado de enfocarla, pero yo retenía la imagen en mi retina, mi corazón apenas bombeaba sangre.

-Clarke vamos hacer un traslado.-Grito la voz de Nyko a través del walkie.

Se la llevaron al hospital más cercano, cuando termino el premio llamé un taxi para que me llevara allí, habían pasado unas cuantas horas, solo esperaba que estuviera consciente.

Anya hablaba con dos hombres en el pasillo, uno robusto y con barba y el otro delgado con la cabeza afeitada, me los presento, el primero era Gustus el mánager de Lexa y el otro Titus el dueño del equipo.

Mientras hablaban me asome con discreción a una ventana que daba a la habitación de Lexa, parecía dormida, a sus pies había una morena, puede reconocerla, era Costia.

-Clarke acompáñame dentro y tradúceme lo que pone en el informe.-Me dijo Anya.-¡Ah!-Se detuvo frenándome en la puerta.-Esa es Costia, su ex, no quiero que se queden a solas en ningún momento, no puedo permitirme perder una piloto como Lexa.-Y abrió la puerta.

-Cuanto tiempo Anya,-Saludo Costia resentida.-¿Y ella es?

-Ella es Clarke, es doctora del mundial, ¿Como esta?-A Anya tampoco le agradaba Costia.

-Sigue inconsciente.-Nos informo la morena presionando sus labios y apartando la mirada.

-¿Y que haces aquí?-El tono de Anya seguía siendo duro hacia ella.

-Estaba cerca cuando oí la noticia, a los médicos solo les tuve que decir que estábamos juntas de nuevo y me dejaron pasar.-Dijo Costia muy afectada.

-Eres una hipócrita Costia, la dejaste tirada en Valencia, había perdido el mundial, no sabia si se iba a recuperar, no tenia nada, ahí le hacías falta no ahora.-Anya estaba muy enfadada con la morena y no solo porque intentó que su mejor piloto abandonará, tanto que se fue dando un portazo.

-Solo tiene fracturado el meñique de la mano izquierda.-Informe leyendo todo el informe y quitando tensión al ambiente, me había quedado sola con Costia y no sabia que hacer más que fingir que trabajaba.-Estaba inconsciente pero...

-Me he despertado en la ambulancia.-Me cortó Lexa.-Anya tiene razón.

-¿Te parece divertido fingir que estas inconsciente?-Costia se había enfadado.

-No quería verte y mucho menos discutir contigo, ¿Como han quedado las clasificaciones Clarke?-Me pregunto ignorando a Costia.

-No hagas eso Lexa,-Le recrimino su ex.-¿No puedes preocuparte por ti antes que por la dichosa carrera?

-¿Clarke?-Insistió Lexa.

-Lincoln ha ganado, Bellamy ha quedado segundo, ahora tu, él y Ontari que ha quedado tercera estáis empatados a 45 puntos, quien va liderando el mundial es Octavia con 49 puntos.-Me sorprendí a mi misma con esas palabras, estaba entendiendo por fin algo.

-Bien.-Sonrió.

-¿Clarke nos puedes dejar solas por favor?-Me pidió Costia, recordé las palabras de Anya pero yo no era nadie para negarme.

-Es mi doctora, no tiene porque salir.-Informo Lexa a su ex.

-Esta bien Lexa, tengo que coger un vuelo, ¿Nos vemos en Jerez?-Le pregunte antes de salir a lo que asintió con una sonrisa.

[Lexa]

Clarke se acababa de ir, Costia no dejaba de mirarme interrogativa, seguro que había notado algo extraño pero no se atrevió a preguntar, tampoco sabría que responder.

-¡No!-Dije mirando a Costia. -No me pidas nada porque esa sera mi respuesta.

-He sentido que me moría al verte inconsciente en la pista.-Se acerco sentándose en la cama.

-Yo me morí hace meses, perdí todo lo que quería, si no llega a ser por Clarke que me operó permitiéndome volver a luchar por mi sueño ahora mismo sería una mierda.

-Si no hubieses podido volver a pilotar hubiera vuelto a tu lado.-Me acarició la cara buscando mis labios, los cuales aparte.

-¿Crees que te hubiera aceptado de vuelta después de todo?-Se me había formado un nudo en la garganta, solo quería llorar y gritar.-Nos hemos podido querer Costia, pero si no me quieres tal cual soy es que no me has amado de verdad.

-Quizás es porque te haya amado demasiado.

-Entonces preferirías verme morir feliz que vivir amargada.

[Clarke]

Jerez de la Frontera, España.

-¡Que hermosa eres Jerez!-Grito Raven por la calle con los brazos extendidos.-Desde esta noche a la del sábado vas a conocer la fiesta de verdad Clarke.


	5. Chapter 5

[Clarke]

Raven entró en mi habitación, me había arreglado un poco para salir de fiesta con ella, me miro con una ceja arqueada mientras negaba, parecía no convencerle mucho lo que me había puesto.

-Nada de tacones Clarke, ponte unas bambas cómodas tía.-Me ordeno.-Y cuando termines pasas por mi habitación y te dejaré una camiseta de algún piloto, ¿Te gusta Lexa?-Me pregunto casualmente en un contexto muy diferente al que yo imagine.

-¡No!-Me apresuré a contestar nerviosa causándole una gran confusión.-Lo que quieras.-Añadí avergonzada por mi reacción y pensando alguna escusa creíble para aquel no.-Aunque no creo que deba llevar publicidad de ningún piloto.

-Tonterías, además así pasaremos desapercibidas entre la gente.-Se dejo caer en mi cama con una expresión traviesa.-¿Así que te gusta Lexa?

-¿Qué?-Me sorprendí, pero era demasiado obvió, yo misma me había delatado.

-Venga Clarke ¿Cuando me ibas ha contar que os habéis acostado? Anya se subía por las paredes.

-No nos hemos acostado, solo dormimos juntas una vez y puede que nos besáramos.-Respondí a la defensiva pero ante las ultimas palabras no pude evitar ruborizarme.

-¿Puede? Venga ya, lo hicisteis o no lo hicisteis, ¿acaso ibas borracha y no te acuerdas?-Parecía algo ofendida y gesticulaba mucho con las manos.

Sabia que era un tema del que no podía hablar con nadie, pero dada la confianza con Raven y que ella ya lo sabia a medias, se lo conté todo.

Mientras se lo contaba se puso a escribir en su móvil, me molesto un poco pero me enseño con quien, mejor dicho quienes hablaba, llena de arrogancia me dijo que siendo la mecánica del Triku Team Racing tenia una cola de hombres y mujeres que deseaban acostarse con ella y que esta noche follaba seguro, supuse que me quedaría sola con Emori.

Ayude a Raven a elegir sus posibles citas mientras me cambiaba de ropa y me ponía más casual, me mostraba fotos y los catalogaba como follables o no, fuimos a su habitación y me dejo una camiseta del equipo, mejor dicho de Lexa, puso ojitos al dármela mientras despegaba unos segundos su vista del móvil.

Bajamos a recepción Emori llevaba un rato esperándonos acompañada por alguien con una sudadera de Super Aden, para mi sorpresa era Lexa, llevaba la mano lesionada escondida en el bolsillo delantero de la sudadera.

-¿Tu piloto favorito?-Le pregunte a Lexa sonriendo, más bien parecía que tonteaba con ella, no esperaba verla hasta mañana.

-Sí, Aden es el mejor.-Me respondió orgullosa de su hermano pequeño, se fijo en mi camiseta, con su nombre y su numero, me dedico una gran sonrisa.-¿Tu piloto favorita?-Esa pregunta estaba llena de malas intenciones así que solo asentí avergonzada al recordar todas mis cosas favoritas de ella.

-Bueno si estamos todas nos vamos ya.-Nos apresuró Raven cortando aquella conversación de besugos que mantenía con Lexa.

-¿Un momento?-Miré a Lexa confundida mientras las pausaba.-¿Tu también vienes?-Asintió divertida.-La gente se va ha volver loca cuando te vea.-Vale aquello era peligroso, hasta ella debería saberlo que como la reconocieran se iba a liar.

-Eso espero.-Susurró Lexa para que solo yo la pudiera oír, luego se relamió los labios.

¿Intentaba ligar conmigo? ¿Me quería volver loca? Desde su caída de Austin no habíamos hablado, bueno mejor dicho desde que la deje en el hospital con su ex. Sé que no debía hacer mucho caso a los medios, pero habían fotografiado a Costia en la entrada del hospital, formando un revuelo absoluto con miles de teorías, yo no creía ninguna y a la vez las creía todas.

Salimos a la calle, directas al ruido, un chico reconoció a Lexa y le pidió una foto, para mi sorpresa ella contestó todas sus preguntas, le firmo la camiseta y se hizo una foto con él a cambió de la gorra que este llevaba, era una gorra Súper Aden, al menos ocultaba un poco su rostro.

Nos sumergimos por las calles ruidosas atestadas de motos, gente, humo, olor a gasolina y goma quemada.

Aquello era una puta locura, metieron maíz en un tubo de escape y dieron gas hasta que empezaron a volar palomitas, eran unos locos increíblemente divertidos.

Pillamos unas cervezas y seguimos paseando por aquellas calles, al principió el calor de los motores, las llamas de los tubos de escape y el olor a goma quemada me agobiaron pero tras un rato ya estaba inmunizada.

Un chico se acerco a Raven, se conocían pues se saludaron con dos besos, se hablaban al oído para poder entenderse por el tremendo ruido que había, Raven se sentó en una moto se quito las zapatillas y con ayuda de su amigo se puso de pie sobre el deposito, Emori ya estaba grabando, yo no entendía nada y con cierta maestría Raven empezó a dar gas con el pie, llevaba cierto compás, podría decir que parecía una canción.

Al terminar con aquello y tras recibir una gran ovación nos fuimos las cuatro cerca del escenario para bailar acompañadas de aquella multitud.

Lexa no había dejado de mirarme en todo el rato por debajo de la visera, me incomodaba un poco.

Empezamos a bailar y a cantar a gritos todas las canciones, me lo estaba pasando genial, Lexa se iba acercando cada vez más a mí, poniéndome más nerviosa todavía pero era gracioso verla así de despreocupada cantando a gritos, lo hacia fatal pero resultaba adorable.

Se situó a mi espalda, pegándose poco a poco a mí, yo bailaba contra ella, había tanta gente que pasaba desapercibido totalmente, me estaba volviendo loca sentir su cuerpo moviéndose detrás de mi, me olvide de Raven, Emori y el centenar de personas que habían allí, ella lo eclipsaba todo.

Sentí como se acercaba a mi oído cantando en un tono más suave, provocándome un escalofrío de placer al sentir su aliento sobre mi.

-Carolina trátame bien, no te rías de mi no me arranques la piel.-Sentí como rodeaba mi cintura mientras seguía cantando para mí e incluso cambió la letra.-Clarke trátame bien o al final te tendré que comer.-Mientras salia aquella ultima palabra de sus labios mordió delicadamente mi oreja.-Tenemos algo pendiente.-Me susurró con la voz ronca.

En ese instante sentí un calor inundando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, suspiré dándome un respiró antes de enfrentarla de cara, pero cuando lo hice ella se había dado la vuelta y tiraba de mi mano alejándome de la multitud. No recuerdo en que instante había enlazado su mano a la mía, pero me gustaba aquella sensación, no sé donde me llevaba pero nos alejábamos de la fiesta, creo que ni ella misma lo sabia, caminamos hasta llegar a una pequeña calle despejada, no había nadie, la musica y el ruido sonaban como un eco.

Lexa le estaba dando la vuelta a la gorra, situando la visera hacia atrás.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando me acorralo en una pared y asaltó mis labios ansiosamente, en cuanto nuestras lenguas se encontraron no podíamos parar, apreté sus caderas contra mí, su mano ya se había colado bajo de mi camiseta y acariciaba mis pechos, dándoles pequeños apretones. Unas voces acercándose nos hicieron recordar que estábamos en la calle, nos detuvimos y al mirarnos no pudimos hacer otra cosa que reír.

-Creo que sera mejor que vuelva al hotel.-Le sugerí y ella asintió.-¿Sabes como llegar verdad?

-No.-Me contesto riendo.

Tuvimos que echar mano del móvil para encontrar el hotel, nos habíamos alejado bastante, caminábamos agarradas, ella rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo y yo hacia lo mismo con su cintura.

-¿Este fin de semana vas a correr?-Necesitaba sacar algún tema de conversación, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que sí.-¿Y tu dedo?-Costia tenia razón a esta chica no le importaba nada más que las carrera, eso me hizo recordar que no sabia que había pasado entre ellas en Austin.

-Raven le ha añadido a la moto un apoya dedo.-Dijo divertida, yo no entendía nada, además que ahora no dejaba de recordar a su ex, si es que lo seguía siendo.

[Lexa]

Acabábamos de llegar al hotel, estaba acompañando a Clarke a su habitación pero desde hacia un rato estaba algo rara conmigo, cuando abrió la puerta me recosté en el marco de esta para evitar que la cerrará o que simplemente me invitará a pasar.

-¿Estas bien Clarke?-Le pregunte preocupada, estaba segura que no había hecho nada para que estuviera así.

Entró dentro de la habitación sin decir nada y la imite, cerré la puerta tras de mí, se había dejado caer en la cama, me quite la gorra y me tumbe a su lado, tome su barbilla y giré su cara para que me mirara, estaba triste, eso me partió el alma verla así.

-Sé que a veces hay rumores que puede que sean ciertos o puede que no.-Por fin hablo pero apartando su mirada de la mía.-Tenemos que convivir hasta noviembre, no quiero que esto sea un error y que luego no podamos ni mirarnos a la cara, eres mi trabajo.

Aquello me pillo por sorpresa, ¿rumores? Obviamente se refería a Costia en el hospital diciéndole a todos que estábamos juntas para que la dejaran pasar a verme, a la prensa publicando aquello, yo sin desmentirlo como siempre, me daba igual lo que hablaran de mí.

-No hay nada entre Costia y yo.-Mis palabras me golpearon, había estado apunto de dejar lo que más amaba en la vida por nada.-Clarke me gustas y mucho.-Le confesé.

Se volvió hacia mí y enterró su cara en mi cuello mientras me pasaba su brazo por la cintura, me hizo sonreír, no quería hablarme, ni mirarme, pero me quería ahí a su lado.

La rodeé como pude con la mano lesionada, la observaba mientras pensaba como desmentir aquel rumor sin dar ninguna explicación.

Cogí mi móvil para leer toda aquella basura, se me había etiquetado en una foto, era el chico que me había reconocido esta noche, el que me había regalado su gorra a cambio de esa foto, leí los comentarios, todos estaban alucinando de que estuviera en la calle de fiesta como una más, deseaban encontrarse conmigo como aquel chico, yo no era una persona muy fan de las redes sociales, aunque sí leía lo que me solían escribir.

Hice algo impensable para mí, ladee la cabeza hacia Clarke que seguía escondida, me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida, su respiración era profunda, se me escapo un suspiró de ver la tranquilidad que me proporcionaba, puse la cámara de mi móvil, solo deseaba que la doctora no se enfadara conmigo mañana, busque el mejor encuadre, yo tumbada en la cama con una rubia a la que no se le veía la cara y con mi 8 en la espalda de su camiseta, iluminadas por la tenue luz de la pantalla, eso seria suficiente para que dejaran de especular que Costia y yo habíamos vuelto.

La publique con una simple frase "Jerez que bonita eres"


	6. Chapter 6

[Clarke]

-Buenos días preciosa.-Me termino de despertar la voz de Lexa.

Gruñí a modo de respuesta, no quería despegar mi cara de su cuello, olía tan bien pese habernos pasado toda la noche entre el humo, también me daba algo de vergüenza por haberme sentido tal vez un poco celosa.

Empezó hacerme cosquillas, me revolví en la cama gritando, riendo sin control y suplicándole que parara, no lo hacia, así que me puse a horcajadas sobre ella y le sujete las manos para que se detuviera fulminándola con la mirada, su mirada tenia un brillo especial.

-A mi también me gustas.-Le confesé y me mordí el labio, estaba deseando besarla impulsada por el hormigueo de mi estomago.

Sonó la alarma de mi móvil, mierda, lo cogí para pararla tenia tropecientos mil mensajes la mayoría de Raven, abrí una imagen que me había mandado, se me desencajo la mandíbula, observe detenidamente, al menos nadie me reconocería ya que no se me veía la cara, miré a Lexa extrañada y le enseñe la pantalla del móvil.

-¿Qué es esto?-Le reproche.

-Una foto.-Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa ante su respuesta y puse los ojos en blancos dada la obviedad.- Lo siento, debería haberte pedido permiso,-se acerco a mi oreja desbocando mi corazón.-pero te habías quedado dormida.

Me giré en busca de sus labios, me encontraron primero los suyos, entonces la alarma de su móvil también sonó.

-¡No!-Lloriquee, dejando caer mi cara en su hombro.

[Lexa]

Llegue más contenta de lo normal aunque la cara de Anya me hizo cambiar de repente.

-¿Clarke?-Pregunto sin más, me encogí de hombros.- Claro que es Clarke. ¿Quien si no?-Dijo de carrerilla, saco su móvil y empezó a leer.-Aficionada roba el corazón de la comandante en la fiesta de Jerez donde se dejo ver anoche.-Se detuvo para analizar mi reacción.-Me gusta que compartas algo de tu vida con el publico, ellos se interesan por ti, ya era hora que les dieras más que las gracias. Aunque una foto en la cama no sea lo más apropiado pero por algo se empieza.

Cuando entre al box tras la charla de Anya pude sentir las miradas y sonrisas de Raven, Octavia, Indra y Emori, estaba claro que ellas también sabían quien era la rubia de la foto pero no comentaron nada, sabían que mi vida privada era eso privada aunque la hubiera expuesto esa noche.

A pesar de eso, fue un día como cualquier otro, el viernes y el sábado más de lo mismo, entrenamientos, fotos de publicidad para algún que otro patrocinador del equipo.

Necesitaba descansar un poco y me dirigí dando un paseo a mi home, Clarke iba hacia allí también, la seguí con cautela para que no me viera, entró en el home, subí agazapada por las escaleras y cuando me encontraba tras ella grite.

-¡Oh dios mio!-Dio hasta un salto del susto mientras gritaba, empecé a reírme a carcajadas.-Me has dado un susto de muerte, sí, es muy gracioso reírse de Clarke ¿Verdad?-No podía evitar sonreír mientras me reñía.

-Lo siento.-Me disculpe intentando parar mi risa.-Pero he desarrollado cierto gusto por oírte gritar,-Me acerque a su oído rodeando su cintura.-Aunque ya va siendo hora de escucharte gritar de placer.-Le susurre antes de besarla y llevarla arrastras a la cama.

-¿Y tu estúpida norma?-Me pregunto ya con la respiración agitada mientras la desnudaba.

-He dicho que quiero oírte a ti.

A pesar de querer solo darle placer a ella me deje desnudar, Clarke aprovecho para recorrer cada rincón de mi piel con sus delicadas manos, haciendo que toda se me erizara a su paso. Despegue nuestros labios y descendí con los mios por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar de placer entre besos y pequeños mordiscos.

Acaricie el interior de su muslo con mi nariz antes de morderlo y tirar un poco, deslice mi lengua por él hasta encontrar aquel rincón húmedo, caliente y delicioso de su cuerpo.

Lo lamí lentamente deleitándome con su sabor, lo recorrí de arriba a bajo con mi lengua antes de hundirla dentro de ella con movimientos circulares, gimió, Clarke era mi nuevo plato favorito, quería comérmela a todas horas.

Vague en busca de su clítoris demorándome en llegar a él, una vez lo acaricie con mi lengua sentí las manos de Clarke enredándose en mi pelo para que permaneciera ahí, jugué con él, acerque mis dedos a ella, la cueva de Alibaba estaba totalmente abierta para que me maravillara en su interior, quería vivir allí dentro, quería sentirla más, intensifique todos mis movimientos, los muslos de la doctora apretaban mi cara, su cadera se movía frenéticamente reclamándome más.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y dejo escapar el grito más delicioso que jamás había oído, era demasiado lo que ese grito había provocado en mí, me senté en la cama frente a ella, para intentar controlarme, relamí mis labios era deliciosa, saboree el aroma que Clarke había dejado en mis dedos, no podía pensar más allá de su sabor.

Me beso intensamente enredando nuestras piernas, no debía hacerlo, pero cuando nuestras zonas se conectaron se me escapo un pequeño gemido al sentirla, la cabeza me daba vueltas, estábamos tan mojadas, nuestras caderas se movían al compás, Clarke me estaba volviendo loca pero no me importaba.

Sentía mis palpitaciones, sentía las de ella, nos estábamos devorando a besos, empecé a jadear cerca de su oído ella hizo lo mismo, nos íbamos a correr, la abrace fuerte contra mi cuerpo cuando lo hicimos.

Conquiste el podio de Jerez ese domingo.

 **Piloto – Puesto - Puntos del Mundial**

 **Lexa – 1ª – 70**

 **Lincoln – 2º – 58**

 **Bellamy – 3º – 61**

 **Ontari – 4ª – 55**

 **Octavia – 5ª – 62**

Próxima parada Le Mans, Francia, aunque tenia preparada otra parada especial en el país, solo esperaba que Clarke aceptara.

Fui a verla para que me quitara por fin el vendaje del dedo y me diera el visto bueno, se podía notar toda la complicidad que teníamos, se entretuvo un buen rato con mi mano, acariciándola, no me importo en absoluto, la miraba con gran admiración poniéndola algo nerviosa.

Tenia que complacer a Anya así que fue la escusa perfecta para hacerme una foto con la doctora en la cual sí se le viera la cara, llevaba toda la semana subiendo alguna que otra foto con el equipo y con mi hermano.

 **#RiderReady #DoctoraGriffin #Motociclismo #Lexa8**

Atrape lo labios de Clarke suavemente en un tierno beso mientras rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuello, podría pasarme horas besándola, saboreando sus dulces labios.

Le pedí que me acompañara a Francia, quería unos días con ella antes de que el jueves empezáramos nuestro trabajo allí.

Sé que puede ser muy típico pero iríamos a París, estaba cerquita de Le Mans y que mejor lugar para tener una primera cita que en la ciudad del amor.

[Clarke]

Llegamos el martes por la tarde a París, tras dejar todas nuestras cosas en la suite del hotel que Lexa había reservado fuimos a conocer la ciudad.

Era como un sueño, caminábamos compartiendo un helado, haciéndonos fotos en cada lugar, bromeando, riéndonos, besándonos furtivamente.

Me sentía feliz, ella me hacia sentir así, nos sentíamos cómodas, rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y yo la tome de la cintura mientras continuábamos conociendo la ciudad y a nosotras mismas.

Aquella noche me preparo una velada romántica, cena en un restaurante, estaba preciosa con un vestido negro, me dio a probar de su plato, yo a ella del mio y terminamos compartiendo ambos.

Después dimos un paseo a la luz de la luna me regalo un clavel, la suite estaba llena de velas y pétalos de rosa a nuestra llegada.

Me estaba enamorando de ella locamente, nadie me había tratado así antes, ni siquiera sabia que me gustaban estas cursiladas hasta que llego ella.

Una vez en la habitación no salimos hasta el miércoles por la tarde cuando partíamos hacia Le Mans, alquilamos un coche solo eran un par de horas y queríamos aprovechar el máximo tiempo juntas.

Saque mi móvil, tropecientos mil mensajes nuevamente, notas de prensa, fotos, mierda.

-Alguien nos fotografió ayer.-Le dije con miedo.

-¿Se distingue que eres tu?-Me pregunto más seria de lo normal.

-No.-Dude mientras las analizaba, tenían muy mala calidad.-No, no parece que sea yo.

Estaba muy seria, aunque miraba a la carretera con atención parecía pensativa.

-¿Te molesta?-Me pregunto tímidamente.-Sé que es difícil que tu vida sea expuesta a los ojos de todo el mundo.

No conteste, tenia demasiado en lo que pensar, mi madre, Nyko, no sabia si alguien del equipo médico podía mantener una relación con un piloto.

Salir con Lexa me expondría a lo que ella odiaba, fotos filtrada, rumores y más rumores sobre mi vida, sobre nosotras, aquello me asustaba.

Al llegar a Le Mans Jasper y Monty ya esperaban en la puerta, dimos un rodeo, me baje a unas calles de la entrada del hotel para que no nos vieran llegar juntas y que no me relacionaran con la rubia de las fotos, pero seria cuestión de tiempo que lo averiguaran.

El jueves en paddock estaban haciéndoles un reportaje a Lincoln y Octavia, la pareja del año, rivales en la pista y amantes fuera de ella.

Estaba en un balcón observando la sesión de fotos, iban con los monos de sus equipos, los hicieron posar como púgiles y empezaron a fingir que se pegaban, eran muy divertidos, sobre la moto como una dulce pareja, hasta compitieron en la recta de meta a ver quien era más rápido con la moto.

Eran felices y les daba igual mostrar su amor al publico, Anya apareció a mi lado y contemplo también la sesión.

-Eso es algo que le vendría bien a Lexa.-Tenia un tono amigable.-Alguien que la apoyara en su carrera, alguien que le hiciera cambiar su imagen de antisocial,-Me miró.-eso es algo que has empezado a conseguir. No tengo nada en tu contra Clarke, solo que no quiero otra Costia en su vida que la aleje de este mundo, el nombre de Lexa Woods es el primer nombre de una mujer inscrito en la copa del mundo, es el primer nombre de mujer repetido en la copa, ha abierto un gran camino para muchas.

-¿Yo...-Me había quedado sin palabras.

-Lexa tiene 23 años y ya ha conseguido cuatro títulos mundiales en las categorías inferiores, dos más en esta, tiene por delante una gran carrera, ya es una leyenda, déjala crecer.

Tenia que aceptar todo aquello o alejarme de Lexa.


	7. Chapter 7

[Lexa]

Gustus había acordado que yo le diera una entrevista a Jasper, me dio indicaciones para que fuera amable y contestara a todas las preguntas.

Y aquí estábamos Jasper y yo sentados en unas sillas de plástico en el pit line, mientras Monty grababa.

-Buenos días desde el circuito de Le Mans, estamos en directo para Arkadia TV, nuestra invitada de hoy es la comandante Lexa Woods, seis veces campeona del mundo.-Desvió la mirada de la cámara para mirarme.-Es todo un honor poder entrevistarte Lexa.-Asentí con media sonrisa para que prosiguiera.-Vimos un inicio de temporada un poco difícil. ¿Como te sientes cara la carrera del domingo?

-Con mucha fuerza Jasper, todo mi equipo esta trabajando duro para que tengamos buenos resultados el domingo.-No me sentía cómoda dando entrevistas.

-Apenas llevamos cuatro carreras y seria anticiparnos mucho, pero ¿Crees que podríamos llegar a ver un fin de temporada tan reñido como el del año pasado?

-No hay nada que deseará más que volver a Valencia nuevamente empatada a puntos con Bellamy, esta vez luchando ambos por nuestro séptimo titulo, seria genial jugarnos todo en una carrera.-De verdad me entusiasmaba esa idea, tenia una espina que quitarme.

-Tu hermano es ahora mismo líder de su categoría, ¿te gustaría llegar a competir con él?

-Sí claro.-Esa idea me emociono un poco.-Soy la fan numero uno de Super Aden, ya le he dicho que lo esperaré, ojala nos disputemos algún titulo.-Esa pregunta me había relajado, hablaba con total libertad y feliz.-Aunque él tiene muy claro que quiere ser compañero de Lincoln como lo fui yo.

-El pequeño Woods tras los pasos de su hermana.-Ambos sonreímos ante aquello.-Hablando de tu viejo equipo, Lincoln se tomo muy bien cuando te marchaste al Trikru, es evidente que Bellamy aun no ha perdonado que su hermana dejara Sky para ir contigo a Trikru. ¿Es el motivo de la gran rivalidad de ambos equipos?

-Bueno, cuando Octavia y yo dejamos nuestros equipos para embarcarnos en el proyecto de Titus lo hicimos porque era lo correcto, siendo mujeres lo tenemos muy difícil en este mundo y la idea de un equipo formado totalmente por mujeres era una gran oportunidad para todas, para demostrar que podemos conseguir grandes cosas. Y lo estamos haciendo, yo conseguí dos mundiales, voy primera en el clasificación, Octavia esta segunda, aun quedan catorce carreras por delante, pero vamos a por todas, hasta a por el premio de constructores porque nuestras chicas se lo merecen.-Evite la pregunta, no era asunto mio la rivalidad de los Blake.

-Esto es una pregunta más difícil, en Jerez publicaste una foto, no estamos acostumbrados así que puedes imaginar nuestra sorpresa, el otro día te vieron con ella paseando en París, aun no sabemos quien es la misteriosa chica pero hay ciertos nombres que suenan con fuerza, Harper una de las mecánicas de tu compañera de equipo, Niylah de protocolo, la doctora Griffin entre otras, ¿Podrías darnos alguna pista?

-¿Por qué pensáis que es de este mundo?-Respondí divertida intentando alejar aquellas suposiciones, aquello me irritaba pero tenia que ser amable.-Eso es un tema que le concierne a ella, si no quiere salir a la luz es su decisión y yo la respetare, espero que vosotros también lo hagáis.-Bromee quitando hierro a la indirecta.

Por fin había terminado, nunca sabia como colocarme ante las cámaras, que hacer con las manos, lo mio era pilotar no hablar.

El domingo como todos, antes de mi carrera fui a ver la de mi hermano, me sentía tan orgullosa de él, otra victoria de Super Aden, a este paso nos encontraríamos pronto.

Mi carrera fue un duelo a tres, contra Bellamy y Lincoln, con adelantamientos imposibles unos sobre otros, al final cruce segunda la linea de meta.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO – PUNTOS DE MUNDIAL**

 **BELLAMY – 1º – 86**

 **LEXA – 2ª – 90**

 **LINCOLN – 3º – 79**

 **ONTARI – 4ª – 68**

 **OCTAVIA – 5ª - 73**

[Clarke]

Necesitaba hablar con mi madre, con Wells, desbloquee mi móvil y me quede mirando el fondo de pantalla que tenia puesto desde hace unos días, una foto de Lexa sobre su moto, concentrada, con la visera del casco abierta dejando ver aquellos ojos verdes que adoraba.

Iba a ser una decisión complicada, Nyko llegó y guarde mi teléfono rápidamente, teníamos que operar a Miller de síndrome compartimental del brazo izquierdo, recogí mis cosas y nos fuimos al hospital.

Había estudiado su caso, durante días vi operaciones que Nyko había hecho a otros pilotos, teníamos que abrir el recubrimiento del musculo para descomprimir la musculatura del brazo.

La operación había sido un éxito, el compañero de Lincoln apenas se perdería un par de carreras, Nyko estaba maravillado conmigo.

-¿Clarke?-Llamó mi atención ya que estaba distraída.-¿Te gusta trabajar conmigo? Sé que viajar tanto es duro pero tienes un don doctora Griffin y me encantaría seguir contando contigo para la siguiente temporada.

-Me gusta.-Desvié la mirada y tomé fuerzas para seguir.-Debería saber que soy la rubia que sale con Lexa Woods.-Estaba preparada para que me despidiera, no, no lo estaba, pero lo admitiría.

-Clarke trabajo contigo cada día, te reconocí al instante.-Estaba sonriendo, eso me confundió.-Eres una gran profesional e imparcial, me da igual que os hayáis enamorado mientras hagas bien tu trabajo. Si supieras la de personal que se ha acostado con los pilotos.-Añadió entre dientes.

Aun no había tomado una decisión, saber que conservaría mi trabajo era un punto a favor, perder la privacidad de mi vida era uno de los puntos en contra y luego estaba Lexa y su carrera deportiva, yo no quería ser otra Costia en su vida, pero iba a ser inevitable sufrir cada vez que ella saliera a la pista.

Lexa había sido compresiva y me dio espacio para que pudiera pensar con claridad.

Hacia un par de días que había llegado a Mugello, Italia.

Era la primera de tres carreras que se perdería Miller por su operación, le estaba curando la herida mientras su compañero de equipo bromeaba con él.

-Bienvenido al club.-Le dijo entre risas Lincoln a Miller mientras le mostraba la cicatriz de su brazo.-Ahora somos compañeros de equipo y hermanos de síndrome compartimental.

Lo había acompañado a la clínica móvil para animarlo, hacerles perder una carrera era como quitarles un trozo de vida.

Había llegado ya el domingo, estaba viendo la carrera desde la clínica móvil como siempre y Nyko iba en el medical car, me había ofrecido un par de veces acompañarlo pero aun no tenia valor para subirme en un BMW a todo gas en un circuito.

La carrera estaba partida, Lexa y Ontari en cabeza luchando por el primer puesto a una distancia abismal del segundo grupo, Lincoln y Bellamy disputándose el tercer puesto, Octavia empezaba a despegarse del tercer grupo intentando darles caza.

Tenia el corazón en un puño, la ultima vez que Lexa y Ontari pelearon por un puesto termino con Lexa en el hospital, estos adelantamientos tan fieros no me daban un buen presentimiento.

Estaban apunto de entrar a meta, solo les quedaba una ultima curva antes de la recta, iban en paralelo. Ontari se fue al suelo, en su caída su moto golpeo la de Lexa y la arrastro sacándola de la pista también.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza reteniendo las lágrimas, no quería ver aquello de nuevo, se me había formado un nudo en la garganta y otro en el estomago, empecé a rezar todo lo que pude, no por devoción, si no como una medida desesperada.

Mi mente repetía una y otra vez esa escena, la moto de Sky golpeando y arrastrando por toda la pista la moto Trikru, ambas pilotos rodando por el suelo.

Ella había decidido vivir así y yo lo aceptaría dispuesta a compartir con ella cada día pero necesitaba que estuviera bien, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, aguante mi garganta para no estallar en llanto.

Escuche como el publico empezaba a gritar, animando a Lexa, entreabrí mis ojos sin estar muy segura de lo que podría encontrarme en la pantalla y no pude creer lo que estaba viendo, Nyko se encontraba con Ontari en la pista, lo escuche hablar por mi walkie pidiendo que fuera al box de Trikru para comprobar el estado de Lexa.

Salí corriendo, corrí lo más rápido que pude, no había estado tan segura en mi vida de lo que quería y era a ella, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo sin yo poder evitarlo.

Llegue al box y no había nadie, todo el equipo estaba fuera en el pit line, había un silencio sepulcral solo se escuchaba al publico animando a Lexa, salí fuera todos tenían una cara de incredulidad.

[Lexa]

Había sentido la moto de Ontari golpearme, me estaba arrastrando fuera de la pista a gran velocidad, solo veía el gris del asfalto y el azul del cielo como los ojos de Clarke mientras rodaba sin control, los colores del piano, verde, estaba deslizándome ya por el césped.

Cuando pude detener mi cuerpo me levante algo aturdida y corrí hasta mi moto, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, la linea de meta estaba cerca, aun podía ganar.

Intenté arrancarla un par de veces pero no funciono, así que cambie de plan, empecé a correr empujando la moto con todas mis fuerzas, tenia que cruzar la linea de meta como fuera.

El casco, el mono, las botas me hacían más lenta, estaba sudando, me estaba mareando más, apenas podía respirar, Lincoln paso por delante de mi cruzando la meta en primer lugar, seguido de Bellamy, grite de impotencia dándome fuerza para continuar unos metros más antes que llegaran el resto de pilotos.

Logre atravesar la linea de meta antes que Octavia, a su paso me levanto el pulgar hacia arriba y asintió, vi a Raven y Anya corriendo hacia mi, me ayudaron a llevar la moto a pit line.

Me quite el casco y respire profundamente aunque algo agitada, intentando relajarme un poco, Anya enseguida me ofreció agua y una toalla, seguía mareada pero era por el esfuerzo de correr empujando 160 kg. Bebí despacio enjuagándome la boca, seque mi cara.

Lo había conseguido, el equipo me estaba reclamando, querían felicitarme, solo podía ver a Clarke con los ojos hinchados y una sonrisa, pase saludando a todos Titus mi abrazo dandome golpecitos en la espalda, todos me hablaban estaban muy contentos pero yo solo esperaba llegar hasta donde estaba ella, el corazón me latía descompasado ante su inusual presencia allí.

¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunte sonriendo a Clarke cuando logre acercarme a ella.

No dijo nada, saltó a mis brazos y me beso, me estaba besando delante de todas las cámaras de televisión, solo pude abrazarla y devolverle el beso, aun estaba temblando y sentí que ella tambien lo hacia.

Eso había sido una declaración de intenciones, quería estar conmigo, puso su manos en mis mejillas y presiono su frente a la mía, había estado llorando y sus ojos me decían que lo iban a volver hacer.

-Te quiero.-Me dijo mientras sus lágrimas brotaban nuevamente.

La volví a besar y seque sus lágrimas con una sonrisa.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO – PUNTOS DE MUNDIAL**

 **LINCOLN – 1º – 99**

 **BELLAMY – 2º – 106**

 **LEXA – 3ª – 106**

 **OCTAVIA – 4ª – 86**

 **ONTARI - / - 68**


	8. Chapter 8

[Lexa]

Bum bum, bum bum, mi corazón latía tranquilo, sentía cada segundo pasar, la lluvia golpeaba el asfalto, todo era gris, cerré los ojos sintiendo todo a mi alrededor, al abrirlos el semáforo de Montmeló estaba rojo, me quite el protector de pantalla, metí primera y el semáforo se apago.

Estaba pilotando con los anteriores campeones, por más gas que diera no conseguía alcanzarlos, desaparecían tras la cortina de lluvia, más allá de la visión de mi casco empañado.

Estaba en el suelo vencida no podía moverme, las gotas estallaban sobre el cuero, sobre el casco, nadie parecía verme, intente gritar pero el ruido de los motores acercándose era ensordecedor, una figura me gritaba, era mi padre, mi corazón empezó ha agitarse, los segundos parecían eternos hasta que me pasaron por encima.

Me desperté sobresaltada y empapada de sudor en la más absoluta oscuridad, me costaba respirar.

-Estas bien, estoy aquí.-Escuche la voz de Clarke mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

No, no estaba bien, estaba asustada, tenia miedo de no estar a la altura, tenia miedo a correr el mismo destino que mi padre, me deje caer sobre el pecho de Clarke.

-Siento haberte despertado.-Me disculpe, debía ser muy tarde y por la mañana teníamos un vuelo.

-¿Qué has soñado?-Estaba preocupada.

-Con mi padre.

-¿Montmeló de hace ocho años?-Aquello no era una pregunta, ella lo sabia, Clarke sabia absolutamente todo de mí, mi vida era del dominio publico, asentí.-No voy ha permitir que te pase nada.-Me abrazaba con fuerza.

Cada año era siempre igual, yo tenia quince años y estaba en la categoría de Aden, mi padre tenia edad suficiente para retirarse pero correr era su vida.

Estaba muy contenta porque había sido mi primer podio de la temporada, fui al box del equipo de mi padre con Gustus para ver desde allí la carrera, todo se trunco en cuestión de segundos, mi padre cayo al suelo y la moto que tenia detrás no pudo esquivarlo ni frenar a tiempo, le paso por encima a 248 Km/h.

Aquello me destrozo, tarde mucho tiempo en recuperarme, aquel circuito estaba maldito para mí desde ese día por muchos años que pasasen.

Aden era muy pequeño para recordar aquello, me convertí en su referente, de ser mi elección no le hubiera dejado entrar en este mundo, pero es un Woods, lo lleva en la sangre, su destino era ser piloto, su madre aun no me había perdonado que se lo permitiera.

-Gracias.-Dije tras un largo silenció sumergida en mis recuerdos.

Me dio un beso en la cabeza y me hizo de nuevo tumbarme en la cama con ella, no dejó de abrazarme en toda la noche, apenas pude dormir.

El jueves al llegar al circuito de Catalunya me abordó la misma sensación de angustia de aquel día de hace ocho años, no iba a ser mi carrera, yo lo sabia, Anya, mi equipo y el resto de pilotos lo sabían.

No me sentía cómoda en los entrenamientos, me asfixiaba, necesitaba salir de allí, me quite el casco, los guantes y me fui con el mono puesto.

Solo quería estar sola, cosa imposible ya que Anya me seguía.

-¡Lexa espera!-Me grito mientras se acercaba corriendo.-Voy contigo.-Me cogió del brazo y me llevo al home casi a tirones.

-La respuesta es no, no me puedo concentrar aquí y lo sabes.-Le dije de carrerilla evitando que saliera ninguna emoción a flote mientras subía y ella permanecía al pie de la escalera.

-Lo sé, solo te voy a pedir que lo intentes, pero sal a la pista el domingo.-Empezó a implorar.-Que no quieres entrenar aquí, ni ir a la qualy, vale, me da igual que el domingo salgas desde el ultimo puesto y termines la ultima, pero quiero que lo intentes.

Asentí para que me dejara tranquila, pero había un complot contra mí porque al rato vino Clarke, la había mandado Anya.

Yo estaba sentada en el sofá todavía con el mono y ella se arrodillo delante de mí buscando mi mirada.

-No te voy a preguntar si estas bien porque es evidente que no, yo no te voy a pedir que corras, tampoco te pediré que no lo hagas.-Me miraba con dulzura y preocupación a la vez.-En Italia demostraste a todo el mundo que no te rindes fácilmente, que eres capaz de ponerte en pie coger tus problemas de 160 kg y empujarlos hasta que desaparecen.-Sonreía de una forma contagiosa.-Conseguiste hasta a la chica.-Me guiño un ojo.

-Ven aquí.-Le pedí con una sonrisa mientras extendía mis brazos para rodearla mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí.-Eres maravillosa.

[Clarke]

En Italia me había precipitado un poco diciéndole a Lexa que la quería, pero realmente lo sentía y cada vez que veía sus ojos verdes aquella sensación se multiplicaba.

-Haz que desaparezca todo.-Me rogó.

-Pues empezaremos por este incomodo mono.-Sugerí mientras lo desabrochaba ya, a lo que ella empezó a reír.-Hasta las seis tengo libre, así que tu decides que quieres hacer.

Lexa me estaba desabrochando el pantalón, no era exactamente lo que había pensado pero cuando su mano acarició mis clítoris no pude negarme, rodee su cuello con mis manos y la bese.

Era increíble como conseguía que me mojara con apenas una caricia, ya estaba moviendo mis caderas buscando que me penetrara, gemí cuando lo hizo, me miraba mientras se mordía el labio, quería que me corriera para ella, me movía con destreza sobre sus dedos mientras ella los empujaba dentro de mí.

Empecé a jadear mientras echaba mi cuerpo hacia atrás, la mano que Lexa tenia sobre mi cintura me empujaba hacia abajo mientras sus dedos se adentraban más, empecé a temblar y me corrí con un gran gemido bajo su atenta mirada.

[Lexa]

No subí a la moto hasta el domingo, para sorpresa de todos, ya que siempre me negaba a correr aquí.

Estaba en la ultima posición, habían dado lluvia, estaba todo preparado para el flag to flag como en Argentina, cerré mis ojos para relajarme, el semáforo se estaba encendiendo, quite el protector de mi pantalla, todo un ritual.

El semáforo se apago y salí abriéndome paso entre todos los pilotos, tras unas primeras vueltas incomodas empecé a soltarme, adelantando a cada piloto que podía, había empezado a llover, mientras todos pilotaban con precaución yo lo hacia como pez en el agua.

Sacaron la bandera abriendo el pit line, todos empezaron a entrar, yo solo vi a alguien que se había caído, distinguí la moto de Octavia, acelere para llegar lo antes posible a ella, frene hasta detenerme a su lado, no era mi carrera pero podía ser la suya, la apresure con la mano para que subiera en mi moto.

Corrió hasta mí y subió detrás, arranque y me apresure a llegar a pit line, deteniéndome en nuestro box, Octavia bajo y subió en su segunda moto, salió antes de que yo hiciera el cambió.

Salí tras ella, fácilmente dimos caza a la cabeza de carrera, me encargue de impedirle el paso a Ontari que venia tras nosotras, cruce la linea de meta en cuarta posición pero me sentía como si hubiera ganado, me había ganado a mi misma, a mis miedos, había rodado en aquel circuito y había terminado.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO – PUNTOS DE MUNDIAL**

 **BELLAMY – 1º – 131**

 **LINCOLN – 2º – 119**

 **OCTAVIA – 3ª – 102**

 **LEXA – 4ª – 119**

 **ONTARI – 5ª – 79**

[Clarke]

Habían traído a Murphy a la clínica móvil, era un mecánico de Sky.

-¿Que ha pasado?-Le pregunte sin entender como había terminado con una pierna rota.

-En el flag to flag estaba esperando a Ontari, para ayudarla a detener la moto y que saltara a la segunda, pero perdió el control y la moto me atropello.-Estaba enfadado.-Roan mi jefe de equipo ni siquiera se a preocupado, solo quería que Ontari puntuara por encima de las Trikru.

Emori llego corriendo y se abalanzo sobre él.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupada, cogiéndole la cara.-He venido en cuanto me he enterado.

-Sí tranquila, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Era su novio, sonreí mientras se abrazaban y se besaban, con todo este imprevisto me había perdido el final de carrera, pero Emori nos informo.

Me sentí orgullosa al enterarme que Lexa no solo había terminado la carrera si no que también había ayudado a Octavia a que no la perdiera.

Había vencido su miedo, tras ocho años lo había conseguido y me sentía en parte responsable de ello.

 _ **Espero que os vaya gustando, solo quedan 11 carreras para el final de temporada, podéis elegir a vuestro campeón.**_

 _ **Sé que es muy diferente a otros fics pero el escenario alternativo me parecía adecuado para ver como podría haber sido la evolución de nuestra Heda con el apoyo y consejos de Clarke.**_


	9. Chapter 9

[Lexa]

Acababa de llegar a Assen, Holanda, me estaba instalando en la habitación de mi hotel cuando llamaron a la puerta, sonreí pensando que podía ser Clarke que se había adelantado y habría olvidado recoger su tarjeta en recepción, tenia que operar un síndrome compartimental de otro piloto, abrí la puerta dispuesta a besarla hasta que me percate que era Costia quien estaba allí, con una gabardina beige, tacones negros y medias de rejilla, parecía que en cualquier momento la iba abrir quedándose desnuda ante mí, sacudí la cabeza para ahuyentar aquella imagen.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte impidiéndole el paso y con el ceño funcido.

-Fui a Catalunya para verte pensando que no correrías, pero me equivoque, Anya me echo del box.

-¿Y qué querías?-Sonreí sarcásticamente, justificando la actitud de Anya.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Me pregunto mirando a los dos lados del pasillo, asentí y le abrí el paso, no quería que nadie la viera en la puerta de mi habitación.-Quería hablar contigo, ya sé como te pones en estas fechas.

-No me ha hecho falta tu presencia boicoteando a cada oportunidad mi carrera y mi moral.-Conteste dando pasos hacia atrás por la habitación ya que no dejaba de acercarse a mí, incluso puse alguna que otra silla por el medio, me ponía nerviosa, no quería que se acercara porque no estaba segura de cual iba a ser mi reacción.

-¡Lexa para!-Me ordeno enfadada.-Me estas poniendo nerviosa, ¿Me tienes miedo?

-¡No!-Me apresure a mentir.

-¿Y por qué haces esto?-Pregunto irritada.

-Por respeto a Clarke.

-¡Ah sí! La doctora Griffin, he visto fotos vuestras.-Me dijo con amargura.- ¿Prefieres que hablemos cenando en algún sitió donde sientas que controlas la situación?-Tenia una sonrisa traviesa que conocía muy bien.

-Ya, ¿para que a la salida nos estén esperando un centenar de cámaras como con tu representante?, no gracias, te conozco muy bien Costia.

-Aquello fue un montaje, la bisexualidad vende solo tratábamos de conseguir más contratos, eso fue todo. Intente explicártelo cuando te llame.

-Me parece deplorable que juegues con tu sexualidad para vender más.-Me asqueaba aquello.

-Amor...

-No me llames así.-Interrumpí su suplica ligeramente enfadada.

-Lexa te amo, me he dado cuenta que estaba equivocada, que tenias razón, prefiero estar un día más contigo sufriendo cada vez que sales a la pista que vivir sin ti sabiendo que te he perdido por mi egoísmo.

Esa declaración me descoloco, era lo que llevaba años y meses queriendo escuchar, pero ahora, ahora que empezaba algo con Clarke. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta?

Utilizó aquel momento de confusión para desabrocharse la gabardina, sobre las medias de rejilla había un liguero, un tanga y un sujetador todo de encaje negro, sabia como volverme loca y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿Acaso alguien más ha sabido complacerte como lo hago yo?-Su voz juguetona que tanto me atraía formulo aquella pregunta.

-Creo que no quieres saber esa respuesta.-Le respondí con soberbia, se le descompuso la cara y volvió a intentar un acercamiento mientras yo seguía dando pasos hacia atrás chocando de espaldas a la pared.

-Solo te pido una oportunidad.-Me rogó acorralándome contra la pared.

Estaba meditando aquella oferta, sus labios se acercaban a mi cuello, rozandolo cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación, Clarke, sin pensármelo dos veces salí tras ella que se alejaba a paso ligero, le di caza en el ascensor, habían más personas, ella sabia que no me gustaba hablar ni discutir en publico, permanecí callada a su lado, se limito a ignorarme, paramos en el hall del hotel la seguí hasta recepción.

-¿Tiene alguna habitación libre?-Preguntó sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-Clarke no es lo que piensas.-Dije en un susurró para que nadie me escuchara.

Tenia la mirada llena de odio cuando la dirigió directa a mí, pude sentir como algo se rompía en mi interior, un nudo en mi garganta me impedía seguir hablando, luchaba con todo mi ser para no derramar ninguna lágrima en aquel instante.

Vi como se marchaba, no pude hacer nada para impedírselo, me sentía culpable solo de haber dudado un misero instante de lo que tenia con ella, de haber sopesado la oferta de Costia.

[Clarke]

Ahora sabia porque Lexa aun no me había dicho que me quería, no es que fuera muy pronto es que no lo sentía, al menos no por mí, estaba claro que aun sentía algo por Costia, algo para meterla en su habitación medio desnuda.

Al llegar a mi nueva habitación me derrumbe como una idiota que había entregado su corazón a la primera de cambio, no pude evitar hacer la típicas comparaciones entre nosotras.

Por muy modelo que fuera ella yo también tenia lo mio, le había dado mi apoyo incondicional a Lexa mientras Costia siempre se lo había negado, alentándola para que abandonara su vida, su sueño, dejándola en el momento que el que más la había necesitado.

Definitivamente Lexa era imbécil, o solo estaba enamorada de otra imbécil que no la merecía, aquello las convertía en la pareja perfecta, dos imbéciles.

A la mañana siguiente fui directa al circuito, ya desayunaría algo allí, apenas salí de la clínica, no quería cruzarme con Lexa, solo esperaba que no tuviera ninguna caída que la obligara a venir aquí

[Lexa]

Apenas había dormido, por la noche cuando volví a la habitación después de que Clarke me dejara sola en recepción Costia ya se había ido, había conseguido lo que quería, joderme cuando empezaba a ser feliz de nuevo.

Sentía algo por Clarke era evidente, pero la oferta de Costia seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Me llegó un mensaje cuando estaba entrando al circuito, lo abrí rápido esperando que fuera de la doctora pero de nuevo me equivocaba.

 _ **[Costia 8:35] Mi oferta sigue en pie.**_

Suspire largo y pausadamente, quería y no podía, con los ojos cerrados hubiera aceptado en Qatar, pero ahora solo podía pensar en Clarke.

Llegué al box, Anya me estaba hablando pero yo solo buscaba en mi móvil #DoctoraGriffin, Miller había subido una foto con ella, pese a sonreír la podía notar triste, seguí cotilleando, porque aquello no tenia otro nombre, me ardió la sangre cunado vi una foto de Bellamy con ella, que él mismo había hecho y subido, en realidad estaba en el box de Sky con Murphy y su pierna enyesada, Ontari, Roan, Pike también estaban, lo que me cabreaba tanto era la forma en que Bell la rodeaba con el brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-Te estoy hablando.-Llamó mi atención Anya con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Costia estuvo en Montmmeló?-Más bien era una recriminación que una pregunta, Anya se limito a asentir.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque como jefe de tu equipo busco lo mejor para ti.

-En la pista, no fuera de ella.-Le recordé.

-Vamos Lexa.-Estaba cansada de hablar de ese tema y se le notaba.-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras.-Concluyo antes de irse.

Salí a los entrenamientos con más agresividad de lo normal, rodando al limite en busca de alguna emoción y la encontré.

Era como en la frase mítica de Kevin Schwantz, _"cuando veo a dios sé que es el momento de frenar"_. Pero yo no veía a dios, veía a un ángel de cabellos dorados y ojos azules que me hacia presionar el freno, porque lo único que deseaba era a ese ángel por encima de todo.

Clarke me evito todo el fin de semana, no respondia mis llamadas, ni siquiera leia mis mensajes, no se lo podía reprochar, la única información que me llego de ella fue a través de Octavia y Lincoln que habían tenido un pequeño lance de carrera y habían terminado los dos en la clínica sin nada más que alguna contusión y rasguño leves.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO – PUNTOS DE MUNDIAL**

 **BELLAMY – 1º – 156**

 **LEXA – 2ª – 139**

 **ONTARI – 3ª – 95**

 **LINCOLN – / - 119**

 **OCTAVIA - / - 102**

Fuimos a Ámsterdam tras la carrera, nos habían invitado al orgullo gay, bueno me habían invitado a mi y dado que Clarke no me iba acompañar la pareja del año y Raven lo hicieron por ella, aunque todos los años me acompañaban junto a más personas del equipo, Raven en realidad se apuntaba a todo lo que era diversión y fiesta.

Lo pasamos genial por el río Amstel, nos hicimos mil fotos, un par de periscope.

Me olvide de Clarke, de Costia, de las motos, solo era una persona más, aunque a la mañana siguiente los medios se preguntaran por qué la rubia no había venido conmigo, hundiendo mi moral nuevamente.

[Clarke]

Aproveche el parón de dos semanas y media después de Assen para ir a casa a ver a mi familia, necesitaba alejarme de aquel mundo tan absorbente, de Lexa, quien por cierto estaba en el rancho de cross de Lincoln y Octavia, no es que me interesara por ella, simplemente vi las fotos curioseando.

Aunque era difícil mantenerla fuera de mis pensamientos con mi madre preguntándome por la chica a la que había besado en directo por televisión, ya que apenas le había contado nada de ella, solo que estaba conociendo a alguien, estaba, pasado, así que evitaba la pregunta.

Kane no decía nada, nos queríamos a nuestra manera algo distante y respetuosa, sin mucha conversación.

Me gustaba que hiciera feliz a mi madre, ella era lo único que teníamos en común.

Wells me suplico que quería ir a paddock cuando corrieran cerca, se paso los días ofreciéndome cosas a cambio de un pase, aquello me divertía y me aproveche de ello, no fregué los platos ni un solo día.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Lexa?-Pregunto al final Wells, se moría de ganas por saberlo.

-Nada que no supiera ya.-Intente detener la conversación con aquella respuesta simple, pero solo alimente su curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Pasó de ti? Porque como haya hecho eso tiro a la basura todo lo que tengo de ella y me busco otro piloto al que apoyar.-Dijo convencido.-Y despego el 8 de mi CBR.

Me divirtió lo incondicional que Wells era conmigo que seria capaz de cambiar de ídolo por mi.

-Es una gran piloto y puede que una persona fascinante de conocer, pero no era nuestro momento, quizás llegue muy pronto a su vida, demasiado como para que pudiera olvidar a quien había estado antes.-Apreté los los labios intentando esbozar una sonrisa pero no funciono, más bien fue una mueca de dolor.

La siguiente parada era Alemania, ni siquiera sabia pronunciar el nombre del circuito.


	10. Chapter 10

[Lexa]

Estábamos ya en Sachsenring, habían preparado un cara a cara entre los dos pilotos que encabezaban el mundial, Bellamy y yo.

Estábamos en la pista con los monos, las motos de fondo, esperando a que Jasper y Monty empezaran.

-Esta muy sola últimamente tu novia.-Me dijo divertido.

-Ni la mires.-Le espete fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Quizás le haga una visita, creo que tengo un dolor por aquí.-Recorrió su torso con la mano.-Seguro que sabe como hacer que me sienta mejor.-Sonrió con malicia.

Solo intentaba provocarme y lo estaba consiguiendo, quería darle un puñetazo, quería largarme de allí para no hacerlo.

Empezó la entrevista, una pregunta y dos respuestas a la misma, era una competición, le intentaba vencer en su terreno, eramos dos gallos en un mismo corral.

Al finalizar con aquello Anya se apresuro hacia mí.

-¿Qué coño es esto Lexa?-Me estampo su móvil en el pecho.

Lo cogí confusa, no sabia que estaba pasando, mire la pantalla y no lo pude creer, Costia había subido una foto delante de mi home, **"Apoyando a la mejor #Lexa8 #TrikruTeam"**

-Te juro que no sé nada de esto.-Le devolví el móvil.

-Arréglalo.-Me ordeno.-Me trae sin cuidado ya lo que hagas, pero no quiero mal entendidos, si estas con Costia aclara que ya no hay nada entre tu y Clarke, no quiero perder patrocinadores.-Se detuvo y me observo con lastima.-Me gustaba Clarke.

Y a mí, pero no quería saber nada de mí y más si había visto aquella foto de Costia, no sabia que hacer con ella, hacia más de dos semanas que esperaba una respuesta.

Me había estado escribiendo con ella, dándole largas, no era un tema para hablarlo por mensajes.

Me dirigí sin mediar más palabras a mi home, allí estaba Costia esperando como salida de un puto desfile, eclipsando a las paddock girls, algunos aficionados se hacían fotos con ella.

-¡Entra! ¡ya!-Le dije pasando por su lado, haciendo que me siguiera.

Entramos al home, la enfrente mirándole a los ojos con desesperación.

-Has tardado.-Coqueteo acercando sus labios a los mios, me estaban besando.

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunte irritada echando los ojos hacia atrás por su incesante asalto.

-A ti.-Me sonrío mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y seguía devorándome.

-¿Quieres que te folle?-Le pregunte separándome de ella con un tono amargo.-Lo haré aquí mismo, sin amor, sin cariño, te follaré y luego me iré a entrenar esperando no volver a verte.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-No quiero nada contigo, jamás lo he tenido más claro.

-¿Es por Clarke?-Estaba confusa.-Me dijiste que ya ni te hablaba.

-Que la haya perdido no significa que vaya a volver contigo, ahora vete o llamare a seguridad.

-¿Me vas ha echar?-Pregunto incrédula.

-No te voy a echar, solo te pido que te vayas.-Abrí la puerta esperando que saliera.

Estaba enfadada pero me daba igual, moví la cabeza indicándole que saliera, cuando lo hizo me cruce de brazos viendo como bajaba por las escaleras, se detuvo y se volvió para mirarme.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Lexa, porque nadie te va a querer como lo hago yo, te lo digo ante toda esta gente, te amo.

[Clarke]

La comidilla de todo el paddock, Costia estaba allí, en el home de Lexa, las habían visto entrar juntas.

Miller entró en la clínica divertido, era hora de darle el visto bueno para que volviera a pilotar, pero al verme su expresión cambio.

-No te preocupes por mi Miller, vamos a ver ese brazo.-Le quite importancia a lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Aun sigues con Lexa?-Me pregunto con temor, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.-Tendrías que ver a Costia ahí fuera.-Dijo divertido para recuperar la seriedad por un instante.-Sin ofender Clarke.

-No tranquilo, al menos no ha salido en los medios de comunicación, Clarke la gran cornuda.-Enfatice la ironía.-¿Qué a pasado?-Me había picado la curiosidad y para que negarlo era algo masoquista.

-Venia de camino, cuando me di cuenta que Costia le estaba gritando a Lexa, que estaba apoyada en la puerta de su home con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con arrogancia e impasible ante lo que la otra le decía, era una puta locura de telenovela, todo el mundo mirando incluso Lexa parecía ajena al espectáculo.

No sé que tan graciosa había sido la situación pero Miller no paraba de reír mientras me contaba todo, Costia había salido hecha una furia del home acompañada de Lexa que se quedo en la puerta esperando que se fuera, cuando la modelo empezó a gritarle su amor, aunque yo no le encontraba gracia alguna.

¿Entonces Lexa no la quería?

Estuve algo distraída mientras seguía con el brazo de Miller, todo estaba correcto, le di el alta médica, le hizo gran ilusión, nos hicimos un selfie que el piloto subió.

 **#Vueltaaltrabajo #felicidad #Sachsenting #DoctoraGriffin**

Cuando se fue saque mi móvil, dispuesta a leer los mensajes que Lexa me había mandado hacia dos semanas y que ni me moleste en abrir.

 _ **[Lexa] Ven a mi habitación, todo tiene una explicación.**_

 _ **[Lexa] Por favor contesta mis llamadas, necesito hablar contigo.**_

 _ **[Lexa] Clarke por favor háblame**_

 _ **[Lexa] No sé ni porque te escribo, ni siquiera me lees, no pierdo la esperanza de que lo hagas. No paso nada el otro día, se presento de repente en mi habitación, ambas sabemos con que intenciones pero te prometo que la evite.**_

 _ **[Lexa] Siento si de algún modo te he hecho daño, no era mi intención, si no quieres saber nada de mí respetare tu decisión.**_

Sí Lexa, me habías hecho daño, medite un buen rato si me merecía la pena escuchar sus explicaciones, pero me negaba a estar a solas con ella, porque seria capaz de convencerme de cualquier cosa.

Al día siguiente fui al box de Trikru, Raven me dedico una sonrisa amable mientras se acercaba para darme un abrazo, me echaba de menos y yo a ella, las vacaciones con la familia me habían separado de mi nueva familia.

Cuando me di cuenta Lexa estaba frente a mi con cara de sorpresa, sujetando el casco, esquive su mirada.

-Veinte minutos Lexa, luego te quiero aquí.-Informo Anya al entrar al box y verme allí.

-Tranquila Anya, creo que lo que me tenga que decir lo puede hacer aquí, si es que me tiene que decir algo.-Tome fuerzas antes de centrarme en sus ojos verdes.

Lexa se alejo hacia una esquina, dejando el casco en una mesa, la seguí, la observe detenidamente, le costaba hablar, no dejaba de mirar al resto de su equipo de reojo, asegurándose de que no estuvieran pendientes de nosotras, levante las cejas animándola a empezar.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo.-Te aseguro que no paso nada entre nosotras.-Parecía sincera y arrepentida.

-¿Y porque volvió ayer? Si no le diste pie no tiene sentido que volviera a buscarte.

-Quería volver conmigo, me lo dijo en Holanda, no le había contestado todavía por eso vino.

-¿Entonces te lo pensaste? ¿Pensaste en volver con ella?-Asintió avergonzada.-¿Y qué le respondiste?-Mi voz estaba a punto de romperse.

-Que no, que no siento nada por ella.-Su voz sonaba ronca, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.- Clarke quizás no me merezco tu perdón, no quiero que me lo regales pero voy ha ganármelo si me dejas.

Me había hecho daño, quizás no se había acostado con ella pero había traicionado mi confianza de la misma manera, asentí, no quería malos rollos en el trabajo, no sé si podría llegar a perdonarla a olvidar aquello, al menos podría fingir que lo hacia, pero no quería decir que le diera otra oportunidad.

Pero debíamos llevarnos bien, al menos hasta noviembre, luego ya decidiría si quería seguir aquí trabajando.

Me estrecho entre sus brazos y la rodee también con los mios con inseguridad, presiono los labios en mi mejilla cerca del oído, me susurro que me quería, la abrace con fuerza antes de soltarla.

-No va a ser tan fácil.-Murmuré antes de irme.

[Lexa]

Era ya domingo, la mañana empezaba como todas, viendo la carrera de mi hermano, era el rookie del año, se había estrenando esta temporada en la categoría y se había coronado en cada carrera, no podía sentirme más orgullosa de él.

De repente la moto salió volando, mi corazón dejo de latir, en ocasiones el ángulo de la cámara engañaba, esperaba que fuera así porque de no ser así la moto habría caído encima de Aden.

Tarde unos instantes en reaccionar, salí corriendo a la clínica, tropecé con todo el mundo a mi paso, cuando entre a la clínica Nia estaba discutiendo con Gustus.

-¿Como esta mi hermano?-Les pregunte con un hilo de voz lleno de temor.

-Mi hijo esta bien.-Me respondió Nia.

-Quiero verlo.-Le pedí.

-No Lexa, esto es por vuestra culpa.-Nos miró a los dos.

Busque ayuda en Gustus que reconoció mi mirada.

-Nia por favor, también es su hermano.-Le pidió.

-Si quieres verlo convéncelo para que deje esto, no voy a pasar con mi hijo por lo mismo que pase con tu padre.

Salí hecha una furia, le pedí un cigarro a un mecánico, se lo agradecí mientras me lo encendía, me senté en el césped perdiendo mi mirada y mi mente más allá del circuito.

Clarke se sentó a mi lado, sin mirarme, me quito el cigarro de los labios y le dio una calada.

-No deberías fumar.-Me regaño haciéndome sonreír.

-Tu tampoco.-Le respondí.

-Yo no soy una deportista famosa.-Me devolvió el cigarro.-Aden esta bien, se ha dislocado el hombro izquierdo, se perderá un par de carreras, si se parece a su hermana,-Se detuvo para observarme con una sonrisa.-puede que ninguna. En un rato Nyko le dejara salir y podrás verlo.

Sus palabras o ella, o una combinación de ambas me reconfortaron, le pase el cigarro y al cogerlo nuestros dedos se rozaron, sentí un hormigueo recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Era ella, que tonta había sido, estaba enamorada de ella de una forma en la que jamás lo había estado antes y me había costado perderla para darme cuenta de ello.

Se levanto dispuesta a irse, no quería que lo hiciera, me devolvió el cigarro mientras mis ojos le suplicaban que se quedara un poco más, pero tenia que volver a la clínica.

-¿Le dirás que he ido a verlo?-Otra suplica por mi parte.

-Por supuesto Lexa.-Me respondió comprensiva.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO – PUNTOS DEL MUNDIAL**

 **LEXA – 1ª – 164**

 **BELLAMY – 2º – 176**

 **LINCOLN – 3º – 135**

 **ONTARI – 4ª – 108**

 **OCTAVIA – 5ª – 113**

Llegaban las vacaciones de verano, tres semanas y media hasta la próxima carrera, tres semanas y media sin ver Clarke.


	11. Chapter 11

[Lexa]

Pese a las vacaciones seguíamos trabajando, Octavia y yo teníamos una sesión de fotos para un patrocinador, una marca de ropa, nos habían preparado dos motos custom, unos ventiladores, teníamos un perchero cada una llenos de ropa.

Durante el cambio de vestuario Octavia empezó a hacerme preguntas personales, seria dada la intimidad de estar medio desnudas en la misma habitación.

-¿Qué tal con Clarke?-Pregunto con entusiasmo.

-Igual, si puede evitar hablar conmigo lo hace, no sé, tengo la sensación de que no quiere más que una simple amistad.-Y aquello me dolía en el alma.-Hasta me dijo que le pidiera disculpas a Costia.

-Es que según lo que me llego a los oídos te comportaste como una autentica capulla con ella.-Me estaba echando la bronca también.- Y respecto a Clarke es normal que este así, solo necesita tiempo, no puede ocultar la forma en que te mira y ya te digo yo que todavía siente algo por ti. -Se termino de poner una camiseta y se sacudió el pelo.-¿Por qué no la invitas este fin de semana? Lincoln ha alquilado un catamarán, sera divertido.-Sugirió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A eso le llamas tu darle tiempo?-Le pregunte sorprendida.

-Tampoco hay que exagerarlo todo, no vaya a ser que encuentre a alguien mejor que tú.-Bromeo dándome un codazo.

-¿Y qué hago? ¿La llamó para que ignoré mi llamada?

[Clarke]

Mis vacaciones eran simplemente estar tirada en casa, hecha un adefesio y ayudar a Kane en las tareas, pintar, cortar el césped, ayudarle con los muebles nuevos que les había regalado...

Estaba jugando a las cartas con Wells en el jardín de casa, mientras mi madre y Kane preparaban la comida, como cuando eramos pequeños, siempre inseparables, siempre en mi casa o en la suya.

Sonó el timbre, ni me inmute, iba ganando y no me gustaba perder, además mi madre ya iba en dirección a la puerta.

-Clarke tienes visita.-Me informo mi madre gritando.

-¿Yo?-Pregunte confusa, toda mi gente ya estaba en esa casa, no sé quien podría visitarme.

Cuando vi aparecer a Lexa tras mi madre no me lo pude creer, recordé las pintas que llevaba en ese momento, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de baloncesto, que me venia enorme porque me la había regalado Wells hace mucho tiempo tras ganar un partido, era mi favorita desde entonces, y como toque final un moño mal hecho con un boli, que había usado para anotar los puntos hasta que se había quedado sin tinta.

-Hola.-Me saludo tímida levantando ligeramente la mano.

-¿No nos vas a presentar?-La pregunta de Wells me confirmo que aquello era real, pero yo no podía gesticular palabra alguna, así que él tomo la iniciativa, se levanto acercándose a Lexa.-Soy Wells el mejor amigo de Clarke.-Se lanzo a darle dos besos, estaba loco.-Y un gran fan.

-Oh.-Le costó reaccionar a Lexa, le había impactado el saludo de Wells, normalmente los fans la saludaban respetando su espacio vital.-Encantada Wells, me han hablado mucho de ti.

-Ella es Abby la madre de Clarke y su marido Kane.-Wells siguió con las presentaciones.-Ella es Lexa Woods una leyenda viva.

-Vale Wells no la incomodes.-Por fin conseguí hablar.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Sinceramente seguía pensando que era un sueño que estuviera en mi casa.

-Eh... Bueno, Lincoln ha alquilado un catamarán, vendrán todos y habíamos pensado que quizás... te, te apetecía venir.-Aquello era tan incomodo para ella como para mi.

-¿Has comido Lexa?-Madres, siempre preocupadas por lo mismo, estaba segura que me iban a avergonzar.-Si quieres puedes quedarte a comer, hay comida de sobra y así nos hablas un poco de ti ya que Clarke no me ha dicho nada y todos vimos aquel beso en televisión.-Vale, mi madre lo había conseguido, note como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

-No se preocupe, comeré en el hotel.-Lexa estaba igual o más avergonzada que yo.

-Te puedes quedar Lexa.-Le informe, además mi madre no la hubiera dejado irse sin comer.

Corrí al baño para ver mi aspecto, no estaba tan mal y no quería parecer que me arreglaba por ella, así que solo quite el boli y arregle el moño.

Durante la comida mi madre acribillo a Lexa a preguntas, como nos habíamos conocido, otras cuyas tuve que cortar, era mi madre no necesitaba saberlo todo. Menos mal que Wells de vez en cuando desviaba la conversación hacia las motos, nunca había agradecido tanto una conversación de motociclismo, aunque fuera para alabar los éxitos de Lexa.

Habiendo dos doctoras en la mesa rápidamente llegamos al tema de las lesiones, que mantuvo distraída a mi madre y no volvió a preguntar por nuestra inexistente relación.

-Gracias por la comida señora Griffin.-Me sorprendió lo formal que era Lexa con mi madre, era hasta gracioso, aunque estaba claro que solo quería caer bien.

-Llámame Abby cariño, esta es tu casa, cuando quieras puedes volver.

Acompañe a Lexa a la puerta, la abrí y se recostó en el marco mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Clarke.

-Solo ha sido una comida, además te ha invitado mi madre.-Asintió decepcionada.

-¿Vendas?

-Dado que Wells esta tan ilusionado con la invitación, me temo que me veo en la obligación de hacerle feliz.-Durante la comida Lexa había invitado a Wells también para que viniera y él se había vuelto loco de alegría, yo no tanto, no quería ir.

Y sí, Wells se hizo fotos con Lexa, que rápidamente subió para alardear que la había conocido en persona y había compartido mesa con ella.

[Lexa]

Estaba sentada en el catamarán con las piernas colgando mientras mis pies acariciaban el agua, esperando a que llegaran los que faltaban y que Clarke no se arrepintiera en el ultimo momento, entonces la vi, estaba preciosa, sentí mariposas en el estomago, me encontraba sonriendo como una tonta.

-¡Lexa!-Me saludo Wells mientras se acercaban.

Me levante para recibirlos, me pareció gracioso como Wells me dio directamente otra vez dos besos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, era perfecto para que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo con Clarke, le coloque la mano sobre la cintura mientras le daba dos besos lo más despacio que pude, me quemaba, no quería dos simples besos con ella.

Me separe dejando escapar un suspiro profundo que seguro que escucho.

-Este es Wells el mejor amigo de Clarke,-Lo presente a Lincoln y Octavia.-¿Ellos no necesitan presentación verdad?-Le guiñe un ojo.

-Encantada.-Le saludo Octavia.

Lincoln le estrecho la mano y de repente llego el alma de la fiesta, Raven gritando de emoción seguida de Emori, Murphy y Miller.

Nos adentramos en el mar, no estábamos solos, habían varias embarcaciones de recreo nos detuvimos en la misma zona pero a una distancia prudente.

Clarke no paraba de hablar con Raven y Emori, Wells estaba fascinado hablando con nosotros sobre carreras, motos, pilotos, era una enciclopedia viva, me había impresionado.

Yo no podía evitar estar pendiente de Clarke, Raven y Emori se habían metido en el agua y la doctora estaba en el borde tenia ciertas dudas mientras las chicas la animaban a saltar.

No podía evitarlo, me gustaba asustarla, oírla gritar, me acerque por detrás corriendo la abrace y salte con ella al agua, gritó de pánico.

-Esta helada.-Me recrimino salpicándome la cara con el agua mientras se separaba un metro de mi, estaba reteniendo una sonrisa y fingía estar enfadada.-Eres idiota Lexa.

Asentí divertida y me sumergí, bajo el agua vislumbre las piernas de Clarke, en cuestión de segundos las acaricie mientras pasaba mi cabeza bajo ella, sentándola en mi nuca, tome impulso para salir con ella sobre mi y la deje caer de espaldas al agua, volvió a gritar, todos se estaban riendo.

-Puedo llegar a ser más idiota aun.-Le comunique riéndome.

-¿No me digas?-Ahora sí que parecía molesta de verdad.- Y yo soy muy vengativa.-Apoyo sus manos en mis hombros y me hundió bajo el agua, intente cogerla pero se revolvió haciéndome salir.-No, no, no, para.-Me rodeo con los brazos por mi espalda para que me estuviera quieta.-Para por favor.-Me suplico.

-No sigas una guerra que no puedes ganar Clarke.

Me di cuenta que no me soltaba, apoye mi cabeza sobre su mentón, relajándome, ella me mantenía a flote, un tímido dedo acaricio mi mano, volvieron aparecer las mariposas, le devolví la caricia, seguimos un rato hasta que nuestros dedos se entrelazaron.

No me atrevía a decir nada, era un momento tan perfecto que temía estropearlo.

-¿Por qué?-Me pregunto con tristeza.

-¿Por qué, qué Clarke?-Busque sus ojos, estaban vidriosos, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, me la lleve hasta una de las escaleras del catamarán para que nadie nos viera, se suponía que habíamos venido a disfrutar, la acorrale contra el primer escalón y me sostuve de él con las manos, Clarke se apoyo en mis hombros.-¿Por qué lo estropee todo?- Asintió evitando mi mirada, yo apenas podía hablar y no sabia como contestar aquella pregunta.-No lo sé, si te dijera cualquier otra cosa te estaría mintiendo, solo sé que me equivoque, me dijo todo lo que llevaba años esperando oír, que me apoyaría en mi carrera porque me amaba y que prefería estar conmigo así que perderme.-Mi voz ya se me había roto.

-¿Y...-Se detuvo, seguía sin mirarme.-¿Existe la posibilidad de que mañana o dentro de unas semanas o quien sabe, te des cuenta de que fue un error decirle que no y que quieras volver con ella?

-No Clarke, tengo muy claro con quien quiero estar y no es con ella.-Me acerque a su oído.-Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar de verdad.

Hundió su cara en mi cuello y me abrazo con fuerza, solté una de mis manos del escalón para rodearle la cintura, a pesar de la temperatura del agua se sentían nuestros cuerpos tan cálidos.

-Créeme que quiero hacerlo.-Murmuró.

No podía verla pero juraría que estaba llorando, presione mis labios en su hombro con los ojos cerrados porque yo también quería hacerlo, la apreté más contra mi.

-Te quiero Clarke.

-No sé que hacéis pero vais a parecer pasas cuando salgáis del agua.-Grito Raven haciéndonos reír, no sé en que momento había vuelto a subir.

-Cuando estés bien subimos ¿de acuerdo?-Le dije con cariño, asintió con los labios apretados y por fin volví a ver sus ojos azules, sonreí, el azul de su mirada debía ser la envidia del mar y del cielo que nos rodeaba, cuando relajo sus labios los atrape con los mios, un beso corto y sencillo, presione mi frente con la suya cerrando los ojos, un calor había invadido todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome palpitar.-Lo siento pero quería hacerlo.

Apenas había terminado la frase cuando sentí los labios de Clarke sobre los mios, la bese de vuelta sus boca me esperaba entreabierta y fui en busca de su lengua que recibió la mía con ansiedad.

Sonreí sobre sus labios.

[Clarke]

Decidí que le daría una oportunidad, aquello no significaba que hubiéramos vuelto pero al menos hablábamos de nuevo, mucho.

Lexa iba a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con Aden, el pequeño Woods era igual que su hermana y ya estaba listo para la siguiente carrera, me enviaban fotos haciendo los payasos, viendo un partido de baseball.

Aunque a Lexa le dolía la presión que ejercía Nia sobre ella para que alentara a su hermano a dejar de correr.

Era como la malvada madrastra de los cuentos infantiles, odiaba a Lexa porque Aden la idolatraba por eso quería que fuera ella quien convenciera al chico de abandonar. Nia se había casado con el padre de Lexa cuando ella era pequeña, su madre había muerto de un cáncer, nunca se habían llevado muy bien, por mucho que la nueva esposa lo intentara, Lexa se pasaba la vida en el circuito con su padre, montando sobre motos, soñando con ser algún día una gran campeona como su padre.

Lexa daría la vida por Aden y no quería robarle su sueño, como me dijo ella no seria lo mismo para su hermano vivir sobre una moto de 49 c.c. hasta que fuera mayor de edad que sobre una del más del doble de cilindrada.

Me llego un mensaje.

 _ **[Lexa 11:43] Nos han pillado**_

¿Qué significaba aquello? Iba a contestar cuando mi madre entro llamándome a gritos, fui en su busca preocupada, tenia una revista del corazón abierta.

-Parece que te lo pasaste muy bien en el catamarán.-Me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Le quite la revista de las manos con el ceño fruncido, había un reportaje enorme, no solo nos habían hecho fotos a nosotros si no a más famosos que también estaban disfrutando de las vacaciones en el mar.

" _Lexa Woods y la doctora Griffin se relajan en el mar dando rienda suelta a su amor"_

Ahora entendía muy bien cuando Lexa me decía que los medios casi siempre malinterpretaban las situaciones, solo nos habíamos besado, de ahí a dar rienda suelta a nuestro amor había mucho camino.

Observe las fotos, estábamos jugando en el agua, besándonos, Raven y Octavia tomando el sol en toples, leí el pie de mis fotos.

" _Tras las especulaciones de una posible ruptura entre la piloto_

 _y la doctora, podemos confirmar que están mejor que nunca._

 _Han compartido sus vacaciones en la costa mediterránea, abordo_

 _de un catamarán de lujo junto a los amigos de Lexa."_


	12. Chapter 12

[Clarke]

Para mi sorpresa Lexa se había tomado con muy buen humor la noticia de nuestras vacaciones, incluso se había puesto de fondo de pantalla la foto en la que me lanzaba al agua.

Estábamos en Spielberg, Austria.

Aden vino a la clínica acompañado por su hermana.

-¿Qué tal la fisioterapia Aden?-Le pregunte algo nerviosa por la mirada intensa de Lexa.

-Genial, estoy en plena forma.-Me respondió con entusiasmo.

-Pues no veo impedimento alguno, solo ten cuidado.-Le aconseje.

-Gracias Clarke.-Estaba tremendamente feliz, entendía porque Lexa no quería quitarle esto.-Las próximas vacaciones deberías venir con nosotros, no sabes lo insoportable que estaba mi hermana, todo el día hablando de ti y...-Su hermana le tapo la boca.

-¡Aden!-Le reprendió la comandante.- Anda déjanos solas.-Le pidió a su hermano con una sonrisa.

El chico asintió y salió.

-¿Así que hablando de mí?-Intenté avergonzarla.

-Es un exagerado.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la camilla.

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunte preocupada, Lexa tenia pánico a las camillas.

-Creo que tengo taquicardia o algo así.-Entrecerró los ojos y se cogió el pecho como si le doliera.

-¿O algo así?-Pregunte incrédula.

Estaba segura que aquello era mentira, que solo me quería tomar el pelo, pero aun así me puse el fonendoscopio, metí la campana por debajo de su camiseta hasta su pecho, tembló cuando sintió el metal tocar su piel.

-Que frío.-Sonrió.

-Ssssh.-Le ordene silencio, no escuchaba nada raro, la mire divertida.-Lexa yo no...-Me detuve al escuchar como su latido se aceleraba.

-Creo que te esta hablando.-Susurró.

-O que estas excitada.-Saque mi linterna y con un rápido movimiento pase la luz por delante de sus pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo?-Sonó desinteresada jugando con el borde de la sabana.

Negué.-Saldré tarde, he de esperar a que terminen todos los entrenamientos.

-Te esperaré entonces.

La mañana fue un no parar, hubo una caída con tres pilotos implicados.

Se me había hecho realmente tarde, seguramente Lexa ya habría comido, además no quería estar a solas con ella.

Salí de la clínica y estaba en la puerta esperando como prometió, cargada con una mochila.

-Venga vamos que me muero de hambre.-Me apresuró.

-¿Donde vamos?-Tenia curiosidad ya que parecía que no me podía librar.

-Si te lo digo ya no es sorpresa.-Se justifico rodeándome los hombros.

-No habías dicho que lo fuera.-Pude sentirme como el centro de atención de todas las miradas.

-Pues lo es.-Me dijo soltándome para que pasara mi credencial por el lector al igual que ella.

Nos dirigíamos hacia el parking, buscando un Range Rover Evoque gris, cada vez que nos acercábamos a uno Lexa apretaba el mando.

-¿No sabes cual es tu coche?-Me parecía extraño que no recordara donde estaba aparcado, ni la matricula ni siquiera algún detalle distintivo.

-No es mio, me lo han dejado las, aunque no he pedido permiso para coger las llaves, bueno puede que no me lo hayan prestado.-Se estaba riendo, confundiéndome no sé si era verdad o me estaba tomando el pelo como siempre.

-¿Las has robado?-Pregunte asustada.

-Tranquila es de Anya, no creo que lo eche de menos y si lo hace ya vera por las cámaras de seguridad que me lo he llevado yo.-Sonaba tan tranquila y divertida con la situación.

Iba en serio, le había robado las llaves del coche a su jefa de equipo, la quería matar.

Nos adentramos en un prado, al bajar del coche abrió su mochila, extendió en el suelo una manta y saco unas bandejas de comida y un par de latas de refresco.

Me había preparado un picnic, era tan dulce cuando se quitaba el mono de piel, dejando de ser la piloto fuerte, decidida que pasaba de todas las criticas.

-¿Y esto?-Pregunte sorprendida.

-La comida.-Rió, sabia que me molestaba que me respondieran con obviedades.-Ven.-Me sentó delante de ella en el césped y me rodeo la cintura con una mano.-He traído sushi.-Abrió la bandeja y me dio de comer.

-¿Sabes que se comer sola?

-¿No?-Sonrío burlándose.-Que mayor.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me recosté sobre ella disfrutando del paisaje, de su presencia, aquel lugar era precioso y el sushi estaba buenísimo.

-¿De donde has robado la comida?

-Del hospitality del equipo.-Dijo riéndose hasta que vio mi cara de incredulidad.-Clarke soy una persona muy ocupada, ¿A caso pensabas que lo había hecho yo?

-No, pensaba que lo habrías comprado como una persona normal.

-Lo he cogido con mucha ilusión para darte una sorpresa.-Intentaba hacerme sentir culpable.

Tras comer nos quedamos en la misma posición, relajamos. Lexa metió tímidamente la mano bajo de mi camiseta, acariciándome con las yemas de los dedos, erizándome la piel, provocando oleadas de calor en mí, mi estomago se contrajo un par de veces. Siguió paseando los dedos por el borde de la cintura de mi pantalón.

-¿Intentas seducirme?-Le pregunte algo excitada.

-Puede.-Dijo con inocencia.- ¿Esta funcionando?-Me reí y negué con la cabeza a pesar de que sí lo estaba consiguiendo, empezó a dejar un reguero de besos en mi cuello.-¿Clarke?

Gire mi cara en su búsqueda y me beso con ternura, me tumbo en el suelo colocándose sobre mí, como echaba de menos la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mio, nos estábamos besando intensamente, sus manos me recorrían con desesperación, por esto no quería quedarme sola con ella.

-Lexa.-La detuve.-Mejor ir despacio, no me quiero volver a precipitar contigo.-Asintió pero no se movió.

[Lexa]

Tenia tantas ganas de estar con Clarke y me las tenia que aguantar, quería ir despacio y debia respetarlo.

Me deje caer a su lado.

-Le tendrás que ofrecer un trato al lobo, o no tendrás prado suficiente para correr.-Estaba jugando con ella pero la había sorprendido.

-Y yo pensando que debías ser tu quien la que me ofrecería cosas en busca de perdón.

-Solo quiero una cosa de ti Clarke, te recuerdo que sé que odias las cosquillas.

-No.-Se levantó y yo con ella dibujando una sonrisa maléfica, me detenía con su índice.-Lexa no por favor, como lo hagas te puedes ir olvidando de que acepte otra invitación de tu parte.

-Cinco.

-Lexa quieta.

-Cuatro.

-¿Vas en serio?

Tres.-Asentí y salió corriendo, le di dos segundos más antes de ir tras ella, podía haberla atrapado mucho antes pero me divertía verla correr, gritando, riendo del nerviosismo. La cogí tirándola al suelo con cuidado y yo tras ella, me detuve a mirarla, tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza en una expresión de horror, esperando las cosquillas, alargue ese sufrimiento antes de soltar una carcajada y no poder parar de reír.

-Te quiero.-Me dijo con seriedad.

Mi risa se detuvo de inmediato y me perdí en la sinceridad de sus ojos, sus palabras habían conseguido lo que no había hecho la carrera, mi corazón se desboco.

Acaricie su nariz con la mía y me beso la barbilla.

-¿Despacio?-Pregunte mientras recorría su mejilla, asintió con la respiración agitada.-Tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad si puedes soportar esta tortura.- Ambas sonreímos con complicidad cuando repetí las misma palabras que Clarke me había dicho en Argentina.

A la mañana siguiente me reí mucho cuando Anya me contó que se había vuelto loca buscando el coche en el parking.

El sábado me caí en la qualy, destroce el carenado, me llevaron rápido al box, salí con la segunda moto, tenia que recortar el tiempo que había hecho Bellamy. Conseguí la pole, mañana saldría primera en la parrilla.

Fui al home, Clarke me estaba esperando, cogió mi cara entre sus manos para observar el rasguño que tenia en la mandíbula, estaba esperando un sermón que nunca llegó, sonreí aliviada.

Respetaba mi profesión.

-Anya me lo ha limpiado, no quería molestarte por una tontería.

-Esta bien,-Sonrío.- solo quería ver que estabas bien. Me voy ya al hotel.-Me dijo con cariño acariciándome la mejilla.

-No...-Le hice pucheros.

-Mañana tienes una carrera y tienes que descansar.-Se estaba riendo de mi cara.

-Lo haremos.-La había confundido.-Duerme conmigo.-Le pedí sin quitar mi cara de suplica.

-No...-Le cogí la mano y la arrastré a la habitación, tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Empecé a desvestirme para ponerme solo la camiseta del pijama, quizás intentando provocarla un poco pero no lo conseguí. Me tumbe en la cama y saque mi móvil para leer los comentarios de los aficionados, cambio su ropa por una camiseta del equipo, no deje de observarla con discreción, se tumbo al otro lado de la cama, sus piernas desnudas me distraían demasiado, quería separarle los muslos y saborearla.

Carraspeo llamando mi atención.

-Tranquila, no voy a intentar nada, ya seras tú quien de el paso.-Le dije mirando mi móvil de nuevo alejándome de aquella visión tan apetecible.-Aunque puede que no deje de provocarte hasta que lo des.-Sonreí y me tiro una almohada en la cara. Nos reímos, volví a mirar el móvil.-¡Mierda!-Exclame con la cara descompuesta.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó asustada.

-Costia.


	13. Chapter 13

[Lexa]

Se habían filtrado anónimamente fotos de mi intimidad, estaba segura que la mano de Costia estaba tras eso, pues eran fotos de cuando estábamos juntas, fotos que le enviaba cuando me encontraba lejos de ella.

Enseguida se había escusado con que había sido un hacker, pero ese golpe bajo llevaba su sello.

-Puede ser verdad.-Dijo la doctora mirando las fotos.

-¿Y por qué solo han colgado fotos mías? Si tiene el ordenador lleno de fotos suyas y créeme que mucho peores.-Estaba encolerizada en esos momentos.

-En esta sale ella contigo, aunque no se le ve nada.-Me enseño la foto y le arranque el móvil rápidamente de la mano, no quería que Clarke viera fotos mías en la cama con otra.-Relájate.-Intento calmarme.-¿De verdad que le pediste perdón en Nueva York?-Estaba dudando de mí, lo que me faltaba.

-Sí Clarke, lo hice, Aden estaba delante cuando me disculpe con ella. Soy un referente para él y quería enseñarle... -Me detuve, Aden vería aquellas fotos, sus compañeros... Deseaba que la tierra me tragara.

-Tienes que hacer algo.-Me dijo con la tranquilidad que me faltaba.

-No pienso caer en su juego.-Quería romper cosas me sentía frustrada, me había labrado con sudor y sangre un nombre en este mundo para que ahora todos me conocieran por mis tetas.-Si respondo la bola se hará más grande, dándole más importancia a todo y no me da la gana.

Clarke me beso el hombro y me rodeó con sus brazos, ni siquiera eso funcionaba para relajarme.

Apenas dormí, vi las fotos una y otra vez durante toda la noche, Clarke terminó durmiéndose sobre mi hombro, creo que tampoco había sido de su agrado aunque intento ocultarlo, tenia que protegerla, seguro que la acribillarían a preguntas y comentarios indeseados.

Salí un momento para llamar por teléfono y no despertar a la doctora, creo que no lo conseguí porque al volver a la habitación estaba saliendo del baño, se dejo caer en la cama.

-Dime que has dormido algo.-Murmuró con la cabeza sobre la almohada, me limite a negar con la cabeza.-Lexa en unas horas tienes una carrera y...

-Y nada.-La interrumpí con tranquilidad acostándome a su lado, seguía enfadada pero no lo iba a pagar con ella.-He hablado con Aden y con Gustus pero me falta hablar contigo, ¿Como te sientes?-Estaba preocupada, le aparte el pelo de la cara. Acababa de "recuperarla" y no quería que saliera huyendo por esto.

-No son mis tetas.-Parecía seria.-Además son muy bonitas.-Sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto.-A Octavia también le han visto las tetas y no ha pasado nada.

-No es lo mismo, Octavia estaba en la playa, no en un baño o en una cama.-Conteste algo a la defensiva.-Clarke no quiero que dudes de mí por esto, esas fotos no son de...-Intentaba tranquilizarme.

-No lo hago.-Me interrumpió acariciándome la mejilla con una sonrisa.-Sé que esas fotos son anteriores a Valencia.-Su seguridad me causo una gran confusión y se dio cuenta.-Tu clavícula Lexa,-Dijo con una sonrisa.- en ninguna foto aparece la cicatriz de la operación.

-Si que te fijaste bien en las fotos.-Me había sorprendido pero me gustaba saber que no tenia que preocuparme por ella.

-¿Estas mejor?-Pregunto preocupada.

-No, sigo furiosa.-Respondí fríamente.

-Así no puedes salir a la pista.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido, molestándome más.

-Clarke no...-Me interrumpió sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

-Yo sé como despejar tu mente,-Susurró en mi oído.-pero para ello debemos romper tu norma y la mía.-Me beso de una forma muy excitante, mordiendo y lamiendo mis labios.

Consiguió que desapareciera todo, rellenando el espacio vacío de Clarke.

-¿Ya no quieres ir despacio?-Mi voz sonaba ronca por la excitación.

Para mi sorpresa se incorporó sobre mí y se quito la camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos y voluptuosos pechos.

Atrape uno de sus pezones con mi boca, besándolo y lamiéndolo lentamente hasta que se endureció, a continuación me dirigí hacia el otro, para que no tuviera celos, la doctora había enderezado su espalda, enterró sus manos en mi pelo mientras yo seguía dándole placer, tire suavemente de su pezón sin querer separarme de él pero Clarke empujaba mi cabeza dirigiéndome a su boca.

El choque fue brutal cuando alcance sus labios, nuestras lenguas no se saciaban, me mordió el labio y tiro de él, nuestras miradas llenas de pasión se encontraron, estaba dando el paso.

Tomo el control, me quito la camiseta y me empujo tumbándome de nuevo, tenia una sonrisa peligrosa, se acostó sobre mi empezando a devorar mi cuello, mi debilidad, cerré los ojos mi respiración ya sonaba entrecortada, metió su mano bajo mi ropa interior acariciándome, dejo de besarme el cuello, abrí mis ojos y la vi observándome con una gran sonrisa provocada por mi lubricación, se relamió los labios antes de morderlos mientras su dedo se deslizaba de arriba a bajo.

-Esto parece muy jugoso.

Se quedo ahí a centímetros de mi rostro observándome mientras introducía sus dedos dentro de mi, entraron con gran facilidad, busque sus labios necesitaba besarla, sus movimientos eran lentos pero precisos, su pulgar jugaba con mi clítoris volviéndome loca de placer. Quería tocarla, mi mano avanzo con firmeza hacia su entrepierna pero la intercepto, entrelazo nuestros dedos y las llevo al lado de mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Déjame...-Me cerro la boca con sus labios.

Cada vez iba más rápido, empujando con fuerza dentro de mí, me faltaba el aire, ya estaba jadeando.

Aporrearon la puerta principal del home, pude escuchar a Anya llamarme a gritos pero Clarke no se detenía.

-¿Correr o correrte?-Susurró excitada la doctora en mi oído para luego buscar mi mirada.

Mire el reloj de la mesita y la bese, teníamos tiempo de sobra y obviamente elegía lo segundo, mis caderas se movían frenéticamente queriéndola sentir más, mi cuerpo se tenso, Clarke tenia ya dificultad para empujar sus dedos dentro de mi, soltó mi mano y cubrió mi boca a tiempo para mitigar aquel gemido escandaloso.

-Te quiero.-Conseguí balbucear.

-Y yo.-Me beso con ternura.

Me beso desde labios hasta mi ombligo retirándome la ropa interior, sus manos acariciaron mis mulos abriéndolos, temblé al sentir su lengua sobre mí. Volvieron los golpes en la puerta haciéndonos reír.

-Abre tú, en un momento salgo.-Necesitaba recuperar el aliento.-Luego terminamos esto en tu hotel.

Se puso la camiseta y me guiño un ojo.

[Clarke]

Cerré la puerta de la habitación tras salir, abrí la puerta de entrada al home cuando Anya iba a golpearla de nuevo.

-Hola.-Me dijo sorprendida.-¿Lexa?

-Ahora sale.-Reprimí una sonrisa.-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Le ofrecí.

Entraba directa al sofá, negó con la cabeza, estaba algo confundida. Abrí la pequeña nevera, ¿Leopard Natural Power Drink? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Me daba igual la verdad, le di un trago, estaba bueno, sabia a frutas, era un sabor que me resultaba familiar, di otro más ¿Argentina? Sonreí al darme cuenta, sabia al primer beso de Lexa.

-¿Ha visto las fotos?-Me pregunto con preocupación Anya disipando mis pensamientos, solo asentí.-¿Esta muy enfadada?-Parecía asustada.

Me encogí de hombros, cuando salí de la habitación no parecía estarlo, Lexa salió por fin vestida con la ropa del equipo.

-Clarke te podías poner pantalones, ¿Que va a pensar mi jefa?-Dijo divertida haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Te veo de muy buen humor.-Anya no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Y eso es malo?-Pregunto Lexa mientras me robaba el refresco y me daba un beso dejándome un poco cortada.

-Supongo que no.-La jefa sonrió, creo que jamás la había visto hacerlo.-Jasper y Monty están fuera y creo que no quieren hablar de motos precisamente.-Volvió la seriedad a su rostro.

-¿Y Gustus?-Le pregunto la comandante preocupada.

-Intentando quitar tus fotos de la red.-Le respondió algo borde.

-Clarke tengo que ir al box, ¿sales conmigo o prefieres esperar aquí?-Tenia una extraña sonrisa.

-No creo que...-Empezó a decir Anya.

-O le preguntan ahora o la abordaran en la puerta de la clínica.-La interrumpió Lexa.-Y prefiero estar con ella cuando lo hagan.

Esto lo había aceptado cuando la bese públicamente, pero no estaba preparada, Anya se lo estaba pensando.

-¿Y qué digo?-Pregunte asustada.

-Lo que sientas.-Sonrió.

Me vestí con la ropa que llevaba el día anterior, menos mal que en la clínica todos llevábamos los mismos polos y no se darían ni cuenta que habia pasado la noche en paddock. Me estaba terminando de vestir cuando entro Lexa a la habitación.

-Si luego necesitas una ducha puedes venir en cualquier momento.-Me arreglaba el cuello del polo mientras hablaba.-Olemos a sexo.-Dijo arrugando la nariz y con una gran sonrisa haciéndome reír.-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, algo nerviosa.-¿Algo? Me temblaban hasta las piernas.

Apretó mis manos con las suyas.

-No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres Clarke.-Envidiaba su serenidad en este momento.

-Todos piensan que somos novias, así que creo que debería apoyarte en un momento como este.

-¿No lo somos? Pues podríamos fingir que lo somos.-Estaba bromeando de nuevo, ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que aquello era una declaración.-Solo para no dejar en mal lugar a quien escribió la noticia.

Era superior a mí lo que me hacia sentir.

Anya abrió la puerta, tras la vaya de seguridad no solo estaban los periodistas de Arkadia, también había un grupo como de diez seguidores de Lexa, quien se acerco a ellos para hacerse fotos y firmar cosas mientras Jasper le preguntaba.

-¿Lexa qué piensas de las fotos que se han filtrado esta noche?

-Que no salgo muy favorecida.-Rió mientras contestaba a Jasper y seguía atendiendo a los aficionados.-¿Vosotros no habéis mandado nunca fotos de ese tipo a vuestras parejas?-Les pregunto, empezaron ha asentir y reír dándole la razón.

-Doctora Griffin,-Tras no sacar nada interesante de Lexa el reportero se dirigió a mí.- ¿Como se siente al saber que medió mundo ha visto los pechos de su novia?

-Me siento afortunada de verlos en directo.-No sé porque había dicho aquello, pero parecía haber cortado a Jasper, sentí el brazo de Lexa rodeándome los hombros, tenia una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Bueno si no tenéis más preguntas tenemos que ir a trabajar.-Empezó a caminar abriendo paso entre la gente.

-Suerte en la carrera Lexa, gracias por vuestra atención.-Se limito a decir Jasper.

-Asegurarte que llegue a la clínica,-le pidió a Anya.-te espero en el box.

[Lexa]

Estábamos en la parrilla de salida, los mecánicos ultimaban detalles mientras las paddock girls sostenían sus paraguas sobre nosotros.

-No sabia que bajo el mono tenias airbags Lexa.-Grito Bellamy.

-¿En serio eres tan capullo?-Le pregunto su hermana.-Te recuerdo que no han sido los únicos pechos que han aparecido publicados últimamente.

Bellamy enmudeció y se puso el casco, las paddock girls salieron y todos nos preparamos, el semáforo se apago.

En la salida tuve un pequeño choque con Bellamy, solo fue un susto que nos hizo perder posiciones, Octavia se había distanciado y Lincoln la seguía. Di caza a mi antiguo compañero y en una curva abierta cuando freno para entrar lo pase con facilidad por fuera.

Seguían las vueltas Lincoln venia detrás de mi pero cada vez le estaba sacando más ventaja, me acercaba al paso de meta, aun quedaban cinco vueltas, Indra le sacaba la pizarra a Octavia marcándole el tiempo que llevaba sobre mí, mi pizarra aun no estaba preparada, me puse algo nerviosa, al final salió tras el paso de mi compañera **"LINC-BELL-OUT"**

En el resto de vueltas me fije que Indra no informaba de lo sucedido a su piloto, empecé a preocuparme.

La carrera termino y cuando llegamos al box las caras de todos no eran de felicidad por el doble podio del equipo.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO CARRERA DE AUSTRIA – PUNTOS GENERALES DEL MUNDIAL**

 **OCTAVIA – 1ª – 138**

 **LEXA – 2ª – 184**

 **ONTARI – 3ª – 124**

 **BELLAMY – / – 176**

 **LINCOLN - / - 135**


	14. Chapter 14

[Clarke]

Estaba atendiendo a Bellamy en la clínica, Lincoln había sido evacuado del circuito en helicóptero. Hasta donde sabia estaba inconsciente y tenia varias fracturas.

Escuchamos a Octavia preguntar por su hermano y entro en la sala donde nos encontrábamos, ni siquiera se había cambiado, todavía llevaba en sus manos el casco.

-Estoy bien O, siento lo de Lincoln, ha sido un accidente.-Le comunico Bell a su hermana algo afligido.

-Tú si que eres un accidente.-Espeto la piloto de Trikru antes de estampar el casco en la cara de su hermano, tumbándolo del golpe.

Me paralice hasta que el personal sujetó a Octavia, cogí unas gasas y las presione sobre la ceja abierta de Bellamy que sangraba a borbotones.

-Sacarla de aquí.-Ordene.

-Olvídate de que vuelva contigo a Sky.-Gritó la piloto antes de que se la llevaran arrastras.

-¿Tu también piensas lo mismo?-Me pregunto con un tono amargo.

-Yo no opino Bellamy.

-Todos esperan demasiado de mí.-Su confesión me sorprendió.-Soy humano cometo errores.

Errores que le podían costar la vida a alguien, la organización lo penalizo y en la siguiente carrera saldría en el ultimo lugar, poco castigo para mi punto de vista.

En cuanto pude me presente en el hospital, Nyko me necesitaba, teníamos que evaluar las lesiones de Lincoln y decir si había que operar.

Salí en busca de Octavia, en los papeles figuraba como su esposa y necesitábamos su consentimiento.

Estaba en la habitación con Lincoln quien había recobrado el conocimiento pero lo habían tenido que sedar. Llame tímidamente y Octavia salió para hablar conmigo.

-¿Dime que tienes buenas noticias Clarke?-Estaba desolada.

-Hay que operar y necesito tu consentimiento.-Me detuve un instante no sabia como preguntar si era su esposa.-No sabia que estabais casados.

-Nadie lo sabe, solo Indra y Miller que fueron los testigos, nos casamos en Austin con sombreros de vaqueros.-Sonreía con tristeza.-Clarke.-Me miro intensamente con dolor.- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Volverá a pilotar.-Le aseguré.

-No, no es eso,-negaba con la cabeza.- me da igual que vuelva a pilotar o no, solo sálvalo, no dejes que le pase nada en el quirófano.

-Esta en buenas manos.-Nos abrazamos y la pude sentir llorar.-Todo va ha ir bien Octavia.

-¿Como esta?-Nos interrumpió Lexa preocupada.

Habían sido compañeros de equipo desde pequeños, eran como hermanos.

Octavia la abrazo, Lexa me interrogaba con la mirada mientras consolaba a su compañera, le indique que todo iba bien.

Repasé con Nyko la operación una y otra vez al detalle, Lexa me había rogado que hiciera todo lo posible para que Lincoln volviera a subir a una moto, pero lo que resonaba en mi cabeza era la petición de Octavia, lo amaba y no quería perderlo no importaba el precio.

Me sentí identificada con ella, perfectamente podía ser Lexa la que estuviera apunto de entrar al quirófano, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta solo de pensarlo.

La operación afortunadamente salió bien, Lincoln estaba de buen humor pese a que estaría alejado de los circuitos un mes y medio aproximadamente.

Octavia permaneció con él hasta el jueves de madrugado cuando cogió un vuelo para estar por la mañana en Brno, República Checa.

Con la operación y el posoperatorio no sabia como llevaba Lexa su pequeño problema, las veces que me había conectado solo vi cosas positivas. Los fans la arroparon en las redes sociales, dándole todo su apoyo por las fotos filtradas.

El jueves el ambiente en paddock era tenso e incomodo entre Sky y Trikru.

Volvía a la clínica cuando pasé por delante del box de Lexa, me asome tímidamente, no la había visto en días, la oí llamarme a mis espaldas desde dentro del camión, subí las escaleras y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

-¿Sales a la pista o vuelves de ella?-Le pregunte al verla vestida con el mono.

-Salgo en breve.-Me rodeo contra una de las paredes.-¿Me das un beso de buena suerte?

Le di un beso pero rápidamente me apretó a su cuerpo metiéndome las manos por dentro de mi camisa, prolongando el beso.

-Esto no es un beso.-Le dije divertida.-¿No tienes otra cosa qué hacer que calentarme por el paddock?

-Ssshhh.-Me mando silencio.-Tenia ganas de verte.

Me besaba apasionadamente, sus manos apretaban mis pechos, la apreté más contra mí deseaba tanto estar con ella, lo teníamos pendiente pero no era el lugar ni el momento, sonó mi teléfono y bajo a mi cuello para dejarme contestar.

-¿Raven?-Pregunte en un gemido al sentir un mordisco en mi yugular.-Hola Anya,-Me tense por completo al oírla al otro lado de la linea mientras Lexa desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa luchaba con sus manos para que parara.- ¿Con Lexa? ¿Por? ¿Telemetría?

No sabia de que me estaba hablando pero Lexa sí, se detuvo y cogió mi móvil con seriedad, era la segunda vez que nos interrumpía, aproveche para abotonar mi camisa.

-Sí Anya estoy con Clarke,-Contesto mientras me impedía abotonarme la camisa.-vale, lo siento, no volverá a pasar, en un momento voy.-Colgó.

-¿Telemetría?-Pregunte confusa.

-Los sensores del mono,-Dijo desabrochando los botones que yo ya había abrochado.-estaban viendo unos picos anormales en la pantalla.-Reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Me quieres decir que han visto un gráfico de todo lo que hemos hecho cuando lo llevas puesto?

-Puede.-Dijo confusa.

Yo estaba abrochando cada botón que ella soltaba.

-Te veo esta noche.-Detuve sus manos.-No quiero ni que te acerques a mi con eso puesto.

[Lexa]

-Porno codificado.-Me recibió eufórica Raven cuando entre al box.

Negué con la cabeza y me subí en la moto, en los libres batí el tiempo del circuito, una pequeña victoria personal más, de la cual pronto se hicieron eco todos.

La verdad que quería terminar pronto con aquello, quería ver a Clarke pero Titus había convocado una reunión.

Nos echo una pequeña bronca, la peor parte se la llevo Octavia por la agresión en la clínica, aunque todos lo sabíamos en el paddock dado que cierto personal no era muy discreto. Por suerte no había llegado a oídos de la organización.

Además Titus quería que sus dos pilotos compartieran datos, acepte de buen grado, hubiera pensado que me quería relevar a un segundo plano de no ser que me ofreció renovar mi contrato con su equipo por tres temporadas más.

Necesitaba pensarlo, vague por el paddock hasta llegar al home, me tumbe en suelo.

La temporada pasada iba a ser la ultima porque estaba segura que iba a ganar mi séptimo mundial, tras el accidente que me lo arrebato firme un año más solo en busca de ese titulo, pero ahora me daba igual ganarlo o no, solo quería ser feliz y disfrutar.

La puerta me golpeo los pies al abrirse, Clarke se asomo confundida en busca del obstáculo.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Me pregunto sorprendida tumbándose a mi lado.

-Pienso en que no sé que hacer con mi vida.-Me gire en busca de su mirada.-Llevo años obsesionada por ganar, siempre me digo un titulo más, pero nunca es cierto. Este iba a ser mi ultimo año porque no veía más allá del séptimo. ¿Qué hago cuando lo gane? ¿O si no lo hago?

-Pues ir a por el octavo o volver a perseguir el séptimo.-Sonaba convencida.

-¿No tienes miedo?-Pregunte confusa.

-Sí que lo tengo Lexa, cuando vi a Lincoln no pude evitar pensar que podías ser tú, pero es tu decisión, tu forma de vivir, no voy a luchar contra ello.-Hablaba con tristeza.

-Titus me ha pedido que siga tres años más con su equipo. ¿Contaría contigo? ¿Seguirás aquí?-La idea de estar tres temporadas más aquí lejos de ella durante semanas e incluso meses me aterraba.

-Aun no he decidido que haré cuando termine esta temporada, mi antiguo puesto en el hospital me aguarda.

La madre de Clarke dirigía el hospital y le había concedido una excedencia.

-Hablare con Nyko para que te renueve, todos están encantados con tu trabajo seguro que lo hará.

-No, no hace falta Lexa, ya me la ofreció.-Dijo apartando la mirada.

-¿Y cual es el problema?-Estaba muy confundida.

-Nyko tiene un problema de salud, quiere dejar esto en mis manos pero acabo de llegar, seguro que hay gente más preparada que yo.-Volvió a mirarme y acaricio mi rostro.-Que vuelva a mi antigua vida con mi gente no significa que lo nuestro termine.

-¿Temes la presión del puesto?-Me negaba aceptar aquello.

-No, prácticamente ya hago la mayor parte del trabajo de Nyko, los seguimientos de los pilotos... ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?-Rogó.

-No tenemos porque hacerlo.-Sonreí con tristeza.

Me besó de inmediato abalanzándose sobre mí, empecé a desabrocharle la camisa pero pronto perdí la paciencia y le di un tirón haciendo que saltaran los botones. Se levanto y tiró de mi mano para que fuéramos a la cama.

Nos desnudamos con desesperación, se tumbo sobre mí entrelazando nuestras manos sobre la almohada, me besaba con sosiego, moviendo su cuerpo sobre el mio de igual forma. Me solté de ella y la hice colocarse de forma invertida, cuando paso uno de sus muslos por delante de mis ojos me perdí en aquella imagen que tenia enfrente, abierta para mí.

Le acaricié los muslos llegando a su cadera, empujándola hacia mi boca, me encantaba su sabor, ella aun jugaba besando mis ingles mientras mi lengua la penetraba.

Su lengua acariciaba mi clítoris y sus dedos entraban decididos haciéndome perder el control, no podíamos hacerlo a la vez, moví sus caderas contra mi mientras la devoraba ahora era ella quien perdía el control salió de mi interior y me apretó las piernas en un gemido, pero no paré, quería más. Sus rodillas chocaban con mis hombros debido a su movimiento, el segundo orgasmo llegó con más fuerza.

-¡Lexa!-Rogó.

Se alejo de mí al ver que seguía sin detenerme, me relamí, estaba empapada de ella. Reí al verla recuperar el aliento, me fulmino con la mirada divertida mientras abría mis muslos sumergiéndose entre ellos.

Eso había sido un desafío.


	15. Chapter 15

[Clarke]

Cuando me levante me di una ducha en aquella diminuta ducha, abrí la maleta de Lexa en busca de ropa interior, boxers, tangas, esto ultimo me serviría y una sudadera. Olía a café, salí de la habitación y pude ver dos vasos desechables de cartón junto a una bolsa, Lexa estaba en el sofá cruzada de piernas con un moño mal hecho y unas gafas de vista cosiendo los botones de mi camisa, era adorable.

-¿No desayunas con el equipo?-Pregunte sacando un bollo de chocolate de la bolsa.

-Prefiero hacerlo contigo.-Levanto los ojos sobre las gafas un segundo.-No te adelantes.-Ordeno, volvió a mirarme mientas lo dejaba en su sitio.-¿Esa cremallera no esta muy abrochada?

Sonreí y empecé a bajarla hasta que me diera su aprobación, hasta mitad de mis pechos, me senté frente a ella observándola coser.

-Estas muy mona cosiendo con gafas.

-Si no dejaras toda tu ropa en el hotel no tendría que hacerlo.-Dijo molesta.

-No me has entendido.

Gatee sobre ella mientras dejaba la camisa y la aguja en el suelo, termino de desabrochar la cremallera de la sudadera, rodeo mi cintura con las manos atrayéndome a sus labios, tan carnosos y apetecibles, jugué con ellos antes de besarlos con ternura.

No nos dimos cuenta de que se abría la puerta hasta que oímos a Anya dando los buenos días, deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el de Lexa, enterrando mi cara en su cuello, por vergüenza y desesperación al ser la tercera vez que nos interrumpía.

-Clarke no se porque te tapas la cara cuando lo que se te ve es el culo.-Me informo Lexa riéndose.

Intente tímidamente taparlo con la sudadera pero pronto sentí las manos de Lexa sobre mis nalgas, cubriéndolas.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceo Anya.

-Creo que debemos poner normas, como llamar antes de entrar por ejemplo.

Anya no dijo nada, no podía verla, pero escuche la puerta cerrarse.

[Lexa]

No se me olvidaba la conversación de anoche, fui en busca de Nyko para hablar con él, si había alguna posibilidad de que Clarke se quedara aquí conmigo la iba ha hallar.

-¿Todo bien Lexa?-Me pregunto al verme entrar al hospitality de la clínica.-Clarke esta trabajando.

-Venia para hablar contigo.-Me senté a su lado.-Sé que Clarke aun no ha aceptado la oferta que le hiciste y no sé porqué.

-Creo que tiene miedo, siempre que le he pedido que suba al medical car me ha dado una negativa. Será por su padre.

Analice sus palabras, Nyko siempre tenia que estar en pista con el coche y si Clarke tenia miedo era lo que le impedía aceptar el puesto. Lo que no entendía era que tenia que ver su padre, apenas me había contado nada de él.

-¿Su padre?-Pregunte indiscretamente.

-Sí, que muriera en un accidente por exceso de velocidad es lo que le causa pánico de subirse en el medical car.

Asentí, me parecía tan irónico que en Montmelo me alentara ha afrontar mi miedo cuando ella ni lo intentaba.

Dude en preguntarle por su estado de salud, no lo hice, no quería meter a Clarke en un aprieto, no cuando tenia la clave para que se quedara trabajando aquí aunque resultara egoísta por mi parte.

-No retires la oferta, hablaré con ella.

Salí pensando en la manera de conseguir que afrontara su miedo sin que pareciera que la estaba presionando, lo pensé durante todo el fin de semana sin que se me ocurriera algo.

No solo gané la carrera de Brno, si no que también baje un par de décimas el récord de velocidad que había establecido el jueves.

Bellamy consiguió cruzar la meta en sexto lugar pese haber salido el ultimo, debido a que muchos pilotos le dejaron pasar, bien por amistad o por miedo, que Miller junto a otro piloto muy amigo suyo taponaron y sumado a que Ontari no dejo pasar a su compañero.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO CARRERA BRNO – PUNTOS GENERALES DEL MUNDIAL**

 **LEXA – 1º – 209**

 **OCTAVIA – 2ª – 145**

 **MILLER – 3º – 129**

 **BRYAN – 4º – 127**

 **ONTARI – 5ª – 132**

 **BELLAMY – 6º – 186**

El box Sky se estaba rompiendo, Pike quería elevar a su piloto estrella y Ontari parecía empezar ha ir por libre.

Nos quedamos hacer test los días posteriores a la carrera, Clarke se había ido a Inglaterra para ver como avanzaba la recuperación de Lincoln, nos reuniríamos allí.

El miércoles ya habíamos llegado a Inglaterra, Octavia y yo íbamos en el coche del aeropuerto al hotel más próximo al circuito, se suponía que Lincoln la estaría esperado allí.

-¿Sabes que Clarke esta con Lincoln?-Me pregunto mi compañera mirando el móvil.

-Sí.

-¿Que esta con Lincoln en paddock ahora mismo?-Me enseño la foto.-Caballero cambio de destino, llévenos al circuito de Silverstone.-Ordeno.

Saque mi móvil, habían subido una foto nueva con Raven y estaban en la terraza del hospitality tomando el sol, por suerte no estábamos muy lejos.

[Clarke]

Había estado en casa de Lincoln comprobando su estado, iba en silla de ruedas, debido a la fractura de pierna, a la del brazo y la de una costilla.

Me rogó que le llevara al circuito para darle una sorpresa a su mujer y allí terminamos, yo arrastrando su silla de ruedas por el paddock, que estaba prácticamente desierto, algunos mecánicos, gente montando las instalaciones móviles.

-Vamos hacernos una foto.-Me pidió ya con la cámara preparada.-Para que la vean nuestras chicas.-Añadió sonriente.-Pon cara de velocidad Clarke.

Nos encontramos a Raven que nos invito a tomar algo en el hospitality de Trikru que ya estaba montado.

-Para las pocas veces que sale sol en este sitió deberíamos aprovechar cuando brilla con fuerza.-Sugirió la mecánica.-¿Vamos arriba?

-Me tendréis que ayudar a subir.-Ordeno Lincoln.

Se agarró de nuestros cuellos y lo levantamos ayudándolo a subir por las escaleras, era una absoluta locura, un mal paso y seriamos tres escayolados no uno.

Llegamos a una especie de terraza improvisada, sentamos a Lincoln en una de las sillas, nos hicimos una foto más con él era un obseso de las redes sociales. Nosotras nos tumbamos en el suelo, saque de mi bolso la protección solar haciéndoles reír.

-¿Siempre llevas eso en el bolso Clarke?-Me pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, por si no lo habéis notado a diferencia de vosotros soy más blanca que la leche y si he de caminar por el paddock bajo el sol me quemo.

-Coge una scooter.-Salto Raven, me limite a negar.

Llevábamos un buen rato, Raven nos había subido algo de beber y después se había quitado la camiseta para broncearse, estábamos fuera de la visión de cualquiera que caminara por el paddock en ese momento.

Escuchamos que alguien subía maldiciendo, me incorpore quedándome sentada en el suelo, era Octavia.

-Estáis como cabras, ¿como se os ocurre subirlo por esas escaleras?-Pese ha dirigirse a nosotras nos ignoró y se fue directa a besar a su marido.-Ya veremos como lo bajamos luego.

-Lo arrojamos por la barandilla.-Dijo Lexa.

Había estado tan centrada en Octavia que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba guapísima con unas gafas de sol que le daban un toque de chica mala, se quito la camiseta venia directa en mi dirección, me dio un beso y se sentó entre mis piernas dándome la espalda.

-¿Crema?-Le ofrecí.

-Si me la untas tú.-Me dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

Le recogí el pelo con una goma, me puse crema en las manos y empecé a extendérsela por los hombros con suaves caricias, Raven estaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados halando con Lincoln y Octavia, desconecte, centrándome en cada rincón de la piel de Lexa, había apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro respirando profundamente, parecía dormida, puede ver por encima de sus gafas que tenia los ojos cerrados, condujo mis manos a su escote, no estaba dormida.

Me estaba excitando y se lo hice saber mordiéndole la oreja.

-¿Sabes si ya ha llegado el camión con mi home?-Me susurró.

Levante la mirada en su busca y negué, todavía estaban llegando algunos camiones, me beso la mandíbula y en seguida fui en busca de sus labios.

-Parecéis conejos.-Dijo Raven.-De verdad me dais mucha envidia.

Teníamos toda la tarde libre por delante, al bajar fuimos al hospitality del equipo de Lincoln, quería ver a su equipo, aunque apenas había gente allí.

Raven se había ido, era como los marineros con un amor en cada puerto, bueno en su caso varios por cada circuito.

Sinclair uno de los mecánicos de Lincoln se volvió loco de alegría al verlo, le informo de como iba todo, me aleje de la conversación, algo había llamado mi atención.

-Un simulador.-Me informo Lexa sonriendo.-¿Quieres subir?

Era un simulador, una moto sin ruedas frente una gran pantalla, no pasaría nada ¿no? No dirigimos las dos hacia donde estaba, me subí y aceleré en cuanto se puso en marcha, pero al frenar aquello se movió como un toro mecánico de no ser por Lexa que me sujeto me hubiera caído.

Quise bajar me había llevado un buen susto pero insistió que lo intentara de nuevo, ella se subió tras de mí y cogió mis manos con seguridad, estaba tan pegada que tenia su cara al lado de la mía, movió su cadera encajandose más a mi cuerpo.

-Mientras aceleres se mantiene de pie.-Susurró en mi oído.-Cuando cortas.-Movió mi mano hacia arriba con suavidad en una caricia y empezamos a inclinarnos.-Tumba para que puedas entrar en la curva.

Volvió a empujar mi mano hacia abajo enderezándonos, empecé a disfrutar de esa sensación, Lexa me transmitía tanta seguridad que creo que seria capaz de subirme con ella a una de verdad, de paquete por supuesto.

[Lexa]

Se me acababa de ocurrir una idea para quitarle el miedo a Clarke, para que subiera en el medical car y aceptara el trabajo de Nyko, para que se quedara aquí conmigo en esta especie de polis móvil. El único problema que debía esperar hasta el lunes para llevarla a cabo, le mande un mensaje a Anya para que se ocupará de todo, a parte de ser la jefa también era mi chica de los recados y necesitaba que me consiguiera un par de cosas.


	16. Chapter 16

[Clarke]

Estaba descansando en el home de Lexa, esta vez sí que me había traído ropa porque seguro que terminaría durmiendo aquí una vez más.

Me levante para abrir la puerta, alguien había llamado, era Gustus que entró como si fuera su casa, me intimidaba un poco ese hombre.

-Lexa no esta.-Le informe.

-Quiero hablar contigo.-Contesto tomando asiento.

-Pues tú dirás.-Permanecí de pie, no muy lejos de la puerta.

-¿Todo bien?-Me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sí, aunque no creo que hayas venido para preguntarme como estoy.-Soné borde sin poder evitarlo.

-Eso es verdad.-Asentí para que prosiguiera.-Quieren un reportaje sobre vosotras, como el que le hicieron a Lincoln y Octavia.

-Dudo que Lexa quiera dar una entrevista sobre su vida privada.-Le corte.

-Ahí es donde entras tú Clarke,-Sonrió.- la gente quiere saber cosas sobre ella, sobre vosotras, os adoran. Seria muy bueno para su carrera ese acercamiento con el publico.-Arqueo una ceja con suspicacia.- Y esta claro que tienes influencia sobre ella.

-No voy a pedirle que haga algo que no quiere.-Respondí molesta ante la insinuación.

-Querrá si tú se lo pides. Hazlo por ella.-Rogó.

Lexa entró en ese instante encontrándose conmigo al lado de la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a su representante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gustus?-Preguntó confusa.

-Quería hablar contigo en persona, nos han ofrecido una entrevista, sobre vosotras dos, vuestra historia de amor en el paddock...

-No.-Interrumpió bruscamente con seriedad la piloto.-No lo vamos hacer.

-Creo que puedo hablar por mi misma.-Me fulminó con la mirada pero no me detuve.-Puede ser algo bueno Lexa.

-He dicho que no.-Concluyo yéndose a la habitación.

No sé en que momento me puse a favor de Gustus, puede que tuviera razón ese reportaje le podría ser favorable a Lexa, mostrando ese lado suyo oculto bajo la piloto.

No me dirigió la palabra así que me fui al hotel a dormir, no la entendía y no hacia nada por explicármelo, me sentí desplazada.

[Lexa]

Me había molestado mucho que Clarke intentará interferir en mi gestión de decisiones, decisiones sobre como llevar mi carrera, mi vida. Pero no podía estar enfadada con ella, llevaba un día sin verla y me estaba consumiendo, planteándome la entrevista, pero esa entrevista solo me hundiría más cuando Clarke se fuera tras la temporada.

Seria el recordatorio de mi fracaso en el amor, de mi egoísmo, de que no podía ser feliz fuera de este lugar.

Fui a ver a mi hermano después de los entrenamientos libres, siempre me ayudaba a relajarme aunque esta vez me estaba poniendo de los nervios, no dejaba su bmx ni un instante mientras hablábamos.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?-Me pregunto dándole vueltas a la bici sobre la rueda delantera.

-No lo sé enano, ya sabes que no me gustan esas cosas.-La verdad era que no quería exponerme ha fijar una diana en mi corazón roto para la siguiente temporada.

-Eres muy rara.

Vi a Clarke andando al otro lado del paddock deseaba hablar con ella, pasar el tiempo que nos quedara juntas.

-Déjame la bici enano.-Exigí.

-¿Que me das a cambio?

-Aden.-Me queje, no estaba para perder el tiempo.-¿Qué quieres?-Cedí desesperada.

-Probar tu moto.

-Ni de coña.-Pensé en qué podía darle.-Convenceré a Lincoln para que te deje probar una de la categoría intermedia, pero ni una palabra ni fotos.-Le amenace.- Como tu madre se enteré me mata.

-Hecho.-Acepto y me presto su bmx.

Pedalee deprisa esquivando a la gente hasta llegar a Clarke, me limite a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres Lexa?-Me pregunto cansada.

-¿Te llevo? ¿Donde vas?

-A la clínica.-Dijo sin dejar de andar.

La seguí despacio, manteniéndome a su lado.

-Podríamos salir al circuito luego.-Propuse con miedo, no quería que me rechazara.-Te llevaré con la bici.

-¿Vas a pedalear seis kilómetros conmigo detrás?-Pregunto incrédula.

-Solo son 5 kilómetros y 901 metros.-Dije haciéndola reír.

Esperé a que terminara lo que tuviera que hacer, cuando salió se quedo pasmada.

-¿Lo decías de verdad?

-Por supuesto.-Sonreí al verla dudar.

Subió detrás de pie y se sujeto de mis hombros mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada, el vigilante nos abrió paso para rodar al rededor de la pista.

-¿Por qué te molestó tanto?-Sonaba preocupada.

-Si lo quieres hacer lo haré Clarke.-Le dije con serenidad.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.-Me regaño.

-Me cuesta pedalear si hablo.-Le dije divertida intentando evitar hablar más del tema.

-No tienes que hacerlo por mí, si lo haces que sea porque quieres.

-Te quiero a ti y si eso te hace feliz lo haré.-Me sincere.

Me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y beso mi cabeza.

-Esto es por ti Lexa.

Estaba segura que terminaría perdiéndola si se iba. Deseaba tanto que fuera lunes para hacer algo por ella, por mi en realidad, que enfrentara su miedo y pudiera aceptar el dichoso trabajo para yo poder disipar este miedo de mi interior.

Anocheció mientras seguíamos con nuestro paseo, Clarke me abrazaba dándome besos de vez en cuando por el cuello, la cabeza, los hombros, me hacia feliz con su sola presencia, quise prolongar esos momentos lo máximo posible.

Al día siguiente tenia tantas agujetas que apenas podía moverme, no me clasifique en un buen lugar para la carrera del domingo, no me importaba, aunque perdiera la carrera no cambiaría aquel paseo por nada del mundo.

Al apagarse el semáforo pude avanzar hasta la cuarta posición, iba tras la rueda de Octavia estaba cómoda siguiendo su trazada, vuelta a vuelta estudiándola, viendo en cada curva los espacios libres que dejaba. Aproveche uno para cambiar la trazada y adelantarla, dando caza a la cabeza de carrera.

Bellamy y Ontari luchaban encarnizadamente por la primera posición, conociendo a ambos preferí quedarme fuera del conflicto, me daba igual ganar, solo quería cruzar la meta sin incidentes.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO CARRERA SILVERSTONE – PUNTOS GENERALES DEL MUNDIAL**

 **ONTARI – 1ª – 157**

 **BELLAMY – 2º – 206**

 **LEXA – 3ª – 225**

 **OCTAVIA – 4ª – 158**

Quede tercera en Inglaterra pero seguía encabezando el mundial a falta de seis carreras.

Anya había conseguido lo que le pedí, estaba nerviosa y entusiasmada con aquella idea, espero que a mi doctora también le resultara una idea atractiva.

[Clarke]

Lexa había insistido en que nos quedáramos dos día más en Silverstone, así que alargue la reserva del hotel ya que tras la carrera desmantelaban el paddock.

Se abrió la puerta del baño, Lexa me miraba con una sonrisa juguetona desde el marco de la puerta, totalmente desnuda, desapareció volviendo a entrar y la seguí desnudándome por el corto camino. Estaba recostada en la bañera, parecía una diosa, me hizo espació para que la acompañara, al sentarme entre sus piernas note sus pezones en mi espalda la cual moví para sentirlos más, me rodeo con sus brazos y me recosté sobre su cuerpo.

-Siento haberme enfadado contigo.-Susurró.-Tengo una sorpresa preparada para mañana.

-Mejor disfrutar el ahora.

Gire mi cara para buscar sus labios, prolongando el beso, intensificándolo, era una adicción para mí.

No sé porque fuimos al circuito por la mañana, pensé que quizás pudiera ser por el reportaje, sé que había hablado con Gustus para aceptar pero era demasiado precipitado. El box ya estaba vacío, abrió la puerta que daba al pit line y al salir no me lo pude creer.

-Un BMW del mismo modelo que el que utiliza Nyko.-Dijo Lexa abriendo los brazos de par en par.

-No.-Sentencié.

Parecía una broma de mal gusto.

-Clarke...

-He dicho que no Lexa.-Grite molesta.- No me pienso subir en un coche a quien sabe cuanta velocidad por un circuito por muy piloto que seas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en Montmelo? Al menos inténtalo.

-¿Quien te lo ha dicho? ¿Wells? ¿Ha sido él?-Me había vuelto histérica.

-Qué más da quien me lo haya dicho, lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo dijiste tú.-Se había molestado, era ridículo.

Estaba enfadada con ella, quería llorar ¿Como podía hacerme esto?

-¿Por qué te empeñas en que acepte el trabajo de Nyko?

-Porque no quiero perderte.-Dijo con tristeza partiéndome el alma.

-No lo harás.-Tome su cara entre mis manos mientras se lo aseguraba.

-Sé como funciona esto,-Aparto su cara de mí.- volverás a tu vida, apenas nos veremos durante las temporadas, te preocuparas, te cansaras, discutiremos y terminaras alejándote por completo de mí, a no ser que encuentres a alguien primero que rellene el vacío.

-Ven conmigo.-Le pedí y de inmediato me arrepentí de aquellas palabras, yo no era así, no quería ser así.

-Yo no te he pedido que renuncies a quien eres,-La había herido ambas lo sabíamos.- solo te he pedido que lo seas aquí. Mi vida esta aquí no sé hacer otra cosa que pilotar, somos lo que somos, no se puede cambiar.

-¿Tenemos fecha de caducidad?-Pregunte con la voz rota.


	17. Chapter 17

[Lexa]

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo Clarke, pensaba que era diferente, que entendía mi forma de vivir, quizás sí tuviéramos fecha de caducidad, la que ella marcara y ya lo había hecho, el fin de temporada.

Me aleje de ella, me apoye sobre el capo del coche, saque un cigarrillo y me lo encendí. No solía fumar, solo lo hacia cuando me estresaba y ahora se me estaba cayendo el mundo encima.

-No puedes fumar aquí.-Me dijo Clarke afligida mientras se acercaba a mí.

-¿Y quien me lo va ha prohibir?-Pregunte desafiante.

-Lo siento.-No podía mirarme a la cara.

-No te disculpes ahora que has tirado la piedra, sabias que eso me iba a doler.-Apenas la miraba de reojo para ver sus reacciones.

-No te quiero perder.-Rodeo mi cintura y busco mi mirada.-Lo intentaré, pero no voy a cambiar mi decisión.

-No lo hagas porque no es lo que quieres.-Le dije con frialdad.

-Te quiero a ti y si esto es importante para ti lo haré.

-¿Soy egoísta por querer...

-Lexa,-Me interrumpió.-eres lo que eres y me enamoré de ello en su conjunto. Solo frena si te lo pido.

-No Clarke.-Saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y se las di.-Tu decides cuando hacerlo.

[Clarke]

Me quería a su lado, había alquilado el circuito para mí, un coche, todo para conseguirlo, debía hacerlo por ella y ahora que sabia que yo iba a tener el control aquello seria un paseo de abuelas que no iba ha cambiar nada.

-¿Un beso de buena suerte?-Le rogué.

Me dio un beso en la frente con tristeza y se subió en el lado del copiloto, le había hecho daño, seria complicado que se le olvidara de mis palabras.

Arranque y salí a pista, iba despacio, Lexa me cantaba cada curva con seriedad, se conocía el circuito a la perfección.

-Izquierda cerrada y luego a la derecha.

Con cada vuelta me iba relajando mientras mi pie derecho presionaba más el acelerador, me estaba empezando a conocer el circuito, Lexa se dio cuenta porque dejo de indicarme las curvas.

Ya sabia donde y como frenar, donde acelerar, todo era información en mi cabeza.

-¿Esto es lo que sientes cuando pilotas?-Le pregunte algo entusiasmada.

-¿Qué sientes?-Pregunto todavía seria.

-Datos.-Me limite a responder, parecía que no quería hablar.

-Sí, ¿A cuanto vas?-No respondí, iba a 180 km/h, en algunos momentos había rozado los 200.-Si yo te he confiado mi vida ¿Por qué tu no puedes hacer lo mismo con un piloto experto?

Seguí sin contestar, tenia razón, además el circuito poco tenia que ver con una gran ciudad transitada, me detuve en medio de la pista, me estaba sintiendo mal. La mano de Lexa cogió la mía con firmeza y apretó sus labios contra ella.

-Lo intentaré.-Prometí.-Pero no te hagas ilusiones de que continué aquí, echo de menos mi vida.

-Todavía nos queda tiempo y gasolina por si quieres continuar.-Parecía no escucharme.

-Lexa,-Llame su atención.-antes no pensé bien lo que dije.

-Pero lo pedías de verdad.-Respondió mirando por la ventanilla.

-Sí, supongo que sí.-Trague saliva, había abierto una grieta entre nosotras.

Fuimos directas a Misano, San Marino. Pues solo habían tres días de descanso y los habíamos pasado en Silverstone.

Lexa estaba rara, estaba tan convencida de que no iba a funcionar la relación a distancia que no lo quería ni intentar, alejándose poco a poco de mí, matándome día a día. Deseaba que se terminara ya el mundial poniendo punto final a esta condena.

Estaba viendo los libres en la clínica, quería con todas mis fuerzas que se cayera para que viniera a la clínica y conseguir hablar con ella, aquí no me podría evitar.

Mis suplicas fueron escuchadas, me arrepentí de inmediato de haberlo deseado, le había reventado el neumático trasero y se había dado un buen golpe. Sin embargo no vino a la clínica, cogió la segunda moto y siguió con los libres.

Cuando termine mi trabajo fui a buscarla a su home, me la encontré con una bolsa de frío sobre el hombro.

-¿Por qué coño no has venido?-Estaba realmente enfadada con ella, pero no por la caida.

-No era necesario.

Negué y me acerque a su brazo incomodándola.

-¿Por qué me das ya por perdida sin intentarlo?-Mi voz estaba a punto de romperse.

-Si me acostumbro a tu ausencia dolerá menos cuando no estés.-Respondió fríamente.

La impotencia anudo finalmente mi garganta y mis ojos se inundaron.

-Eres una cobarde Lexa.-Espete.

-¡Clarke no!-Me rodeo con sus brazos al darse cuenta de mi llanto.-Lo siento, siento preocuparme solo por mí. No es mi intención hacerte daño, pero no puedo soportar la idea de perderte.

-No tienes que hacerlo, lo sabes.

Nos dimos tiempo, ambas debíamos pensar demasiadas cosas, nos evitamos todo el fin de semana para no influir en la decisión.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO CARRERA MISANO – PUNTOS GENERALES DEL MUNDIAL**

 **BELLAMY – 1º – 231**

 **OCTAVIA – 2ª – 178**

 **LEXA – 3º – 241**

 **ONTARI – 4ª – 170**

Me fui a casa unos días tras la carrera la siguiente no era hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Entre semana no podía hacer nada interesante, mi madre, Kane, Wells... todos estaban trabajando mientras yo me aburría, repasaba en mi tablet los seguimientos de los pilotos, pero cada vez que veía una ficha médica no dejaba de pensar en los buenos momentos que había compartido con ellos.

Estuve en el hospital, viendo a mis compañeros y a mi madre, dentro de unos meses volvería a trabajar con ellos, pero me sentía extraña en aquel ambiente. Todo era diferente, yo era diferente, había cambiado y ni siquiera encajaba en mi antigua vida.

Volví a casa, todavía no me había ido y ya echaba de menos el paddock, quizás me estuviera equivocando.

Me estaba tomando una cerveza en el sofá de casa, sola, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Me arroje a los brazos de Lexa de inmediato.

-Vaya, si me vas a recibir así cada vez que me veas, quizás no sea tan mala idea la relación a distancia.-Intento bromear pero se le veía triste.

Me disculpe tomando espació para encajar sus palabras. ¿Quería intentarlo? Me senté en el sofá y ella hizo lo mismos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte tímidamente, necesitaba volverlo a escuchar.

-Tenia libre y bueno dentro de unos meses serán así mis visitas.-Entrelazo nuestras manos.-Voy a respetar lo que decidas Clarke, solo quiero estar contigo.

Yo no tenia claro que hacer con mi vida, si volver aquí, seguir en el mundial de motociclismo... Lo único claro que veía en este momento era Lexa, daba igual donde estar si estaba con ella.

La bese, lo hacia tan bien que despertaba todo mi cuerpo, me tumbe sobre ella apretándola contra mí.

-Clarke tus padres...

La callé, volvió a quejarse y empezó hacerme cosquillas para detenerme, haciendo que me retorciera entre gritos, una risa nerviosa y pataleando para liberarme de ella, me molestaba mucho que me hiciera cosquillas pero le habia cogido cierto gusto a que lo hiciera.

-Por fin te veo reír de nuevo.-La voz de mi madre detuvo nuestro juego.-Hola Lexa, me alegro de verte, ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Sera un placer Abby.-Respondió sonriente.

Esperamos a que llegara Kane para cenar, me serví un poco de ensalada como acompañamiento para sorpresa de mi madre.

-¿Mi hija comiendo tomate? No me lo puedo creer.

Miré con complicidad a Lexa recordando el momento en el que me dijo _"¿Como sabes que no te gusta el tomate si no lo has probado nunca?"_ y me puso un trozo delante de los morros para que lo comiera.

Recogí la mesa con mi madre mientras Kane hablaba con Lexa de motos.

-Cariño creo que no deberías dejar el trabajo, te hace feliz, Lexa te hace feliz y no hay mayor alegría para una madre que saberlo.

-Mama...

-Nada Clarke,-Me interrumpió.-no tienes que renunciar a tu vida por mí.

-Sabes que no voy a ser capaz de...-Me detuve, me dolía pensar en mi padre y mi madre no necesitaba explicaciones para entender a que me refería.

Jaha el padre de Wells conducía, él y mi padre tenían prisa, era hora punta e iban demasiado rápido perdieron el control del coche.

-Cariño, no es lo mismo.-Me abrazo.-Soy tu madre y quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Lo siento Abby,-Interrumpió lexa.-pero Marcus te llama.

Mi madre me seco las pequeñas lágrimas y salió de la cocina, Lexa la sustituyo en el abrazo.

-¿Marcus? ¿Qué confianzas son esas? Ni siquiera yo le llamo así.-Dije divertida alejando mis recuerdos.

-Es motero.-Se justifico aunque no entendí que tenia que ver.

Se quedo a dormir conmigo, a dormir aunque yo intente por todos los medios que no lo hiciera, quería estar con ella, me quite la camiseta, le comí el cuello... pero nada funcionaba.

-Clarke.-Me reprendió cariñosamente abrazándome para que no me pudiera mover.-Mañana tendré que mirar a tu madre a la cara y quiero poder hacerlo.

-No se van a enterar.-Insistí.

-¡Oh sí que lo harán!-Dijo entre risas.-¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa antes de volver al trabajo?

¿Su casa? Sorprendentemente no había estado todavía en ella y la idea de estar a solas con ella, donde ni mi madre, ni Anya fueran un problema me atraía mucho.


	18. Chapter 18

[Lexa]

Deje a Clarke durmiendo y baje a desayunar, Abby me estaba esperando, quería hablar conmigo pero su hija no nos había dejado solas en ningún momento.

-Buenos días Lexa ¿Café?-Me recibió y asentí.-Sé que quieres a Clarke.-Me puse tan nerviosa mientras me tendía una taza que casi se desparramo el café. ¿Era una charla?.-Nunca había visto a mi hija tan enamorada de alguien, aun no se ha decidido, se esta planteando seguir, si cuando lo haga elige los circuitos, solo quiero saber que estará bien y que vendréis para navidad.

-La cuidaré como a mi vida.-Le aseguré.-Y por supuesto que estaremos para navidad, en noviembre ya estaremos aquí.

-No sé como tomarme eso sabiendo que arriesgas tu vida cada vez que subes en una moto.-Me dijo escéptica.

-¡Buenos días!-Interrumpió Clarke.-¿No me estaréis poniendo verde?

-Solo un poco.-Confesé divertida molestándola a lo que me quitaba la taza.

-Mama se que te prometí que pasaría aquí toda la semana pero ¿Te importa si paso el resto de días libres con Lexa?

-En absoluto cariño.

[Clarke]

Llevábamos unas horas de viaje pero no habíamos dejado de cantar a gritos en el coche.

No sé de que habían hablado mi madre y Lexa por la mañana, ni siquiera quería saberlo porque me hacia una idea de que podía ser y no quería hablar de ello. Había sido tan contundente diciéndole a Lexa que no continuaría en el trabajo y ahora me lo estaba planteando todo de nuevo, pero no sabia si seria capaz de hacerlo, así que no quería ilusionarla en vano.

Cruzamos un pequeño pueblo de interior pero continuamos hacia las montañas, a los pocos minutos vislumbre una casa entre la arbolada. Estaríamos completamente solas lejos de la civilización.

Al entrar al gran jardín me fije en un pequeño huerto, todo estaba demasiado bien cuidado.

-¿Como mantienes esto si estas tanto tiempo fuera?

-Un hombre del pueblo sube de vez en cuando y se ocupa de todo, él me ayudo a plantar las hortalizas y los arboles porque no tenia idea de como hacerlo yo sola.-Respondió con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¿Le diste las llaves de tu casa a un desconocido?-Ignoro mi pregunta.-¿Es un jardinero atractivo? ¿De esos qué no solo arreglan el jardín?-Insistí fingiendo algo de celos.

-Uhm...-Se hizo la interesante antes de responder.-Quizás lo fuera en algún momento. Tiene sesenta y tantos años Clarke, a veces sube con su mujer y comen aquí, son adorables.

-¿Has adoptado a unos ancianos?-Mi confusión la hizo reír.

-Creo que son ellos quienes me han adoptado, no tienen hijos, se preocupan mucho por mí, son mis fans numero uno.

Entramos las maletas a casa jugando, tenia una casa preciosa, salimos para ver que estaba todo cunado apareció un coche, deberían ser el matrimonio del que hablaba Lexa, pues bajo una señora de avanzada edad.

-Lexa cariño, he visto tu coche pasar por el pueblo y le he dicho a mi marido que viniéramos por si necesitabas algo.-Parecía una señora muy amable.

Se abrazaron tiernamente.

-Le presento a Clarke.-Dijo Lexa acompañándola hasta mí.

-Oh sí, tu novia, os vi en la revista, mucho gusto hija.-Me estrecho entre su brazos.-Eres muy guapa.

Me sonroje ante sus palabras, no se si por el alago o porque había visto las fotos del catamarán.

-¿Quieren comer aquí?-La pregunta de Lexa me sorprendió, pensaba que quería estar sola conmigo.

-Te hemos traído algo de comida niña.-Informo el señor bajando una bolsa del coche que enseguida cogió Lexa, para quitarle peso.

-Gracias, no se tenían que haber molestado.-Agradeció el gesto.

Nunca la había visto ser tan amable con alguien que no estuviera relacionado conmigo, los trataba con tanto respeto que si era posible me enamoré más de ella por ello.

Tras comer los acompaño al coche para despedirlos, les había dicho que pasaríamos unos días en casa, seguramente para que no volvieran sin avisar. Se había hecho tarde, estaba medio dormida con los codos en la mesa y sosteniendo mi cabeza, Lexa me hizo levantar.

-Te veo algo cansada, deberías acostarte un poco.-Me sugirió con dulzura antes de empujarme a la piscina que había a mis espaldas.

-Te odio.-Grite provocando su risa.

Intente salir de la piscina pero me lo impedía desde el borde, empujándome de nuevo hacia dentro. Decidí darle a probar de su propia medicina y tire de ella metiéndola dentro.

-Clarke mi ropa.-Dijo divertida mientras se la quitaba desde dentro del agua y arrojándola fuera.-Es de marca.

Se sumergió y tiro de mis zapatillas hundiéndome, salio para lanzarlas al jardín, volvió a sumergirse y siguió con mis pantalones.

[Lexa]

Clarke evitaba hablar sobre la próxima temporada, pero yo necesitaba saber que iba hacer para planificar esta locura, deberíamos cuadrar los días libres para vernos, no sé muy bien porqué yo ni siquiera había firmado el contrato con Trikru todavía, algo en mí no quería permanecer en ese mundo si no estaba ella.

Por la mañana desayunamos en el jardín, yo buceaba bajo la colchoneta en la que ella se encontraba tomando el sol, nos habíamos pasado casi todos los días en la piscina, trabajando en el huerto, viendo películas en el sofá, aunque no vimos terminar ninguna. Salí apoyándome en la colchoneta aunque el agua apenas me llegaba a los hombros.

-No me toques.-Ordeno la doctora haciéndome reír.

-¿Te gusta esto Clarke?

-Podría acostumbrarme.-Me miro sobre sus gafas de sol.

Lamí sus labios y enseguida me beso, mientras la tenia distraída ejercí presión sobre la colchoneta, gritó al sentir el agua fría y se colgó sobre mí.

-¿Tienes miedo al agua monito?-Le pregunte riéndome, se aferraba a mí pese estar mojada ya.

Desate la parte de arriba de su bikini, contemplando sus pechos con admiración antes de meterme uno de sus pezones en la boca, mientras mi mano indagaba entre sus piernas. La lleve hasta una de las esquinas de la piscina buscando algo de apoyo, cogió mi mandíbula y me metió la lengua en la boca con desesperación, mientras su otra mano bajaba por mi vientre.

Metí mis dedos en ella, en mi rincón preferido. No habíamos dejado de follar como locas por cada rincón de la casa, en unos meses no podríamos hacerlo y estábamos aprovechando cada instante al máximo. Cada vez que lo hacíamos era como si fuera la primera. Me deje caer cuando me corrí, sumergiéndome por completo buscando relajar mi cuerpo.

Pero no estaba satisfecha, me pasaría horas dándole placer a Clarke, la cogí en brazos tumbándola sobre el agua poniendo la colchoneta en horizontal bajo su cintura.

Retiré la parte de abajo que aun llevaba puesta y recorrí con los labios su pierna, sin prisa pese a desear saborearla de inmediato, lamí detenidamente como si fuera mi helado favorito, realmente lo era, cogí sus caderas con fuerza hundiendo mi lengua en ella, se estaba volviendo loca y no tenia ningún punto de apoyo, gemía con fuerza, sus manos se aferraron a la colchoneta, su cuerpo se estaba tensando, solté sus caderas para coger un poco de agua con mis manos y dejar caer tímidas gotas por su vientre, sus muslos se apretaban con más fuerza contra mi cara. No me dejo escuchar como se corría, echo su cabeza hacia atrás y grito bajo del agua haciéndola bullir.

-Me debes una colchoneta hinchable.-Le informe cuando saco la cabeza.

La había reventado, ahora solo era un trozo de goma flotando que aparto y se dejo muerta sobre el agua, era lo más bello que jamás había visto, no sabia como iba a soportar semanas lejos de ella.

El jueves por la mañana llegamos a Alcañiz en Aragón, un lugar mágico donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

Cuando íbamos al circuito ya vimos banderas con mi numero, a nuestra llegada ya nos estaba esperando Gustus, íbamos hacer el reportaje.

Nos cambiamos un par de veces para las fotos, Clarke se quejo de que siempre me tocaba ir de chica mala mientras ella iba de buena.

Tomamos asiento para el turno de preguntas en el pit line, le cogí la mano a Clarke ya que estaba nerviosa, ambas lo estábamos. Era la primera vez que yo iba hablar de mi vida privada y obviamente Clarke también.

 _ **¿Todo el mundo esta deseando saber como os conocisteis? ¿Como surgió el amor en paddock?**_

 _ **Lexa:** Trabajando, Clarke me ayudo con una lesión en mi hombro y entablo amistad con Raven una de mis mecánicas, así que empezó a venir con nosotras, creo que porque eramos las únicas mujeres de su edad por aquí._

 _ **¿Pero como os disteis cuenta? ¿Como fue ese momento?**_

 _ **Lexa:** ¿En Argentina verdad? Intente gastarle una broma, porque Clarke es muy asustadiza (Comento entre risas)._

 _ **Clarke:** No se dedica a otra cosa cuando estamos juntas que no sea asustarme o tomarme el pelo._

 _ **Lexa:** Es divertido hacerlo._

 _ **¿Fue un flechazo muy rápido verdad? Porque en Jerez a un mes de haber empezado el mundial ya os dejasteis ver juntas.**_

 _ **Lexa:** Sí bueno yo quería demostrarle que me gustaba y que iba en serio así que subí aquella foto._

 _ **Clarke:** Menos mal que no se me veía la cara, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza al día siguiente, porque yo estaba dormida cuando lo hizo._

 _ **¿Os conocíais ya de antes? ¿De la operación del año pasado?**_

 _ **Lexa:** No, yo estaba anestesiada. Me operaron en el hospital donde ella trabajaba y ayudo a Nyko, pero fue él quien me hizo el seguimiento, hasta Qatar no supe que ella había participado._

 _ **¿Es difícil trabajar las dos aquí?**_

 _ **Lexa:** No me he sentido más segura desde que ella esta aquí._

 _ **Clarke** : Es una aduladora, a mí sí se me hace un poco difícil sabiendo que ella esta aquí fuera corriendo a 300km/h._

 _ **Lexa:** Es mi ángel de la guarda (bromea)._

 _ **¿Alguna anécdota graciosa que os haya ocurrido en paddock?**_

 _ **Clarke:** Cualquier cosa es graciosa si esta Lexa, para ella claro a mi siempre termina sacándome los colores._

 _ **Lexa:** Muchas pero creo que no puedo contar el contenido de ninguna._

 _ **¿Lo mejor que ha hecho la una por la otra?**_

 _ **Lexa:** Operar mi clavícula (Ríe). Aparecer, tenerla en mi vida es lo mejor._

 _ **Clarke:** Coserme unos botones (Bromea). Cualquier cosa que hace por mí es especial, porque debajo de ese aspecto rudo es toda una romántica._

 _ **¿Tenéis planes de futuro ya?**_

 _ **Lexa:** De momento ir por navidad a casa de su madre._

 _ **¿Te llevas bien con tu suegra Lexa?**_

 _ **Lexa:** Creo que sí._

 _ **¿Y tú con tu cuñado Clarke?**_

 _ **Clarke:** Sí, adoro a Aden, ya me ha invitado a pasar con ellos las próximas vacaciones._

Esa fue la transcripción de la entrevista.

[Clarke]

Raven nos había convencido para salir de fiesta al pueblo, a la plaza de la catedral, Lexa incluida. Esta vez eramos las dos las que debíamos camuflarnos bajo las capuchas de las sudaderas de súper Aden. Me quedaba directamente en el home de Lexa, ya ni me moleste en buscar un hotel, llamamos a un taxi que nos recogiera en la entrada del circuito para que nos llevara al pueblo.

Lo estábamos pasando genial pese a que empezó a chispear, musica, cerveza, motos, mucho ruido y locos adorables. Cuando la lluvia se hizo más intensa la gente empezó a desaparecer en estampida, con los empujones perdí a Lexa, me quede quieta mientras la lluvia calaba mi ropa, asustada porque no sabia donde estaba, la buscaba con la mirada y cuando la plaza quedo prácticamente desierta la vi, me dio un vuelco de alivio el corazón.

Buscamos donde resguardarnos pero la lluvia no cesaba, Lexa no tenia batería en el móvil ya que se había pasado toda la noche grabando y haciendo fotos, yo había dejado el mio en el home para no perderlo.

Decidimos bajar a la avenida del río por si podíamos parar algún taxi, todos pasaban ocupados, estábamos bajo un portal esperando que alguno volviera y nos recogiera cuando escuche a una chica cantando lo que parecía una danza de la lluvia, cuando la vimos aparecer junto a tres más lo confirme, cantaba y bailaba para que siguiera lloviendo, venían directas a nosotras.

-¡Hey! Super Aden.-Grito al ver nuestras sudaderas.-Cantar conmigo para que siga lloviendo hasta el domingo y Lexa gane la carrera.-Parecía algo borracha.-¿Os habéis quedado tiradas?-Pareció preocuparse.

-Estamos esperando a ver si pasa algún taxi.-Le respondí mientras miraba a Lexa asegurándome que no la reconocieran.

Aunque dada la oscuridad, la lluvia y la capucha era un trabajo difícil.

-Hemos alquilado esta casa para el premio, subir con nosotras es mejor que estar en la calle.-Sugirió la chica.

-No te preocupes.-Agradecí la oferta.

-¿Qué clase de moteras seriamos si dejamos a unas compañeras tiradas bajo la lluvia?-Comento otra de las cuatro chicas.-Venga subir.-Abrió la puerta.

Mire a Lexa preocupada pero asintió abriéndome paso para que entrara con ellas.

Ni siquiera era una casa, habían dos habitaciones con dos camas individuales cada una, un sofá y un baño, habían pagado 50 euros cada una por noche.

Empezaron a desnudarse y ponerse los pijamas sin ningún tipo de pudor mientras nosotras permanecíamos sentadas en el sofá, estaba tiritando, Lexa me abrazaba moviendo sus manos por mis brazos intentando darme calor.

-¡Pizza!-Exclamo una de las chicas abriendo una caja en la que apenas quedaban tres trozos. -¿Queréis ropa seca?-Nos pregunto y al levantar su vista de la comida para mirarnos se quedo perpleja.


	19. Chapter 19

[Lexa]

Estaba segura que aquella chica nos había reconocido, no dejaba de pasear sus ojos de una a la otra con la boca ligeramente abierta, ni siquiera se había tragado el trozo de pizza que estaba masticado antes de fijarse en nosotras. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa por fin trago y bebió un poco para ayudar a empujar aquel trozo por su garganta.

Sus amigas permanecían ajenas preparándose la ropa para mañana.

-Solo llevo cuatro cubatas y puede que un par de chupitos, así que o me han drogado o esto es una broma.-Rompió el silencio que se había formado entre nosotras tres.

-¿Qué dices?-Le preguntaron sus amigas desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Que Lexa y la doctora Griffin están en nuestro sofá.-Confeso escéptica.

-¡Ya! Disculparla chicas, se ha pasado con el vozka y los chupitos de cazalla.-Contestó una de las chicas.

-Tiene razón.-Me quite la capucha dejando que me vieran bien.-Y sí, agradecería algo de ropa seca para Clarke que esta temblando.

-¡El puto karma nano!-Grito la chica que antes venia cantando mientras se acercaba al sofá.

Clarke estaba paralizada, corrieron a dejarnos ropa a las dos para cambiarnos, fuimos al baño para hacerlo, los murmullos de fuera nos hicieron sonreír.

-No sé si haya sido buena idea.-Susurró Clarke, le di un beso antes de salir del baño tirando de su mano.

-Gracias, os la devolveremos.-Les asegure al volver al sofá con ellas.-¿Así que cantabas para que el domingo gane?-Habían enmudecido repente incomodándome un poco.-No quiero abusar pero ¿Me podéis dejar un cargador?-Al momento tenia cuatro para elegir.

-Es surrealista que estéis aquí con nosotras.-Comento la chica de la pizza mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿Podemos hacernos una foto con vosotras?-Pregunto otra con miedo.

-Claro, las que hagan falta.-Respondí.

 **#Lexa8 #DoctoraGriffin #Alcañiz #Motorland #DondeLosSueñosSeHacenRealidad**

Nos quedamos las seis hablando como amigas de toda la vida, Clarke se recostó sobre mí y la rodee con mis brazos.

Las chicas venían de Valencia para ver la carrera y me aseguraron que en Cheste estarían apoyándome para ver como ganaba el séptimo. Dos de las chicas eran primas y las otras amigas de una de ellas, eran geniales y muy respetuosas, las motos las habían unido.

-Podéis dormir aquí, es una locura salir con esta agua. Mañana vamos a ver los entrenamientos os podemos llevar.-Sugirió emocionada la chica de la danza.

Busque la aprobación de Clarke que asintió.

-¿En que grada estáis?-Pregunto mi doctora.

-En ninguna, estamos en pelouse 4 + 6, delante del sacacorchos.

-Es un sitio genial.-Comenté con una sonrisa.

Clarke me miro levantando una ceja, no necesite palabras para comprender lo que quería, teníamos que hacer algo para compensar la amabilidad de esas chicas así que le escribí a Anya, el móvil ya me había cargado algo.

Nos quedamos en el sofá a dormir un par de horas hasta que amaneciera, no era muy cómodo pero al menos ella estaba entre mis brazos.

[Clarke]

Nos habíamos levantamos pronto para ir al circuito pero teníamos un problema logístico, eramos seis para un coche de cinco plazas, nos apretamos como pudimos detrás esperando no pillar ningún control.

Hacia un sol radiante, al llegar al puesto de acreditaciones vi el Range Rover de Anya esperando y a ella ligeramente molesta con un sobre en la mano, era lo que le había pedido hace un par de horas Lexa, aparcaron a su lado.

-No os vayáis aun.-Les pidió Lexa mientras bajábamos todas del coche.-¿Lo tienes Anya?

-Sí.-Se acerco a nosotras y le entrego el sobre a Lexa.

-Chicas muchas gracias por todo, de verdad, no tiene precio lo que habéis hecho.-Empezó a decir Lexa antes de darles la sorpresa.- Esto es para vosotras, cuatro pases para paddock y una pegatina para que os dejen entrar con el coche, podéis comer en el hospitality de Trikru.

Empezaron a gritar de emoción, se agolparon a darnos las gracias repetidas veces.

-El puto karma nano.-Aquello nos hizo reír, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había escuchado.

Antes de irnos con Anya nos hicimos una foto las siete, estaban súper felices con los pases, Lexa era maravillosa.

Me di una ducha antes de ir a la clínica, tenia que hacer algo importante.

-Buenos días Nyko.-Le salude con timidez.

-Buenos días Clarke.-Me dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Voy a intentarlo.-Solté inmediatamente antes de poderme echar atrás.

Me miro sorprendido.

[Lexa]

Titus quería verme, cuando fui a reunirme con él estaba hablando con Ontari que al verme se fue.

-Lexa.-Me saludo.-Sigo esperando que firmes, sustitutas no te faltan-Bromeo.- así que si tienes pensado otra cosa comunícamelo.

-¿Ontari? ¿De verdad Titus?-Me molesto aquel comentario.- Me retraso un poco y ya me estas buscando sustituta.

-Los dos sabemos lo que paso el año pasado, ibas a dejar el equipo, lo ibas a dejar todo, entiéndeme si me preocupo por tener un equipo completo.-Hablaba con aquella serenidad que le caracterizaba.- Y sí, Ontari es buena piloto y en Sky no le dan la oportunidad que se merece para crecer, podría conseguir grandes cosas aquí sin que nadie la releve a un segundo plano.

-Si ya lo tienes decidido.-Espete.

-Lexa no estoy terminando nuestra relación.-Había conseguido alterarlo un poco.

-Yo sí.-Me precipite.

Fui directa al box de Lincoln para ver a mi hermano pilotar la moto de categoría intermedia que le había prometido, mi antiguo compañero y yo estábamos en el muro de pie, era maravilloso ver a Aden, él y aquella moto eran un solo ser.

-Este año sera campeón.-Me dijo Lincoln.-Y viendo como pilota esa moto creo que lo subiré de categoría.

-Aun no tiene la edad suficiente Lincoln.-Murmuré.

-En cuanto la tenga lo haré, es un Woods,-Me miro sonriente.- estoy seguro que batirá todos tus records, cuando sea mayor de edad lo quiero conmigo compitiendo codo a codo.

Aden se detuvo en el pit line ante nosotros.

-¿Me habéis visto?-Pregunto eufórico cuando se quito el casco.

Me sentía orgullosa de él, asentí y lo abrace revolviendo sus rizos rubios. El medical car había entrado a pista, era extraño a esas horas.

-¿Porqué esta rodando el coche?-Le pregunte confusa a Lincoln.

-Ni idea,-Se encogió de hombros.- estarán probando algo, aquí todos hacen lo que les da la gana. Parece mentira que no lo sepas.

Al volver al paddock nos encontramos con las chicas de Alcañiz que se hicieron fotos con Lincoln deseándole suerte para el domingo, ya estaba recuperado y ansioso por correr nuevamente, luego fue el turno de los hermanos Woods, Aden era casi o más popular que yo entre la afición.

Cuando llegue al home Clarke no estaba, era raro la que se había entretenido era yo.

Los días se pasaron de un plumazo, era domingo, estábamos en la parrilla de salida esperando que las luces se apagaran, la danza de la lluvia no había funcionado, el asfalto quemaba, debía gestionar los neumáticos, desgastarlos lo menos posible hasta las ultimas vueltas, esperaban mucho de mí ese día, nunca había perdido una carrera aquí. La vuelta más rápida del circuito tenia mi nombre.

Bellamy encabezaba la carrera y Lincoln salió a por todas, mala estrategia, le podía la emoción. Me mantenía tras ellos, sin forzar demasiado, Octavia seguía mi trazada de cerca.

Pude ver como la goma de Lincoln se iba deshaciendo poco a poco, era el momento de darlo todo, apreté el ritmo abriéndome paso hasta la primera posición, Octavia seguía aprovechando mi traza y también adelanto a los chicos. Paso a ser un combate entre Trikru por la primera posición.

Cruce la meta en primer lugar, estaba dando la vuelta de honor cuando el medical car se puso en paralelo a mí, me giré un par de veces sin entender nada, la ventanilla del copiloto se estaba bajando, mi corazón se acelero al ver a Clarke. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? No me lo podía creer.

[Clarke]

Había estado cada tarde saliendo a la pista, acostumbrándome, alejando el miedo, obviamente no era lo mismo no tener el control de aquel coche, e iba muchísimo más rápido que cuando lleve uno parecido en Silverstone.

No quise decirle nada a Lexa por si me rajaba, ella iba a respetar cualquier decisión que yo tomara pero no la quería ilusionar, no hasta que lo tuviera claro, no podía marearla cambiando de opinión cada dos por tres.

El semáforo se apago y salieron todos los pilotos, íbamos detrás de la cola de carrera, quizás más rápido que durante los días anteriores en los que habíamos salido a pista, el corazón me latía con intensidad.

Observaba la carrera con atención por si surgía cualquier problema, Lexa no lo estaba dando todo y eso me preocupaba, mi conductor me tranquilizo diciéndome que seria alguna estrategia. Lo era a pocas vueltas para el final tiro de ella y de Octavia hasta encabezar la carrera, Lincoln tras ser adelantado por su mujer decidió seguirla pasando así a Bellamy, era el circuito en el que Lexa se sentía más cómoda y se habían aprovechado de su trazada para escalar posiciones ya que era imposible batirla aquí.

Estaba tan emocionada por la victoria de mi novia que le pedí al conductor que se colocara a su lado en la vuelta de honor, quería darle una sorpresa.

Al verme levanto la visera de su casco y su mano izquierda se apoyo en el marco de la ventanilla del coche. Me miraba con los ojos brillantes, sorprendida, alternaba su atención entre la pista y mis ojos, no decía nada, se había quedado sin palabras y yo tampoco sabia que decirle así que asentí.

-¡Para el coche!-Grito soltando la puerta y desviaba su moto hacia el muro donde la dejo apoyada.

El coche se detuvo, el circuito estaba en total silencio mirando las pantallas en las cuales salia Lexa en directo, no entendían que estaba sucediendo. Se quito el casco y vino decidida como una guerrera de brillante armadura, aunque su armadura era de cuero. Abrió mi puerta tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a bajar, cuando salí tiro de mi mano hacia ella y me rodeo la cintura fundiéndonos en un beso ante la mirada de miles de personas.

Lexa estaba empapada en sudor pero no me importaba, rodee su cuello con mis manos mientras la besaba, estaba decidido, lo haría por ella.

El publico aplaudió devolviéndonos a la realidad.

-Te quiero Clarke.-Grito.

-Y yo a ti comandante.


	20. Chapter 20

[Clarke]

Lexa tiro de mi hacia la moto, para eso no estaba preparada pero la presión de tantas personas pendientes de mí me hizo ceder, me puso el casco dándome un beso, subí detrás de ella y me sujete fuerte. Íbamos despacio, devolviendo el saludo a la afición a nuestro paso.

Llegamos a pit line, donde el equipo y los periodistas nos recibieron, Lexa enseguida fue en busca de agua, mientras los micrófonos se agolpaban delante de ella.

-Menuda celebración comandante, ¿Ha sido debida a que sigues imbatible en este circuito?-Pregunto Jasper.

Lexa negó con la cabeza.-Se debe a que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.-Respondió.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO CARRERA ALCAÑIZ – PUNTOS GENERALES DEL MUNDIAL**

 **LEXA – 1ª – 266**

 **OCTAVIA – 2ª – 198**

 **LINCOL – 3º – 151**

 **BELLAMY – 4º – 254**

 **ONTARI – 5ª – 181**

Fui al home a esperar, Lexa tenia que ducharse, cambiarse de ropa e ir a la rueda de prensa típica tras cada carrera, le llevaría un buen rato. Me deje caer en la cama sacando mi móvil, habían colgado un vídeo ya, tenia un montón de visitas y en aumento, todo el mundo estaba hablando de lo sucedido.

Estaban enamorados de nosotras en las redes, menos una persona, la ex de Lexa que también había comentado, diciendo que solo buscábamos publicidad gratuita, ella era la menos indicada para hablar del tema. ¿A caso no podía superar que ya no era suya?

Lexa interrumpió en el home lanzándose sobre mí, cubriéndome de pequeños besos, haciéndome reír pues me provocaba cosquillas en el cuello.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...-Compaginaba cada declaración con un beso.

-Y yo a ti mi vida.-Cogí su cara entre mis manos para detenerla y besar sus labios.-¿Ahora vamos a casa o tienes trabajo?

-Vamos a casa, a Roma, a Grecia... A donde quieras, el mundo esta a tus pies princesa y yo también. Pero a partir del miércoles.-Añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero ahora eres toda mía?-Pregunte juguetona.

Se detuvo a pensar haciéndose la dura, sonrió y asintió.

Por primera vez no teníamos prisa, me beso con ternura aunque su lengua seguía igual de posesiva, nos deshacíamos poco a poco de la ropa entre caricias, su piel se sentía tan caliente sobre la mía.

[Lexa]

Era de madrugada y no podía dormir, deje a Clarke en la cama y salí a las escaleras del home a fumar.

Tenia dos semanas libres por delante al finalizar los test, dos semanas para compartir con Clarke. Había conseguido lo que quería, tenerla aquí conmigo pero ahora era yo la que no sabia si iba a continuar, mi orgullo me impedía disculparme con Titus y menos arrastrarme por una montura.

Clarke apareció a mi lado, se sentó quitándome el cigarrillo y le dio una calada.

-¿Qué sucede Lexa?-Pregunto preocupada.

¿Como explicarle que quizás yo no estuviera aquí la temporada que viene? Me cogió de la mano, mis dedos jugaban con los suyos, haciendo revolotear mi estomago, todo empequeñecía a su lado.

-No tengo equipo para la próxima temporada.-Le explique todo lo ocurrido.

-Cuando ganes el mundial harán cola por ti amor.-Me intento reconfortar.-Te sobraran equipos para elegir.

-No quiero venderme al mejor postor Clarke, ni trabajar con un equipo nuevo, quiero a mi gente.

-¿Y si montas tu propio equipo? Las chicas son tu familia seguro que te seguirán con los ojos cerrados.-Estaba tan convencida que me hizo pensar en ello.

-Tendrían que construir una moto en meses mientras trabajan en Trikru, yo debería buscar patrocinadores...

-Lexa.-Me interrumpió.-Eres tu propia marca, en cuanto anuncies que vas hacer un equipo acudirán a ti como moscas a la miel.-Clarke tenia razón.-Venga vamos dentro, mañana pensaremos en ello.

Al día siguiente salto la noticia del fichaje de Ontari con Trikru para la próxima temporada, el ambiente en el box era incomodo, nadie hablaba del tema, solo trabajábamos.

Lincoln también estaba allí, ayudando al equipo de Octavia, hacia poco que me había enterado que estaban casados, los envidiaba sanamente.

La doctora vino a visitarnos, la rodee entre mis brazos observándola, estaba más guapa que nunca o al menos yo la veía así. Quería pasar toda mi vida con ella, estaba segura aunque apenas hacia medio año que nos conocíamos. Cogí una tuerca y metí su dedo en ella.

-Cásate conmigo.-Le pedí.

Miro aquella pieza metálica que había en su dedo algo confusa, sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

-Que tonta eres Lexa.-Dijo riendo.

¿Pensaba que era una broma? Reí en un suspiro haciéndole creer que así era, todo el box nos estaba mirando y no me podía permitir una negativa publica. A veces me precipitaba demasiado pero era porque lo sentía así, era esclava de mis emociones, mi cabeza entraba después en juego.

Anya nos miraba molesta dejó caer una llave al suelo y el estruendo llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Cuando pensabas decirnos que te ibas Lexa?-Me recrimino.

-Yo...-Me había quedado sin palabras.

-Soy yo la quien se va Anya.-Soltó Octavia sorprendiéndonos a todos y zanjando el tema.

Si Octavia se iba seguía habiendo una plaza libre en Trikru, busque la mirada de Clarke, tenia un dilema y necesitaba ayuda. La idea de mi propio equipo me entusiasmaba demasiado con todo el riesgo que conllevaba y la seguridad del equipo de Titus era muy atractiva.

Reuní a mi equipo en el home, fuera de oídos indiscretos. Indra, Emori, Octavia y Lincoln también acudieron.

-¿Que pasa Lexa?-Pregunto Anya mirando de reojo a Clarke.

-¿Cuanto tiempo necesitaríais para construir un par de modelos de moto y presentarlos para competir el año que viene?-Pregunte con temor.

-Cero coma.-Contesto Raven emocionada.

-¿Vas hacer un equipo nuevo?-Me preguntó Lincoln interesado y asentí.-¿Qué te parece Miller como compañero? Octavia se viene a mi equipo, trae con ella a Indra y Emori así que Miller necesitara trabajar con alguien de confianza.-Añadió entusiasmado.-Si quieres hablo con él y con sus mecánicos.

-¿Vais a dejar a Trikru sin pilotos?-Pregunto Anya confusa.

-Ya tienen a Ontari.-Respondí a la defensiva.-Sí Lincoln, me encantaría contar con Miller pero antes necesito afianzar esta idea, ¿Con quien de vosotras contaría?-Me dirigí a mis mecánicas.

-Cuenta conmigo para subir a ese barco.-Me aseguro Raven.

-Gracias Raven.-Busque la mirada de mi jefa de equipo.-¿Anya?

-Donde vas tú voy yo comandante.-Respondió resignada.

Me sorprendí de haber conseguido formar medio equipo en unos minutos, solo teníamos que llevarlo a cabo, pero debíamos pasar primero por la organización.

Al terminar los test fuimos a casa de la madre de Clarke, Marcus se ofreció a llevar la gestión de mi nuevo proyecto para que yo me centrara en finalizar la temporada. Me arroparon tanto que la idea de permanecer a esta familia me emocionaba.

Pasamos una semana las dos solas en Roma, recorriendo cada lugar, fantaseando como hubiera sido vivir allí en la antigüedad, disfrutando la una de la otra.

No podía dejar de pensar en que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Clarke, nunca me había planteado jamás dar ese paso con alguien pero con ella me tiraba de cabeza.

Pasamos los últimos días libres con Aden, me encantaba la relación que tenían, eran las dos personas más importantes de mi vida en esos momentos y que se quisieran tanto, que tuvieran tanta complicidad haciendo payasadas me llenaba de felicidad, a pesar de que me convirtieran en el blanco de sus bromas. Por lo general Aden apenas cruzaba palabras con mis novias pero Clarke era diferente, ambos lo sabíamos.

Los tres tomamos el mismo vuelo para Japón, la próxima carrera era en Montegi.

-Clarke siéntate a mi lado.-Le pidió Aden.

Llevaba días acaparando a mi novia pero en cierta manera me gustaba, me senté sola en el asiento de detrás del de ellos, al menos tendría más espacio para descansar. Me miraban por encima de los asientos cuando los descubría se sentaban y empezaban a murmurar, me había burlado tantas veces de ellos que ahora me las estaban devolviendo todas juntas. _"_ _El puto karma nano"_ recordé haciéndome reír a mi misma.

[Clarke]

Aden sacaba mi lado más gamberro, no paramos de tomarle el pelo a Lexa en venganza a todas sus bromas.

Cuando su hermano se fue al baño aprovecho para sentarse a mi lado.

-Tengo muchas ganas de escuchar como te corres.-Susurro en mi oído con la voz ronca.

Un calor se apodero de todo mi cuerpo, palpitaba ante aquella idea, desde que nos fuimos de Roma no habíamos tenido tiempo y a nuestra llegada a Japón le esperaban algunos eventos. Fije mi mirada llena de deseo en sus carnosos labios mientras me mordía el mio.

-Ese es mi sitio.-Rompió el momento Aden.

-Venga enano.-Rogó Lexa.

Aden acepto y se sentó detrás, ahora eramos nosotras quienes lo mirábamos desde arriba de las butacas esperando a que se durmiera.

En cuanto lo hizo fuimos al baño juntas, cuando Lexa paso el pestillo asalto mi boca con desesperación haciéndome gemir mientras desabrochaba mis pantalones, metió la mano bajo mis bragas.

-¿Clarke?-Pregunto sorprendida y sonriendo cuando me descubrió tan mojada.-Me vuelves loca.-Relamió sus labios antes de besarme de nuevo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban haciéndome lubricar más.

Siseo sobre mi oreja mientras introducía sus dedos, cubrió mi boca con la suya impidiéndome articular sonido alguno que no fueran gruñidos de placer mientras el vaivén de sus dedos me aproximaba al orgasmo.

-Córrete para mi.-Me susurro excitada, deslizando sus labios por mi cuello.

Enterré mi cara en el suyo, respirando agitada sobre él, la mordí para evitar gritar, solo emitía gruñidos y pequeños jadeos, mis dedos se clavaron en su espalda, apreté mis labios sobre ella reprimiendo sin éxito un un gran gemido, afloje toda la presión que ejercía en ella cuando me corrí y me volvió a besar.


	21. Chapter 21

[Clarke]

Cuando llegamos a Tokyo fuimos directas al hotel, Lexa se tenia que cambiar de ropa e irse de inmediato, yo preferí quedarme descansando, el cambio horario siempre podía conmigo.

Me quede profundamente dormida, tanto que ni me di cuenta de la vuelta de Lexa hasta la mañana siguiente cuando me despertó a gritos.

-¡Clarke despierta!-Grito sobresaltándome.

Me desperté con el corazón agitado, se estaba riendo, le lance una almohada y volví a cerrar los ojos, note como se tumbaba sobre mí haciéndome cosquillas en la oreja con el dedo.

-¡Para! Eres idiota.-Cubrí mi oreja con la mano.

-Te he preparado el desayuno, bueno en realidad lo ha traído el servicio de habitaciones.-La ignore- ¿Cual es la habitación de Aden? Voy a despertarlo.-Estaba demasiado animada.

Mire la hora, era muy temprano, le quite el teléfono para que no molestara a su hermano y la empuje fuera de la cama.

-Desayunare contigo, pero dame cinco minutos.-Suplique volviendo a intentar dormir.

-Sabes he decidido que no vuelvas al box.-Sonaba seria, abrí los ojos confusa.-He descubierto que me robas cosas.-Ahora sí que me había perdido.

-¿Que estas diciendo?-Me incorpore.-¿Cosas como qué Lexa?-Pregunte molesta.

-Como esto.-Me mostró algo que me hizo enrojecer mientras ella estallaba a carcajadas.

-Es solo una tuerca.-Murmure avergonzada.-Te recuerdo que me la diste tú.-Le lance la ultima almohada que había en la cama para que dejara de reírse de mí.

Se sentó en la cama rodeándome con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Tanto te gusto para que te la quedaras?-Pregunto regodeándose, era una pregunta trampa.

-Sí, no.-Me corregí, no sabia que contestar, no quería que creyera que me había hecho ilusión aquella broma.- ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir?-Lloriquee.

-¿Desayunamos amor?-Me pidió con dulzura.

Sonreí, hacia que pasara de querer matarla a adorarla en un instante.

[Lexa]

Clarke se había guardado la tuerca, ¿le había gustado mi supuesta falsa pedida de matrimonio? Su gesto me daba esperanzas, era mi nuevo objetivo y no me iba a detener hasta conseguirlo.

Alquilamos un coche para ir los tres a Montegi, Clarke se sentó detrás en el medio, le dejo su pen a Aden para que pusiera musica, mi hermano era terrible como copiloto, no dejaba de pasar las canciones y cuando dejaba una se cansaba pronto y la volvía a cambiar.

Al final se decidió por poner solo canciones a dúo para interpretarlas con Clarke, mejor dicho sobreactuarlas. No podia evitar dejar observar a Clarke por el retrovisor, con sus gafas de sol bajadas hasta la mitad de su nariz, haciendo voces raras y rapeando, me dolía la tripa de lo tanto que me reí con ellos.

Una vez se cansaron, Clarke se movió en el asiento colocándose detrás del mio, sus manos acariciaron mi nuca erizándome la piel y provocándome un escalofrío, empezó a darme un masaje, se me escapo un pequeño gruñido al sentir la presión que ejercía en mis hombros.

-Me terminare durmiendo.-Le advertí mirándola de nuevo por retrovisor, sonrío pero no se detuvo.

-Me meo.-Canturreo Aden.

Solo llevábamos una hora de viaje y quedaba poco más de otra para llegar, pare en cuanto pude y Aden salio a regar el suelo, Clarke aprovecho para saltar al asiento de delante, pisando todo a su paso.

-Yo soy mejor copiloto.-Me aseguro con una sonrisa.

-No lo pongo en duda.-Acaricie su cuello atrayéndola a mi para besarla.

-Tías acabáis de salir del hotel ¿no lo habéis aprovechado o qué?-Nos corto mi hermano.

-Te podía preguntar lo mismo enano.

Proseguimos con el viaje, Aden se había tumbado, tenia una gorra sobre la cara, no sabia si estaba durmiendo o solo descansaba. Entrelace mis dedos con los de Clarke, nuestros pulgares se acariciaban, sonaba una canción romántica y no podíamos evitar mirarnos de reojo sonriendo.

-¿Podéis quitar ese rollo de canción?-Rogó mi hermano.-Clarke me estas defraudando pensaba que eras más cañera.-La retó.

Al llegar al circuito Aden se fue con sus compañeros a mi me esperaban problemas, íbamos arrastrando las maletas cuando Raven nos corto el paso con su honda ruckus, era una moto ridícula.

-No quiero que te enfades,-Empezaba mal.-se nos esta complicando tener a punto tu moto actual y trabajar en la nueva. Creo que hasta que no finalice la temporada no podremos ponernos al cien por cien en ello.

-¿Nos tomamos un año sabático?-Pregunte irónica.

-Lexa no lo pagues con Raven, estoy segura que esta haciendo todo lo que esta en sus manos.-Intentó apaciguarme la doctora.

-Eso solo nos dejaría un par de meses Raven.-Refunfuñe.

Me encamine a mi motorhome junto a Clarke, Raven se había adelantado con su moto y ya nos esperaba en la puerta, no quería hablar en medio del paddock del asunto.

-Sé que Anya es mi jefa pero no estoy de acuerdo con ella.-Me dijo Raven irritada mientras entrabamos.

-¿Y por qué no hablas con ella?-Pregunte cansada mientras Clarke me quitaba la maleta de la mano y se la llevaba a la habitación.

-¿Sabes que soy la mejor mecánica que hay aquí verdad?-Pregunto soberbia.

-Al grano Raven.-Ordene.

-Quieres correr en una factory con cinco motores precintados que no podemos mejorar o con una open disponiendo de doce motores que puedo evolucionar durante la temporada.

-Estaríamos hablando de al menos 10km/h menos de velocidad con una open.

-Soy la mejor mecánica y eres la mejor piloto, imagina que seamos las primeras en ganar un mundial con una open.-Raven esta realmente emocionada ante su idea.-Más del doble de motores, trabajaría cada día en ellos para mejorarlos, para darte las prestaciones que me exijas.

La verdad que sonaba muy bien, era un reto demasiado atractivo para las dos dada su dificultad.

-¿Y cual es problema con Anya?-Desvié el tema, no me quería precipitar.

-Se negaba en rotundo a proponértelo.-Sonrío divertida.

-Mañana Marcus tiene que presentar nuestra propuesta.-Me levante invitándola a salir.

-¿Prométeme que lo pensaras Lexa?

Asentí, mire mi reloj, en unas horas Clarke me mataría cuando se enterara todo lo que había liado con Marcus.

[Clarke]

Deshice las maletas, Raven y Lexa estaban hablando de trabajo, salí sin decir nada, ni se dieron cuenta.

Cuando termine mi trabajo en la clínica fui de vuelta al home, en cuanto abrí la puerta me paralice, tarde segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Mama que haces aquí?-Pregunte confusa mientras la abrazaba.

-Kane tenia que hablar con la organización por lo del nuevo equipo de Lexa y yo aun no había cogido mis vacaciones, así que decidí acompañarlo.

-¿Esto ha sido idea de Lexa verdad?-Pregunte atando cabos, asintió levantando las cejas.

-Ella y Kane lo organizaron todo, no estoy segura pero creo que ella compro los billetes.-Sonó con temor.

Mi madre sabia lo tanto que me molestaba que Lexa gastara dinero sin medida en mí y más ahora que necesitaba invertir en su proyecto. Siempre debía ir un paso por delante de ella cada vez que viajábamos juntas para que no terminara pagándolo todo.

Se escuchaban unas risas en la puerta del home, Kane y Lexa entraron palideciendo.

-Sorpresa.-Dijo Lexa con miedo.

Negué con la cabeza rodando los ojos mientras me acercaba a darle un beso, dude cuando estuve ante ella pero mi madre ya nos había visto en la televisión y en fotos. Me limite a darle un tímido pico.

-Luego hablaremos tu y yo.-Le deje caer.-Me alegro de verte Kane.-Salude al marido de mi madre.

-Marcus nos invita a cenar.-Añadió Lexa con una sonrisa rodeando los hombros de Kane.

Aun no me acostumbraba a la confianza que tenían ambos, Kane llevaba siete años casado con mi madre a pesar del tiempo mi relación con él no había pasado del simple formalismo.

Hasta ahora Lexa se había comportado ante la presencia de mi madre y Kane pero empezaba a soltarse y ser ella. Estábamos en un restaurante sentadas juntas enfrente de ellos, Lexa jugaba con los palillos haciendo círculos en mi muslo con ellos bajo de la mesa mientras mirábamos la carta. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa de pensar que en cualquier instante seguro que se le escaparían a propósito haciéndome saltar de la silla.

-A mi me apetece comer pescado crudo.-Murmuro con una sonrisa traviesa mientras yo bebía, casi me ahogo con el agua, mi madre y Kane estaban mirando la carta y no se habían enterado de su comentario.-Sashimi Clarke no seas tan mal pensada.-Añadió.

Me ruborice, eso si lo habían escuchado y mi madre me miraba confusa, Kane reprimía una sonrisa. La mataría en cuanto estuviéramos solas en el motorhome.

-Cariño que collar tan rato llevas puesto.-Comento mi madre.

Lexa miro mi cuello, siguió el cordón de cuero hasta mi escote donde descansaba su tuerca.

-¿Llevas esa chatarra colgando en el cuello Clarke?-Sonreía divertida mirándome las tetas.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con más tranquilidad, al menos para mí, Lexa y Kane ya estaban hablando de trabajo desesperando a la piloto.

[Lexa]

Acompañaos a Marcus y Abby al hotel antes de volvernos al circuito, prefería el motorhome a cualquier hotel. Clarke no hablaba, siempre hacia lo mismo, contenía todo pensándolo detenidamente para luego soltármelo de golpe cuando estábamos solas en un sitio tranquilo, como la cama del home.

-No tenias porque comprarles los billetes de avión yo lo podría haber hecho, o ellos mismos.-Estaba molesta conmigo.

-Marcus esta trabajando para mí ahora, es justo que le pague los traslados.-Intente justificarme y me gire hacia ella buscando sus ojos azules.

-¿Y el de mi madre?-Me recrimino.-Lexa me siento como si estuvieras tratando de comprarme.

-No es mi intención Clarke.-Baje la mirada.-Marcus ha pagado la cena.-Añadí.

-Me vas a comparar una cena con alquilar todo un circuito, un BMW y podría continuar.-Soltó sin coger aire.

-¿Por qué te has hecho un collar con la tuerca?-Le pregunte con curiosidad cambiando de tema mientras cogía el metal y jugaba con él haciendo que el cordón acariciara el cuello de la doctora.

-Me gusta.-Murmuro.

-¿Te gusta la tuerca o lo que significa?-Pregunte regodeándome.

-¿Tú que crees?-Me sonrío por fin, las mariposas en mi estomago me impulsaron a besarla.-Me gusta la tuerca.-Dijo entre risas.

Rodé los ojos y deje caer mi espalda sobre el colchón, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, mis manos entraron bajo su camiseta acariciando su cintura.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido el impulso de cometer una locura porque estas segura de querer hacerla?

-Eso resume tu día a día Lexa, ¿Estas pensando en la propuesta de Raven?

Negué, hablaba de ella pero parecía no darse cuenta o fingía no hacerlo.


	22. Chapter 22

[Clarke]

Estaba sentada sobre Lexa en la cama, hablaba con un tono melancólico mientras acariciaba mi cintura, sentía que quería decirme algo pero no tenia fuerza para hacerlo, solo miraba aquella tuerca.

-¿Qué sucede Lexa?-Pregunte con preocupación.

-No era una broma Clarke.-Confeso.

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Se quería casar conmigo de verdad? Que locura, apenas hacia semanas que había dejado atrás mi vida por estar aquí con ella y ahora quería atarme más.

-Corta gas,-Espete.-esto no es una carrera y no estas sobre una moto para tomar decisiones tan importantes en apenas segundos.

-Yo vivo así Clarke,-Dijo con resignación.- nunca sé cuando podría ser el ultimo día.-Masculló aquella ultima frase.

-Qué esperanzador.-Replique con sarcasmo, Lexa había cerrado los ojos y me ignoraba.-Lexa mírame.-Le ordene sin que hiciera efecto alguno en ella.-¿Lexa?-Me desesperaba, me incline hasta su oído.-Nada me gustaría más que pasar toda mi vida contigo.-Por fin encontré el verde de su mirada sobre la mía, sus labios venian en mi busca pero los detube con el dedo.

-¿Pero?-Murmuro sobre mi dedo.

-Haz las cosas bien Lexa y no me refiero a un anillo.-Me quite el colgante y lo deje sobre la mesita de noche.-Te lo devuelvo, cuando tengas el equipo listo y ganes el séptimo mundial que tanto ansias entonces podrás dármelo de nuevo si todavía es lo que quieres.

-¿Y si no lo gano?-Pregunto con miedo.

-Tendrás que esperar a ganarlo.-Respondí divertida a lo que ella rodó los ojos.-Yo esperaré que lo hagas, aunque no necesito ningún papel para demostrar lo que siento por ti.

-Los necesitas para cuidar de mí, -Me aseguró.-si me pasara algo sé que tomarías la decisión correcta, operar o no, desconectarme y donar mis órganos.-¿Le parecía gracioso?

-Te iras al sofá a dormir como vuelvas hacer otro comentario relacionado con la muerte.-Le dije indignada, acostándome en mi lado de la cama dándole la espalda.

-¿Y no hay manera de convencerte de lo contrario?-Ronroneo abrazándome.-Porque me muero por besarte.

-¡Ven!-Ordene volviéndome hacia ella antes de besarla.

Sus besos eran tan dulces después de que me hiciera rabiar, mientras la maestría de su lengua siempre me hacia enloquecer, gemí en su boca provocándole una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente invite a mi madre a conocer la clínica móvil, con el permiso de Nyko nos estuvo acompañando.

Recorrimos juntas el paddock, quería enseñarle mi nuevo hogar. Me detenía para hablar con todo el mundo, como cuando yo era pequeña y ella hacia lo mismo por la calle con cualquier vecina o compañera con la que se encontraba, a diferencia que yo aprovechaba mis amistades para hacerle fotos a mi madre con los pilotos, para que tuviera algo de lo que presumir cuando volviera a casa.

Me miraba con un brillo y una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte nerviosa.

-Este es tu sitio Clarke, nunca te había visto tan feliz como lo eres aquí.-Estaba emocionada.

-Mama.-Rogué, no quería que se pusiera a llorar.

-Esta bien.-Pronuncio después de aclararse la garganta.-Me has hecho un montón de fotos con gente que no conozco, me faltara una con la única piloto que sí conozco ¿No?

Sonreí, la ruta turística nos llevo al box de Trikru.

-¿Se puede?-Pregunte con timidez.

-¿Qué preguntas son esas Clarke?-Dijo Raven invitándonos a pasar.-De momento esta aun es nuestra casa.

Hice las presentaciones, Anya saludo sin moverse de delante de la pantalla que le informaba de la telemetría.

-¿Esa es Lexa?-Pregunto mi madre sorprendida mirando la pantalla que transmitía las imágenes de las cámaras on board de la moto, se llevo las manos a la boca cuando la vio tomando una curva deslizando rodilla y codo sobre el asfalto.-¡Oh dios mio!-Busco mi mirada preocupada.

Mi madre nunca había visto una carrera, le parecían aburridas y ahora estaba alucinando con los entrenamientos libres, o al menos con la novia de su hija.

Esperábamos a que Lexa llegara al box, había habido una caída en pista me apresuré a salir en dirección a la clínica cuando ya me reclamaban por el walkie.

[Lexa]

Entré a pit line, Anya y Raven ya estaban preparadas para recibir la moto. Me baje entrando directa al box inconforme, no me había gustado nada el tiempo que había hecho, me quite el casco desesperada.

-¿Abby?-Me sorprendió ver a la madre de Clarke allí.

-No sabes lo que me has hecho padecer.-Me abrazo.

No sabia de que estaba hablando, ni lo que estaba pasando.

-No se ha perdido ni el más mínimo detalle cuando estabas rodando.-Me explico Raven con una sonrisa.

Le devolví el abrazo demasiado emocionada, mi madre nunca pudo llegar a verme sobre una moto y significaba mucho para mí ver a Abby haciéndolo. Algo se removió dentro de mí, había perdido a mi madre siendo una niña muy pequeña, apenas noté su ausencia, me había criado mi padre y era tan normal para mí no tenerla que no me había dado cuenta de lo tanto que necesitaba una figura maternal en mi vida.

-Necesito un momento.-Pedí con la voz ronca, se había formado un nudo tan fuerte en mi garganta que apenas podía hablar.-Apaga el monitor Anya.-Murmure.

Salí hacia el camión desabrochándome el mono con frustración, una vez dentro intente controlarme pero empecé a llorar, sentí una mano cariñosa en mi espalda, me gire y era Abby, me abrazo sin decir nada, consolándome.

Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba mi cara en sus manos, su mirada me tranquilizo.

-¿Estas mejor cariño?-Pregunto secando mis lágrimas, asentí avergonzada.-No hagas eso Lexa, no tienes que avergonzarte.

Estaban volviendo ha agolparse todos los sentimientos en mi garganta pensando en las veces que me hubiera hecho falta esa mujer que con solo una mirada sabia que estaba sucediendo, me senté, estaba temblando me quite la parte superior del mono dejando que colgara en mi cintura, tenia demasiado calor.

-¿Puedes llamar a Clarke?-Le rogué ocultando mi rostro entre las manos.

-Cariño puedes hablar conmigo.-Se había arrodillado delante de mí y acariciaba mi cabeza.-¿Es por tu madre?-Asentí.-Lo siento, si te incomoda que...

-Me encantaría que estuvieras el domingo viendo la carrera en el box.-La corte mientras mis lágrimas se volvían a precipitar.

-Lo haré cariño.-Me abrazo y beso mi frente.-Somos familia, me puedes pedir cualquier cosa que necesites.

La necesitaba a ella, a su hija. Hasta la fecha mi única familia era Aden, el significado de esa palabra se había ampliado y era bellísimo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-La voz de preocupación de Clarke se acercaba a nosotras dentro del camión, seguro que Anya le habían contado lo sucedido.

-Ya esta mejor.-Le informo su madre.- ¿Verdad Lexa?-Asentí ante su pregunta para tranquilizar a Clarke.

Nos habían dado la aprobación para formar el nuevo equipo, opté por la idea de Raven, aun no se lo había comunicado a Anya y no sabia como iba a reaccionar, así que evite el tema, la necesitaba centrada para esta carrera y para la siguiente.

Estaba muy emocionada, lucharíamos para hacer historia.

El sábado cuando estaba a punto de salir a la pista me cruce con Bellamy en pit line.

-¡Oye!-Llamo mi atención.-Deberías enseñarle a tu novia a llevar una moto, no voy ha estar siempre para recogerla del suelo.-Dijo con seriedad.

-¿De qué me estas hablando?-La idea de Clarke sobre una moto era ridícula.

-¿No te lo ha dicho?-Pregunto divertido.- Se ha caído con una scooter de la clínica...

Deje de escucharlo, cruce el box dejando caer el casco al suelo el golpe sobresalto a las mecánicas, me subí a la ruckus de Raven que estaba fuera aparcada, Anya había salido cabreada detrás de mí.

-¿Donde vas? Te vas ha perder la clasificación.-Me grito.

-Me da igual.-Espete.

Arranqué, no me lo podía creer pero tenia que comprobarlo por mi misma, sortee cada obstáculo hasta llegar a la clínica, deje la moto tirada en el suelo y entre corriendo.

-¿Y Clarke?-Pregunte preocupada.


	23. Chapter 23

[Lexa]

Uno de los fisioterapeutas me señalo con confusión una puerta, de su interior salían quejidos, me temblaban las manos, me precipite a entrar encontrando a Clarke en perfecto estado excepto por un apósito en su frente sobre la ceja. Estaba limpiando una abrasión de un chaval de la categoría de Aden.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí que no estas en la qualy?-Me regaño.

-Bell...-Murmure antes de que me interrumpiera.

-¡Vete! No puedes estar aquí.-Me grito.

Cerré la puerta mientras salia, mire una de las pantallas ya habían salido todos a pista, era inútil volver al box, saldría desde el ultimo lugar en la carrera, Bellamy había jugado conmigo para conseguir ventaja el domingo y yo había caído.

Clarke era mi debilidad y todos lo sabían, esperé a que terminara, no tenia nada mejor que hacer ahora, era eso o aguantar la bronca de Anya por haberme ido de esa manera.

Parecía que la doctora estuviera torturando aquel chaval, los quejidos no cesaban y me estaba poniendo de los nervios, aunque yo sabia muy bien que era que te limpiaran una herida así, arrastrando toda la suciedad del asfalto, casi hasta podía sentir el dolor.

La puerta se abrió y Clarke salió con aquel chaval.

-Gabriel mañana a primera hora te quiero aquí, te cambie el vendaje ¿Vale?.-El niño asintió y la doctora lo despidió.-¿Por qué te has perdido la clasificación?-Pregunto molesta.

Me fije en aquel apósito de su frente, busque con la mirada alguna herida más sin resultado.

-Bellamy me ha contado que te has caído con una scooter.-Le informe con temor.

Volvió a entrar y la seguí cerrando la puerta a mi espalda.

-No ha sido nada, no deberías haber venido.-Estaba enfadada.

-¿Te has hecho daño?-Pregunte preocupada tomando su cara entre mis manos, negó.-¿Qué hacías con una scooter?-Pregunte algo alterada.- Tu madre me matara cuando se entere.

-Solo quería aprender, ha sido idea mía.-Alejo su cara de mis manos.

-¿Me lo cuentas?-Tome sus manos entre las mías, no quería que se alejara, hizo una mueca de dolor. Me fije en sus palmas y una estaba toda rasguñada, me enfade un poco más pero tenia que intentar ser compresiva.-¿Tan ridícula ha sido para que no me lo cuentes?-Intente animarla.

-Me he caído parada ¿Vale?-Se soltó de mí y empezó a arreglar el material de la mesa algo nerviosa.-He frenado no he sacado los pies y cuando la moto se ha detenido nos hemos caído al suelo, menos mal que Bellamy pasaba por allí, me ha ayudado a levantarme y a levantar la moto porque yo no podía con ella. Quizás porque estaba temblando.

Suspiré, la rodee por detrás.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces me ha pasado eso a mí? Más de las que puedo contar, es algo normal Clarke.-Intente reconfortarla.- Si quieres aprender iremos al rancho de Lincoln, pero te quiero equipada de pies a cabeza. Si me entero que vuelves a subir a una moto sin las protecciones adecuadas me enfadaré mucho contigo.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás recostándola en mi hombro y dejando un tímido beso en mi cuello.

-Lo siento, pero es que pierdo demasiado tiempo yendo andando de un sitio a otro y quería intentarlo por mi misma, porque sé que eres capaz de alquilar el circuito para mí otra vez.

No podía evitar sentirme en parte responsable de lo ocurrido, tenia razón, alquilaría o compraría lo que hiciera falta para hacerla feliz, aunque eso a ella no le gustaba.

Fui a relajarme al motorhome, no quería cruzarme con Anya, necesitaba concentrarme, tendría una carrera difícil, 16 puntos me separaban de Bellamy y tenia que luchar para continuar primera en el mundial, ya no por el titulo si no por Clarke.

Había sido hábil la doctora poniéndome como condición que ganara para poder pedirle matrimonio, no iba ha dejar que me rindiera, eso me gustaba de ella.

Todo eran cálculos en mi cabeza, suponiendo que Bell ganara la carrera yo debería quedar como mínimo en una cuarta posición quedando empatados a puntos. No me lo podía permitir, necesitaba mantener mi ventaja sobre él.

Cuando llegó Clarke se movía con dificultad, su cuerpo ya empezaba a resentirse de la caída.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Pregunte con tristeza.

-Ahora sí.-Se quejo.

-Ven.-Le pedí sentándola en la cama.-Te ayudo.

Empecé ha desnudarla para que se diera una ducha, como hacia ella conmigo cuando no me podía mover tras una caída. Se había quitado el apósito dejando ver un corte en su frente, su mano y su codo rasguñados, le quite las zapatillas y desabroche sus vaqueros, cuando empecé a bajarlos un enorme moratón aparecía en su muslo, cerré los ojos con fuerza, me costaba verla así.

-Es lo mismo que siento yo cuando te veo herida.-Alzo mi barbilla.-Estoy bien Lexa.-Me aseguró.

La había visto torturando a un niño sin apenas inmutarse, no creo que sintiera lo mismo que yo en estos momentos cuando me veía herida.

-Te acompaño a la ducha, esa mano te va a escocer cuando toques el jabón.

-No cabemos las dos.-Me aseguró y tenia razón.

-Te enjabonare desde fuera, vamos.

Me situé fuera del plato de la ducha, enjabonando su pelo con un suave masaje, el agua corría por mis brazos, empapando mi camiseta.

-No tienes porqué hacer esto.-Me pidió.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Empecé a jugar con su pelo intentando hacerle una cresta.

-¿Qué haces?-Se dio la vuelta hacia mí apartando su pelo de mis manos.

-Una barba de espuma.-Respondí depositando el jabón de mis manos en su cara.

-Eres idiota Lexa.-Comentó divertida antes de darme un beso.

-¡Clarke!-Me queje entre risas.-Que asco, me has llenado la boca de jabón.

El domingo amaneció nublado, desayunamos en familia, Marcus, Abby, Aden, Clarke y yo.

Clarke no le contó nada a su madre de lo que le había pasado, le mintió diciendo que se había golpeado la frente al abrir un armario.

Hice una foto del momento para compartirla, Clarke se fue a la clínica, a Aden le tocaba competir, el resto nos fuimos a pit line para ver como lo hacia, era mi ritual de cada mañana de domingo, ver a mi hermano correr antes de que me tocara a mí.

Una nueva victoria para súper Aden, tenia prácticamente el mundial asegurado, una victoria más y ya seria campeón. Seria su primer titulo mundial y siendo el rookie de la categoría, no cabía más orgullo en mi pecho que ser su hermana.

Deje a Marcus y a Abby en el box de Trikru mientras yo me cambiaba, antes de salir me volví hacer una foto con ellos.

 **Hoy cuento con gran apoyo.** **#TrikruTeam #Famila**

Estaba en la ultima posición de la parrilla de salida en consecuencia de no haber participado el día anterior en la clasificación.

Le susurraba a mi moto, de cuclillas presionando mi frente en la cúpula, como siempre antes de empezar, algo tan bello debía tener alma y yo siempre trataba de llegar a ella, crear una conexión entre nosotras.

-¿Me tengo que poner celosa?-La voz divertida de Clarke me hizo perder la concentración.

-Ella es la que debería ponerse celosa de ti.-Comente subiéndome en la moto.-¿Un beso de buena suerte?-Le pedí.

-Te quiero.-Susurró en mi oído y beso mi mejilla.-En lo más alto.-Añadió con una sonrisa antes de irse hacia el medical car situado detrás de mí.

Me puse el casco, unas tímidas gotas cayeron sobre el deposito, sonreí mirando el cielo totalmente gris, gire mi cabeza, Clarke estaba dentro del coche mirándome con atención, le señale el cielo y le hice saber con un gesto de mi mano que empezaba a llover, negó sonriendo y me levanto el pulgar, sabia exactamente que quería decirle que iba a nadar hasta las primeras posiciones como un pececillo escurridizo.

Baje mi visera, quite el protector y me prepare para darlo todo. Nada más apagarse el semáforo adelante a los cuatro primeros pilotos que estaban delante de mí. El flag to flag hizo que muchos pilotos entraran para cambiar de moto, me abrí paso hasta mitad de carrera, resistí todo lo que pude avanzando posiciones mientras el resto se iban incorporando poco a poco, los neumáticos de agua les daban un mejor agarre y me adelantaban, estaba perdiendo el control, patinaba demasiado en cada curva, necesitaba hacer el cambio.

Entre a pit line, cogí impulso y salte de una moto a otra, saliendo de inmediato a pista.

[Clarke]

Octavia estaba haciendo una carrera espectacular su hermano no le podía seguir el ritmo, le sacaba una gran distancia. Lexa salio de pit line como una furia, adelantando a todo piloto con el que se encontraba, les estaba dando caza pero estaban muy lejos de su alcance y apenas quedaban unas vueltas, cruzo la meta a escasos segundos de Bell.

Si mis cálculos eran correctos Lexa seguía líder del mundial.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO CARRERA JAPÓN – PUNTOS GENERALES DEL MUNDIAL**

 **OCTAVIA – 1ª – 223**

 **BELLAMY – 2º – 274**

 **LEXA – 3ª – 282**

 **LINCOLN – 4º – 164**

 **ONTARI – 5ª – 192**

A tres carreras para el final del mundial Lexa solo llevaba 8 puntos de diferencia por encima de Bellamy.

Quería que ganara, había luchado mucho por ese titulo y se lo merecía pero a le vez me asustaba lo que acarrearía que lo hiciera.

La siguiente carrera en el Phillip Island en Australia, Lexa estaba súper emocionada quería llevarme a ver canguros, koalas, pingüinos, delfines...

Quizás ella estaba acostumbrada a que la vieran hecha un cristo, pero a mi no me apetecía nada que la gente me viera y pensara que me habían dado una paliza o peor aun que pensaran que había sido ella, porque la gente es así de mal pensada.


	24. Chapter 24

[Lexa]

El martes ya estaba en Australia con mi equipo, el fin de semana anterior habían cambiado todas las condiciones de mi nuevo proyecto, ya no trabajaríamos con las open, Anya me hizo desistir de la idea cuando se entero, amenazando con no continuar trabajando conmigo, no me podía permitir perderla, era mi persona de confianza.

Teníamos muchas ofertas sobre la mesa, Raven y yo lo tuvimos claro de inmediato con la desaprobación de Anya aunque no protesto mucho, podía convencerme una vez pero no dos de desistir de una idea.

Marcus se encargo de los contratos y Gustus busco patrocinadores, seriamos el equipo satélite de una escudería que nos proveería de piezas, recambios, motores. Y no era cualquier escudería, no era la mejor de todas, ni ofrecían tanto como otras excepto reconocimiento, la noticia ya había saltado a los medios deportivos.

" _ **The comander se embarca en una Odisea en la que muchos campeones han naufragado, solo un valiente, un campeón entre campeones se laureo una sola vez sobre esta indomable fiera. ¿Será capaz la seis veces campeona del mundo de llegar a puerto?."**_

-Me pone súper cachonda.-Grito Raven emocionada leyendo la noticia y dejándose caer en el sofá a mi lado.

Las dos estábamos en mi habitación del hotel bebiendo cerveza, celebrando los éxitos que estaban por llegar.

-Anya no esta muy conforme con esto.-Añadí divertida.-¿Lo sabes?

-Anya se conforma con la mediocridad.-Dijo con un tono borde.- ¿Que tiene de grandioso ganar con una de las mejores motos? Ninguna.-Le salio un gallo al auto responderse.- Pero esto tía, esto será la polla.

Chocamos nuestras cervezas en el momento que Clarke entraba a la habitación, empujando la puerta con sus maletas, había tenido que trabajar, la lluvia de Japón produjo unas cuantas caídas.

-¿Quien de las dos me va a explicar la noticia que acabo de leer? Porque fiera indomable me suena a peligroso.-La doctora tenia ese tono de madre apunto de echar una bronca.

-Arriesgado tan solo.-Le corrigió Raven riendo y yo reí con ella, quizás estábamos un poco achispadas.

Me levante para cerrar la puerta de la habitación y ayudar a Clarke con las maletas.

-¿Y bien?-Nos miraba seria con una ceja alzada y con los brazos en jarra.

-Veras amor, es una maquina...

-Es como una mujer muy complicada.-Me interrumpió Raven.

-Exacto.-Le di la razón a mi mecánica.-Han sido muchos los campeones que han intentado ganar un mundial sobre ella y todos excepto uno han fracasado.-Le explique a Clarke.

-Así que solo un campeón en toda la historia ha ganado una única vez un titulo mundial con esta escudería.-Resumió Raven con lentitud.-Y nosotras queremos repetir esa hazaña.

-¿Y como de complicada es esa moto?-Pregunto Clarke mientras detenía mis labios con su dedo impidiéndome besarla.

-Mucha velocidad en las rectas largas y lenta en las curvas, así que o sabes sacarle partido o no tienes nada que hacer con ella.-Le informo Raven.

-¿Y el resto de opciones?-Nos pregunto con curiosidad.

-No eran tan interesantes.-Dije consiguiendo esquivar su dedo y besándola.

El miércoles por la mañana convencí a Clarke para salir a pasear por la ciudad, comimos algo típico del lugar antes de volver al hotel a recoger nuestras cosas, mi home ya estaba montado en el circuito así que nos trasladamos allí.

El circuito de Phillip Island tenia una ubicación ideal al lado del mar y quería aprovechar la tranquilidad del lugar.

Lleve a Clarke sobre la bici al rededor del circuito hasta llegar cerca de una de las calas, bajamos hasta la orilla, tuve que ayudarla para que no se cayera, extendí una de las dos toallas que habíamos traído y nos sentamos sobre ella mientras las olas bañaban nuestros pies, Clarke estaba sentada entre mis piernas y mis brazos, apoyando su espalda sobre mi cuerpo.

La luz del atardecer le daba un brillo especial a su rostro mientras la brisa ondeaba su pelo, estaba concentrada viendo la puesta del sol.

-¡Delfines!-Grito entusiasmada señalando el mar, se giro encontrándome mirándola embobada.-¿Qué?-Sonrío nerviosa.

-Te amo.-Confesé.

Sonrió, acariciándome la mejilla con sus dedos y conduciéndome a sus labios, me besaba con ternura pero pronto empezó a jugar con mis labios, mordisqueándolos y tirando de ellos, agitándome.

Desabroche sus pantalones y metí mi mano por debajo de ellos, estaba tan mojada, deslice mis dedos con calma por esa parte de su anatomía antes de meterlos dentro de ella, se quito la camiseta y la parte de arriba del bikini, atrape uno de sus pechos con mi otra mano, mientras mis labios recorrían su cuello.

Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza mientras Clarke llegaba al primer orgasmo, retiro mis manos de ella y se quito los pantalones, desnudándose por completo, se giro bruscamente su cuerpo hacia mí, besándome apasionadamente, quitándome la camiseta y atrapando uno de mis pezones en su boca, gruñí de placer.

Beso cada centímetro de mí mientras bajaba mis pantalones besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto, le dedique una sonrisa mientras separaba mis muslos y se perdía en ellos, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir el calor de su lengua sobre mí, seguido de un pequeño espasmo.

Movía su lengua en círculos en mi interior, mi cadera se movía sola tratando de sentirla más, jadeaba el oxigeno apenas entraba en mis pulmones, cerré los ojos con fuerza gimiendo hasta llegar al orgasmo.

-¡Oh dios!-Grite.

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto relamiéndose complacida y escalando por mi cuerpo hasta colocarse a mi altura.

Asentí recuperando el aliento, un nuevo espasmo asalto mi cuerpo cuando Clarke dejo caer su peso sobre mí, moviendo su cadera sobre la mía, era insaciable y yo no tenia limites complaciéndola.

Intente besarla pero se fue incorporando quedando a horcajadas, me conforme con sus pechos, besando, lamiendo y mordiéndolos mientras mi mano traviesa iba en su busca nuevamente al igual que la suya, yo aun estaba algo sensible y sentir como entraba en mí y me hizo gruñir, cuando mis dedos hicieron lo propio con ella gemí.

Me corrí de inmediato, retire su mano y le chupe los dedos, mi cuerpo necesitaba un descanso por el momento, mis dedos se deslizaban con facilidad en su interior mientras ella se movía de una forma prodigiosa sobre ellos apoyando sus manos en mis hombros, apretándome contra su cuerpo, besándome sin tregua, su clítoris se restregaba en mi estomago empapándolo, enloqueciéndome.

Con mi otra mano en su cintura la ayude a continuar el movimiento mientras su cuerpo temblaba entre jadeos, abandono mis labios para mirarme a los ojos, me perdí en el azul de los suyos mientras se corría sin romper el contacto visual.

El graznido de las gaviotas me despertaron, estaba amaneciendo, nos habíamos tapado con la otra toalla y nos habíamos dormido en aquella cala. Nuestros cuerpos continuaban entrelazados, Clarke tenia la cabeza sobre mi pecho y su mano se aferraba a una de mis tetas.

-Buenos días amor.-Bese su frente, se hizo la remolona gruñendo, sonreí.-Clarke tenemos que volver al circuito, hay que trabajar.

-Cinco minutos más.-Rogó abrazando mi cuerpo con fuerza, le devolví el abrazo.-Te amo.

No sé si se había vuelto a dormir o simplemente fingía estarlo, pero inhalaba fuertemente sobre mi piel erizándola, por mucho que estuviera disfrutando de aquel momento de paz teníamos que movernos, en unas horas esto estaría atestado de gente.

-Te recuerdo que estamos en la playa y puedes terminar mojada y gritando.-Dije divertida.

Abrió los ojos de par en par separándome de ella y luego me fulmino con la mirada mientras yo me reía.

Tras una ducha fui al motorhome de Miller, ahora que tenia definido el proyecto podía hacerle una oferta.

Me invito a sentarme y me ofreció una taza de café que acepte, la necesitaba, no sé cuantas horas había dormido pero estaba agotada, se sentó frente a mí.

-Buenos días Lexa.-Me saludo Bryan salido de la habitación y tomando asiento junto a nosotros.

-Buenos días.-Reprimí una sonrisa. Era un secreto a voces en el paddock que eran pareja.

Necesitaba a Miller, ahora más que nunca, él ya sabia como funcionaban esas motos, años atrás estuvo pilotando una antes de fichar con Lincoln.

-¿No prefieres una moto mejor?-Indagó.-Seguramente ganes el mundial te van ha llover ofertas todavía más jugosas.

-Estoy segura Miller, no quiero dinero, no quiero un simple titulo más, quiero la gloria.

-Pues iremos a por ella.-Me aseguro con una sonrisa.

Cuando salí para ir al box vi a Bellamy.

-¡Bell!-Grite deteniéndolo.-No he tenido oportunidad para agradecerte que ayudaras a Clarke y quería hacerlo, así que gracias.-Asintió.-Suerte para el domingo.-Me despedí, no nos llevábamos bien y era algo incomodo hablar con él.

-No la necesito muñeca, la suerte es para los perdedores.

Resople, era tan prepotente e insoportable, no sabia como Clarke se llevaba bien con él, quizás por su trabajo necesitara mantener un buen trato con todos.

[Clarke]

Durante el fin de semana apenas coincidí con Lexa nada más que para dormir, mi novia estaba demasiado ocupada con los entrenamientos, con su nuevo equipo con todo menos conmigo.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO CARRERA P.I. - PUNTOS GENERALES DEL MUNDIAL**

 **LEXA – 1ª – 307**

 **OCTAVIA – 2ª – 243**

 **BELLAMY – 3º – 290**

 **LINCOLN – 4º – 177**

 **ONTARI – 5ª – 203**

La penúltima carrera del mundial nos llevaba a Malasia donde Lexa presentaría el Heda Team.


	25. Chapter 25

[Clarke]

Lexa estaba agobiada esa semana, nada más termino sus quehaceres en Phillip Island cogió un vuelo a Malasia.

Lunes rueda de prensa para anunciar que el año siguiente ya no correría con Trikru si no con el Heda Team, equipo que ella misma había creado.

Martes sesión de fotos para algunos de patrocinadores de su nuevo equipo.

Miércoles presentación oficial del Heda Team, equipo de mecánicos y Miller como su nuevo compañero.

Estuve en la presentación por petición de mi novia, periodistas venidos de todo el mundo se agolpaban esperando su turno de pregunta. Se podría decir que Lexa hablaba cinco idiomas, bueno al menos tres los dominaba a la perfección, ingles, español e italiano. Luego estaba el portugués y el francés que los entendía pero apenas chapurreaba frases sueltas.

Era lo bueno de haber crecido en el paddock rodeada de gente venida de lugares tan diferentes, el 60% de mis compañeros de la clínica eran italianos y yo estaba tratando de aprenderlo, o al menos saber que me querían decir cuando sin darse cuenta me hablaban en su idioma natal.

El jueves por la mañana nos trasladamos al circuito de Sepang, me dejo conducir a mí mientras ella dormía en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez llegamos desapareció el resto de semana entre entrenamientos y la qualy, compaginados con más entrevistas. Cuando volvía al home cada noche no tenia humor para nada, solo quería dormir.

El sábado llego al home desplomándose de cara en la cama a mi lado, me senté sobre su culo.

-No puedes seguir con este ritmo, deberías haber rechazado las entrevistas de hoy.-Le dije preocupada manoseando su espalda en lo que pretendía que fuera un masaje.-¿Lexa?-Pregunte en un susurro buscando su mirada, se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta.

Con cuidado de no despertarla me baje de la cama y la cubrí con una sabana, le quite las zapatillas antes de irme al sofá con una manta.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO CARRERA DE SEPANG – PUNTOS GENERALES DEL MUNDIAL**

 **OCTAVIA – 1ª – 268**

 **LINCOLN – 2º – 197**

 **ONTARI – 3ª – 219**

 **BELLAMY – 4º – 307**

 **LEXA – / - 307**

No fue su fin de semana, Lexa cayo a tres vueltas del final cuando iba cuarta debido a que Ontari le corto el paso cuando iba a ser adelantada y el no haber descansado apenas en toda la semana le paso factura haciéndola reaccionar tarde al movimiento de la piloto de Sky.

A pesar de la caída estaba bien y no sé si por fortuna o desgracia volvería en dos semanas a Valencia empatada a puntos con Bellamy como tanto había deseado.

El ambiente en Cheste, Valencia, era genial, se notaba que era la ultima carrera del año y estaba muy interesante. Los medios la habían anunciado a bombo y platillo como _"la vendetta"_ por segundo año consecutivo Bellamy y Lexa volvían empatados a puntos y esta vez los dos iban a por el séptimo mundial de sus carreras.

Últimamente no sabia donde se metía Lexa, sabia que tenia que concentrarse llevaba todo un año esperando por esto pero me sentía desplazada, por no decir que se paso los tres días previos a la carrera cuchicheando con medio paddock.

Tenia la sensación de que siempre iba a ponerme en un segundo plano interponiendo las motos entre nosotras.

Mi madre, Kane y Wells habían venido al circuito de Cheste, por lo menos Lexa les había conseguido pases para paddock quizás para que no me sintiera tan sola, así que aproveche esos días para estar con ellos.

La tarde del sábado al salir de la clínica escuche una voz llamándome a gritos. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a las cuatro chicas de Alcañiz en el paddock, corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Hey! Me alegro de veros.-Les saludé.-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Pregunte sorprendida, no eran precisamente baratos los pases para paddock y menos para ellas que estaban estudiando.

-Cumplir nuestra promesa.-Me respondió una mostrándome una bandera con el numero 8 que llevaba anudada a forma de capa.

-Tu novia es maravillosa.-Dijo la chica de la danza de la lluvia entusiasmada.-En Alcañiz la vimos con Lincoln y Aden saliendo del box y tras hacerse fotos con nosotras nos apunto su correo electrónico en el sobre de los pases que nos había dado. Nos pidió que le escribiéramos, que nos conseguiría pases para Cheste y aquí estamos.

-Es la puta ama.-Añadió otra haciéndome reír.

Era verdad, Lexa era maravillosa, pese a que estas semanas estaba algo estresada se molesto en hacer felices por segunda vez a estas chicas. Me hice una foto con ellas.

Me digne a ir al motorhome a dormir, me había estado yendo todas las tardes al terminar el trabajo a casa de mi madre a cenar y dormir, vivía a media hora de allí. De hecho iba hacerlo de nuevo en el momento que llegaron ellas recordándome la suerte que tenia de estar con Lexa.

Lexa ya estaba en la cama, me acosté a su lado, no dijo nada solo me abrazo.

-Lexa...

Siseo callándome y beso mi hombro.

-Mañana.-Se limito a decir.

Mañana terminaría la locura y recuperaría la atención de mi novia, al menos por unos meses pero no quería estar con nadie más y en ningún otro lado que no fuera con ella.

Por la mañana Lexa ya no estaba, me había dejado el desayuno sobre la mesa junto a una escueta nota.

" _Te quiero"_

Lexa salia desde la pole, así que no me cruce con ella cuando fui al medical car.

El semáforo se apago y salieron todos, tras unas vueltas Lexa estaba marcando diferencia y Octavia iba tras ella pero irracionalmente la comandante freno demasiado en una curva dándole paso a su compañera de equipo.

Parecía que solo le importaba aquella estúpida rivalidad con el piloto de Sky al cual esperó reduciendo la marcha.

Estaba buscando un uno contra uno y así fue el resto de carrera, no dejaban de adelantarse mutuamente, midiéndose. Octavia se había alejado e iba a ganar la carrera, aunque lo hiciera no tenia posibilidades de ganar el mundial ni aunque esos dos idiotas se fueran juntos al suelo.

No había sufrido tanto en ninguna carrera como en esta, nadie tras ellos se atrevía a adelantarles, guardaban la distancia con aquella lucha, prácticamente estaban solos.

Y en la ultima vuelta como gesto de superioridad Lexa apretó el ritmo derrapando en cada curva, sacándole segundos a Bellamy, martilleando a su paso, cruzando segunda la meta y proclamándose campeona de mundo.

 **PILOTO – PUESTO CARRERA CHESTE – PUNTOS GENERALES DEL MUNDIAL**

 **OCTAVIA – 1ª – 289**

 **LEXA – 2ª – 327 (WINNER)**

 **BELLAMY – 3º – 323**

 **LINCOLN – 4º – 210**

 **ONTARI – 5ª – 230**

Lexa se había metido directamente al box junto a otros pilotos, sin dar la vuelta de honor, el coche se había detenido en mitad de la pista sin ninguna explicación. Aquello no tenia mucho sentido.

Unos rugidos furiosos se acercaban, watatatata, watatatata... De repente un puñado de motos nos habían rodeado dando gas, pude distinguir la moto de Lincoln, Octavia, Miller, Bryan... ¿Aden? Ni siquiera pertenecía a esta categoría.

Me fije que sobre cada deposito había un ramo de flores, entonces vi aparecer frente al coche la moto de Lexa, Raven iba de paquete en ella, me puse a llorar como una tonta.

Baje con las manos sobre mi boca no me lo podía creer.

[Lexa]

El jueves por la mañana les mande un correo a las chicas que nos hospedaron en Alcañiz, acababa de mandar al mensajero a dejar los pases para ellas en el puesto de acreditaciones.

Estaba estresada con todo el trabajo, finalizar mi etapa en Trikru proclamándome campeona, la puesta a punto del Heda Team para la temporada siguiente y preparando la propuesta de matrimonio, menos mal que Abby, Marcus y Wells me ayudaron a mantener a Clarke entretenida mientras preparábamos todo en el circuito.

Era muy difícil planearlo y ensayar con ella dando vueltas por allí, me pillo unas cuantas veces cuchicheando con mis amigos. Así que tras informar primero a su madre de mis intenciones le pedí que convenciera a Clarke para que fuera a su casa cada tarde.

La mañana del domingo me levante antes de tiempo, tenia que ir a recoger todos los ramos de flores que había encargado y distribuirlos por los boxes de los pilotos que iban a colaborar antes de que Clarke empezara a merodear por el paddock.

La verdad que no estaba muy concentrada cuando se apago el semáforo, solo pensaba en terminar cuanto antes, estaba muy nerviosa. Me estaba acercando a una curva a mucha velocidad, frene más de la cuenta y Octavia me adelanto, no me preocupaba mi compañera, decidí tomármelo con calma, quizás me relaje mucho.

Ni siquiera prestaba atención a la pizarra, hasta que vi por el rabillo del ojo a Bellamy pasándome, le devolví el adelantamiento una y otra vez sin conseguir deshacerme de él, no me podía permitir perder, tenia que ganar aquel titulo era ultima condición que me faltaba cumplir para poder pedirle matrimonio a Clarke.

Apreté todo lo que pude el ritmo, llevando al limite aquella moto con la que rodaría por ultima vez.

Me había convertido en campeona del mundo por séptima vez hace unos segundos, pero no me importaba, fui al box a recoger a Raven, necesitaba que alguien sujetara mi moto mientras me declaraba.

Mi mecánica bajo primero de la moto cuando llegamos al circulo que habían formado mis compañeros al rededor del BMW. Sostuvo la moto mientras yo desmontaba, me dio una caja donde guardaba el colgante de la tuerca.

Me dirigí directamente hacia a Clarke que estaba llorando aquello me puso aun más nerviosa. Levante mi visera postrándome de rodillas ante ella y abriendo con dificultad la caja, los guantes apenas me dejaban movilidad en las manos.

-Cuando te dije que lo hicieras bien no me refería a que me lo pidieras delante de miles de personas.-Dijo divertida secando sus lágrimas.

-¿Aceptas?-Le pregunte con todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel.

Asintió nerviosamente cogiendo el colgante y poniéndoselo, inmediatamente todos mis compañeros empezaron a dar gas y a quemar rueda sobre el circuito, ensordeciendo los aplausos y vítores del publico.

Me levante para besar a Clarke.

-¿Como pretendes besarme con el casco?-Grito para que la pudiera escuchar.

Me reí, procedí a quitarme el casco y la bese estrechándola contra mí.

 _ **Diez años después.**_

-Y así es como gane el séptimo mundial y le pedí matrimonio a tu madre.-Le dije a aquella pequeña niña de seis años rubia y de ojos azules que estaba tumbada en su cama entre Clarke y yo.

-Jo mama no has parado de hablar de motos.-Protesto mi niña.

-Cariño tu madre tiene razón.-Señalo mi mujer.-Mañana buscare el vídeo de la carrera para que lo veas.

-Venga princesa ahora duérmete que mañana tienes que ir al cole, otro día te contaré como gane mi décimo titulo contra el tío Aden, antes de retirarme porque ibas a nacer tú.-Le acaricie la nariz con mi dedo y le guiñe un ojo.

Le dimos las buenas noches y salimos de la habitación tras apagar la luz.

-¿Lo echas de menos?-Me pregunto Clarke.

-Dirijo el equipo y os tengo a vosotros.-Respondí con una sonrisa acariciando mi barriga.-No necesito nada más.

¿Fin?

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios y seguir la historia.**_

 _ **¿Dejo este final o queréis que cuente la historia del embarazo de Clarke? Sin hablar tanto motos, solo lo justo y necesario.**_


	26. Chapter 26

[Lexa]

Llevábamos tres años casadas, viviendo una luna de miel eterna por los países donde nos llevaba el trabajo. Hasta que decidimos dar el paso.

Salíamos de la clínica de fertilidad algo serias, sin mediar palabra hasta que subimos a mi deportivo donde decidí romper aquel silencio incomodo.

-Si no funciona esta vez lo dejamos.-Murmure mirando a la nada tras el volante.-Al menos por un tiempo.-Busque en su mirada la aprobación.

Clarke asintió mientras le cogía la mano, era la tercera vez que lo intentábamos y no me gustaba verla así de decaída, tras los dos intentos fallidos anteriores ya no nos quedaban apenas esperanzas.

Llegamos a casa y la acompañe a la cama para que se acostara.

-Descansa.-Le dije acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos.- Yo me encargare de la cena.-Forcé una sonrisa.

-Quédate.-Me pidió aferrándose a mi mano.

Obedecí, no le podía negar nada. Me acosté a su lado, inclinada para observarla.

-Lo siento.-Mi voz tenia un nota de tristeza.-No debería haber dicho nada antes.

-Tienes razón, es mejor que no nos hagamos ilusiones de momento, no si luego van a terminar rotas por tercera vez.-Clarke intentaba parecer fuerte.

-Solo quiero que estés bien.-Le confesé.-No se si haya sido buena idea intentarlo a tres semanas del inicio de la temporada.

-Quizás volver al trabajo sea bueno, no estaré tan preocupada por si funciona o no.

Sonrió con algo de tristeza intentando restarle importancia, la bese, me devolvió el beso sin permitir que me despegara de sus labios, quizás era mejor no pensar en esos momentos.

Desabroche su camisa botón a botón, con calma, acaricie su torso, llevaba ese sujetador que tanto odiaba pero ahora su cierre delantero me parecía perfecto, lo desabroche y aparte las copas hacia los lados sin cesar en mis caricias.

Clarke se estaba desabrochando el pantalón, levanto sus piernas al aire para quitárselos junto a la ropa interior y lanzándolo todo junto al suelo, mi mano descendió hacia la parte externa de su muslo, por su rodilla, la pierna, cuando me encontré en su tobillo busque la parte interna para recorrerla de nuevo en sentido inverso.

Deje mi mano inmóvil cubriendo su entrepierna, sintiendo el calor que esta desprendía, la humedad. Clarke movía su cadera buscando mi movimiento sin que apareciera, no podía hacerlo sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo ahí dentro en estos momentos. Finalmente decidí estimularla por fuera, humedeciendo su clítoris con sus fluidos.

Deseaba desesperadamente con todas mis fuerzas poder ser yo la que la dejara embarazada, follando sin parar hasta conseguirlo evitando médicos, tratamientos y demás historias complejas.

Clarke se estaba colocando sobre mí a horcajadas, terminando de quitarse la camisa y el sujetador. ¿Ya había llegado? No me había dado cuenta, tenia la mente en otro lado.

-Vuelve conmigo.-Me ordeno cogiendo mi cara.

Sonreí y me incorpore para besarla, volviendo a centrar mi atención en ella, que empezó a desnudarme con prisa.

Se movía sobre mí, frotándose contra mi pubis, empapándolo. Yo me deleitaba con su cuello volviéndola loca, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al mio mientras gemía y jadeaba en busca de oxigeno cerca de mi oído, me encantaba escucharla y sentir su aliento sobre mí.

Su cuerpo quedo rígido entre mis brazos cuando alcanzo el orgasmo, se relajo acariciando mi mejilla con la suya.

Tres semanas después ya estábamos instaladas en el paddock de Qatar, la temporada empezaba y nuevamente tenia todas las miradas fijadas sobre mí.

Mi primer año en el Heda Team gane mi octavo titulo. Había igualado aquella famosa hazaña que perseguía, convirtiéndome en la segunda campeona en toda la historia que lo conseguía. La escudería de la cual eramos satélite me pidió que corriera para ellos en el equipo oficial, oferta que rechace.

El siguiente año fue Octavia quien ganó su primer mundial en la categoría, tras volver a las pistas después de haber sido mama el año anterior.

La pasada temporada volví a recuperar la corona proclamándome por novena vez campeona del mundo a mis veintisiete años, repitiendo y superando la hazaña de dominar aquella fiera salvaje.

La escudería me volvió a colocar la oferta sobre la mesa y esta vez sí la acepte, con la única condición de que Raven fuera mi jefa de mecánicos en dicho equipo. Nos habíamos embarcado en esto juntas, reescribiendo la historia del motociclismo y no la dejaría atrás.

Este año correría en el equipo oficial de la escudería, por suerte ya tenia al sustituto perfecto para pilotar mi moto del Heda Team, Anya trabajaría con él, no podía estar en mejores manos.

El viernes cuando debatía con Raven mis sensaciones sobre la nueva moto vi asomarse tímidamente por la puerta del box a Clarke con cara de preocupación, salí de inmediato.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunte buscando sus ojos azules.

-No quiero que te alteres.-Me dijo con calma colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros. Asentí para que continuara esperando la mala noticia.-No me baja.-Soltó confundiéndome.-Tengo un retraso y mi menstruación siempre es muy puntual.-Añadió dándole sentido.

Parpadee incrédula con la boca ligeramente abierta asimilando aquello.

-¿Estas?-Pregunte sonriendo con mi ceja alzada.

-No lo sé.-Jugo golpeando ligeramente mis hombros con sus palmas.- Y hasta el lunes no tengo visita con el ginecólogo.-Me informo.

-¿Como te sientes? ¿Diferente? ¿Mareada? ¿Con nauseas?-Indague con entusiasmo.

-Me siento algo rara, pero puede ser producto de mi mente simplemente.-Me explico con confusión.

Me lleve las manos a la boca, respirando profundamente, no podía esperar hasta el lunes para saber si íbamos a ser mamas.

-¡Raven!-Grite haciéndola salir del box.-Hazme un favor ve a la ciudad busca una farmacia y compra un test de embarazo.-Le dije de tirón sorprendiéndola.

Recorría el home de punta a punta impaciente esperando a Raven, poniendo nerviosa a Clarke que permanecía sentada en el sofá.

-Lexa por favor para.-Me rogó.

Me detuve y la puerta se abrió, le arrebate de la mano la bolsa a Raven y se la ofrecí a mi mujer, quien la cogió y se fue al baño.

-Gracias.-Le dije a mi mecánica, busque mi cartera y le di un billete.

-Lexa un predictor no cuesta tanto.-Respondió divertida a mi gesto.

[Clarke]

Tenia que mear y escuchar a Lexa y a Raven fuera no me ayudaba a concentrarme. Escuche la puerta principal, al instante Lexa estaba en la del baño mirándome fijamente, más bien mirando el test que sujetaba con la mano entre mis piernas.

-¿Como va?-Pregunto con miedo.

-Que estés ahí plantada mirando como hago pipí en un palito no es de gran ayuda.-Respondí algo borde.

Asintió, pude ver como se había tumbado en la cama ya que había dejado la puerta del baño abierta de par en par, era lo que tenia el matrimonio.

Por fin orine sobre aquella cosa, lo deje en la pila esperando a que hiciera algo, mi cara se descompuso.

-Cariño estoy embarazada.-Le informe con incredulidad.

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Que color sale?-Me acribillo a preguntas mientras se reunía conmigo en el baño.

-Ningún color.-Le dije enseñándole aquel test que decía literalmente "Pregnant"

Se quedo en shock ante aquella palabra.

-¿Lo hemos conseguido?-Pregunto mientras su entusiasmo se venia arriba. Me rodeo por detrás mientras me cubría de besos.

-Vale, vale, vale...-Intente detenerla entre risas, ya que me hacia cosquillas en el cuello.-Relájate que todavía es muy pronto. ¿De acuerdo?-Asintió feliz.-Vamos a llevar esto con discreción.

-Venderé el deportivo y compraré un monovolumen.-Hablaba a toda velocidad.-Buscare una casa en la ciudad y...

-¿Pero cuantos hijos quieres tener?-La interrumpí asustada.-Con un coche que no sea biplaza es suficiente Lexa y no es necesario que vendas tu deportivo.

-¿Podemos verlo?-Pregunto impaciente.-El la clínica móvil hay un ecógrafo. ¿Verdad?

-Lexa de ser cierto solo han pasado tres semanas desde la inseminación, el ovulo tarda una en bajar hasta el útero así que apenas lleva dos semanas ahí.-Trate de explicarle.-¿Qué pretende ver? Debe ser más pequeño que un guisante.

Asintió resoplando, su semblante cambio, pensaba con seriedad mientras miraba mi estomago a través del espejo.

-Busca un sustituto para que se suba en el BMW en tu lugar.-Me ordeno.-Mañana compraremos otro test para asegurarnos. Y nada de comer guarrerías.-Sentencio.

¿Era sensación mía o se había vuelto aun más sobre protectora conmigo? Trate toda la noche de asimilar la noticia, me desvelaba cada poco tiempo, busque el calor de Lexa pero no estaba en la cama.

[Lexa]

Me fui a fumar a la terraza del home de Octavia, lejos de Clarke y de nuestro guisante. Lincoln debió escucharme subir por las escaleras exteriores porque apareció con unas cervezas, era algo normal que hacíamos a menudo.

-¿Nerviosa?-Me pregunto ofreciéndome una.

-¿Como llevas no pilotar?-Le pregunte aceptando la cerveza.

Octavia se retiro un año debido a su embarazo, pero tras dar a luz volvió, a la vez que su marido abandonaba para siempre la pista para cuidar del pequeño Lincoln Jr. Ahora se limitaba a dirigir su equipo y ser papa, un gran papa hablando claro.

-Genial, el pequeño Lincoln es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-Respondió orgulloso con una gran sonrisa.-¿A qué viene esto Lexa?-Pregunto confuso.

-Vamos a ser mamas.-Le confesé.-Clarke aun no quiere decir nada así que guárdame el secreto.-Le amenace.

-¡Eso es fantástico!-Me felicito.-¿Quien de las dos?

-Ella.-Respondí como si fuera obvio.

El domingo cuando me dirigía a la parrilla de salida me cruce con Aden en pit line, era su primera carrera en la categoría.

-¿Nervioso enano?-Le pregunte en tono de burla.

-Para nada.-Afirmo con seguridad.-Y Lex ya soy más alto que tú, es ridículo que me sigas llamando así.

-Para mi siempre seras mi enano.-Le dije con una gran sonrisa dándole un codazo.-Cuida bien de mi moto.

-Tranquila que la veras cruzar la meta por delante de ti.-Añadió con soberbia.

Busque con la mirada el medical car detrás de todas las motos, Clarke me había obedecido, un compañero de la clínica la sustituía.

El semáforo se apago, fue una carrera divertida compitiendo codo a codo por primera vez con mi hermano, el pequeño Woods venia pisando fuerte dispuesto a superar todos mis éxitos pero yo como hermana mayor se lo iba a poner difícil.

Fue él quien me vio cruzar la meta a segundos aplastantes, pese a que ambos llevábamos el mismo modelo la del equipo oficial contaba con muchas más mejoras que la del Heda.

Tras terminar en Qatar volvimos a casa de inmediato, contaba las horas para la cita con el ginecólogo.

Al llegar a la consulta empezó a interrogar a Clarke, haciéndole preguntas muy extrañas y desesperándome, yo solo quería que le hicieran la maldita ecografía de una vez.

-Muy bien, pues si me acompañan.-Nos dijo por fin el ginecólogo.

Clarke se tumbo y se levanto la camiseta con tranquilidad, yo me moría de los nervios observando su estomago sin apreciar ninguna diferencia. Sentí la mano de Clarke sobre la mía, me sonreía, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Esto esta un poco frío.-Le informo el hombre dejando caer un chorro de gel sobre el abdomen de Clarke que se contrajo al contacto.-Vamos a ver.-Dijo arrastrando aquella cosa sobre el gel.-Aquí esta.-Giró la pantalla hacia nosotras.

Entrecerré los ojos intentando ver lo que nos quería mostrar, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?-Pregunte confusa.

-Te dije que seria más pequeño que un guisante.-Escuche a Clarke mientras señalaba una pequeña mancha en el monitor.-¿Medirá unos 3 mm no doctor?

-Exacto doctora Griffin.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, calculando lo que suponían 3 mm, absolutamente nada, pero aquel guisante era mi todo, todo lo que yo era le pertenecía ya.


	27. Chapter 27

[Clarke]

Acababa de cumplir la sexta semana del embarazo, Lexa ya había cambiado su deportivo biplaza por un Mercedes GLE, al menos no era un monovolumen.

También me había prohibido coger la honda ruckus que me regalo para que me moviera por el paddock.

Salí de la ducha envuelta con una toalla, en busca de la ropa que había dejado preparada en la cama, aproveche para vestirme en la habitación.

-Clarke has visto mis...-Oí preguntar a Lexa mientras entraba.-Tetas.-Se quedo pasmada frente a mí como si nunca me hubiera visto desnuda.

-¿Qué le pasa a tus tetas?-Pregunte mirándolas confusa.

-No, a las mías nada pero parece que las tuyas se vayan a desbordar.-Respondió divertida.

Rodé los ojos ante su comentario, me habían crecido los senos y ya no cabían en ninguno de mis sujetadores, todos me apretaban demasiado, me quite el que llevaba puesto y lo lance en la cama.

-Ya lo sé.-Espete.-Y encima me duelen.-Me queje.

Siseo acercándose a mí, colocando sus manos en mi cintura.

-Es normal.-Me dio un beso.-Estas preciosa.-Me aseguro con su encantadora sonrisa.

Beso mis labios nuevamente jugando con ellos esta vez antes de que su lengua buscara la mía, besándome con pasión. No sé si era por las hormonas pero yo ya estaba excitada, practicante me pasaba el día en ese estado.

Lexa descendió hacia mi cuello acariciando mis pechos con suavidad, gruñí de placer, estaban tan sensibles que aquel delicado contacto con sus manos podría ser suficiente para correrme. Era la primera vez que se acercaba a mí con tales intenciones desde que nos enteramos en Qatar de que estaba embarazada.

Su lengua se deslizo en busca de mis pezones, lamiéndolos cuidadosamente. Mi respiración ya estaba agitada, gemí, mi cuerpo ardía, sus manos descendieron por mi estomago mientras las mías se enredaban en su pelo. Se detuvo de inmediato, aclarando su garganta.

-Iremos a comprarte ropa nueva.-Beso mi frente.-Vístete que llegaremos tarde.-Acaricio mi barbilla y salio de la habitación.

La fulmine con la mirada mientras se iba. ¿Como podía dejarme así?

Termine de vestirme, baje hasta el salón donde me esperaba mirando el canal de deportes y como no, estaban hablando de motos.

-¿Vamos?-La inste.-O llegaremos tarde.-Añadí en un tono borde.

Se levanto apagando la tele y dejando caer el mando en el sofá, estaba muy animada por escuchar por primera vez el latido de nuestro "guisantito" como ella lo llamaba.

Me abrió la puerta del coche, se desvivía por mí, llenándome de atenciones y cuidados. Se me olvido que hacia escasos minutos me había dejado en la habitación cachonda perdida.

Mando un audio con los latidos del feto al grupo que tenia de amigos del circuito, excepto Raven el resto no sabia nada del embarazo.

Lexa estaba súper ilusionada, creo que jamás la había visto tan feliz. Era extraño pero sentía algo de celos.

De camino al centro comercial empezaron a llegarle un montón de mensajes. Me pidió que los leyera. No hizo falta la mayoría eran notas de voz, empecé a reproducirlas para que lo pudiera oír.

-Felicidades mamas.-Gritaba emocionada Octavia.- Lincoln os quiere decir algo, toma cariño habla.-Se escucho como el teléfono cambiaba de manos y se corto el audio.

-¿Cuando podre jugar con el bebe?-Se escucho al pequeño Lincoln provocándonos la risa.

El resto era más de lo mismo, todos dándonos la enhorabuena.

Lexa me arrastro por todas las tiendas, eligiendo ropa de premamá para mí, cargando con todas las bolsas, quemando su tarjeta de crédito, compro hasta un maxi cosi.

-Vamos a ver ropa de bebe.-Pidió.

-Lexa aun no sabemos si será niño o niña.-Añadí divertida por su entusiasmo.

-¿Y qué más da?-Espeto.

-¿No crees que te estas precipitando?-Pregunte con temor.

Negó y tiró de mi mano animándome a acompañarla.

La cuarta carrera del año nos llevaba a Jerez, Lexa llevaba una racha increíble, tres victorias de tres carreras disputadas.

El jueves Lexa estaba grabando un anuncio promocional en el circuito.

Yo me encontré a Octavia por el paddock, ninguna de las dos habíamos comido todavía así que lo hicimos juntas en su home con el pequeño Lincoln.

-Estas radiante Clarke.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.-¿Como lo llevas? ¿Ya has tenido nauseas?

-No, todavía no.-Respondí tímidamente.

-Son horribles espero que no las tengas.-Me informo con cara de angustia supongo que recordándolas.

-¿Como os coordinas con el nene trabajando los dos aquí?-Pregunte con curiosidad, ni siquiera me había planteado que íbamos hacer cuando naciera.

-Puedes verlo, lo traemos con nosotros.-Respondió señalando con la cabeza a su hijo que estaba coloreando.- Este año será el ultimo para mí como piloto, el año que viene cuando tenga tres años ya empezará preescolar y queremos ser una familia normal. Aunque los fines de semana terminemos aquí por el trabajo de Lincoln.-Me miro analizando mi expresión.-¿Aun no habéis decidido que hacer verdad?-Negué.-No te preocupes Clarke, todo va surgiendo.

Nuestras respectivas parejas entraron al home, saludándonos a los tres.

-¿Ya has terminado?-Le pregunte a Lexa que asintió.

-¿Qué estas pintando junior?-Le pregunto al pequeño.

-A bike.-Respondió.

La verdad que no me importaria que mi hijo se criara aqui los primeros años de su vida, aprendiendo idiomas. A Lexa le encantaba hablar con el pequeño Lincoln y a mi ver como lo hacia, iba a ser una gran mama. Sonrei como una idiota ante aquella imagen.

El viernes empece con los antojos, le pedi a Lexa que me trajera naranjas. No se lo penso ni dos veces, se apresuro a conseguirmelas.

-Tus naranjas amor, cortesia del hospitality.-Dijo nada más entrar a su home.

Se sento contra la esquina del sofa con las piernas extendidas sobre el y yo me sente entre ellas, apoyando mi espalda en su cuerpo como siempre, me sentia segura entre sus brazos.

Empezó a pelar una de las naranjas que había traído, dándome de comer de ella y llevándose algunos gajos a la boca.

-¡Oye! Se supone que era para mí.-Le reclame.

-¿Quien la esta pelando?-Pregunto con arrogancia mientras se llevaba otro trozo a su boca.

Lo cogí al vuelo con mi boca, casi robándoselo de la suya.

Mire sus labios con deseo, tenían cierto magnetismo que atraían a los mios de inmediato. Los roce, me relamí antes de asaltarlos con necesidad. Quería sentirla.

Intensificamos aquel beso, cuando fui a quitarme la camisa detuvo mis manos, estrechándolas entre las suyas impidiéndome moverlas. Había dejado de besarme y apoyaba su mejilla contra la mía.

-¿Qué te pasa Lexa?-Pregunte molesta.-¿Ya no te resulto atractiva? ¿Ya te has cansado de mi?

-¡No!-Se apresuro a responder.-Estas más sexy que nunca.-Murmuro en mi oído.

-¿Y entonces porque ya no me tocas?-Le reclame mientras mis lágrimas caían sin explicación.-Llevamos casi dos meses sin acostamos y yo lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

-Te amo Clarke.-Dijo mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi cabeza.-¿No te es suficiente?

-Fóllame.-Le suplique.

Era penoso arrastrarse por un poco de sexo, pero normalmente yo era muy activa sexualmente y el embarazo provocaba que lo deseara a cada momento, no había dejado de insinuarme ni un solo día pero Lexa nunca estaba por la labor y al parecer ser directa tampoco funcionaba.

-No puedo.-Respondió con un tono amargo.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte cansada.

[Lexa]

No respondí, no sabia como hacerlo sin ofenderla, de hecho el motivo era ridículo y posiblemente sin sentido pero no me sentía cómoda. Y no es que no lo deseara, lo hacia, tenia tantas o más ganas que ella de hacerlo pero no quería causarles ningún tipo de daño.

Quería ser madre estaba segura, pero las embarazadas y los bebes siempre me habían dado miedo, eran tan frágiles que me asustaba poder herirlos de alguna forma.

Me centre en los entrenamientos, en unos siete meses todo volvería a la normalidad y no quería discutir con Clarke y sus repentinos cambios de humor.

Ya la tenia algo enfadada debido a que no la dejaba salir a pista con el medical car, a que le había quitado aquella ridícula moto que le regale por su cumpleaños, por no darle sexo... Seguramente había algo más que se me escapaba en esos momentos.

Gane la cuarta carrera consecutiva, el equipo estaba maravillado conmigo.

Esa semana me tocaba quedarme hacer test, Clarke se fue a casa de su madre, necesitaba relajarse y yo tambien. Nos veríamos el jueves en Le Mans.

Llegué el miercoles por la tarde a Francia, estaba fumando detrás de mi home para que nadie me viera, no quería hacerlo dentro para que el olor del tabaco no molestara a Clarke cuando llegara mañana.

-Debes tener un problema gordo entre manos.-Escuche una voz femenina muy familiar a mi lado.-Quizás pueda ayudarte.-Sugirió animada.

-O empeorarlo como siempre.-Respondí tras dar una calada.-¿Qué haces aquí Costia?-Gire mi cabeza en su busca.

-Estaba en París, me enteré que corrías aquí este fin de semana y pensé en hacerte una visita.-Hablaba como si fuéramos dos amigas que se reencuentran.-Es una lastima que con todo lo que nos hemos querido llevemos años sin dirigirnos la palabra.

-No fui yo quien traiciono tu confianza colgando aquellas fotos.-Le recordé con un tono borde.

-¿Aun sigues enfadada por eso?-Pregunto divertida.-Estaba enfadada y celosa.-Se excuso.-Aunque no estuviéramos juntas sentía que te tenia al alcance de la mano, sabia que estarías siempre que te necesitara, hasta que llego Clarke y me hizo ver que no era así.

-Que egoísta por tu parte.-Espete.

-No sé quien de las dos fue más egoísta en nuestra relación.-Añadió intentando reclamarme.

-Quizás por eso nos llevábamos tan bien.-Ironice. La verdad que era una relación auto destructiva, solo discutíamos y follábamos, ella intentando alejarme de los circuitos y yo intentando que viviera en ellos.-¿Qué quieres Costia?

-Invitarte a un café solamente, como dos viejas amigas.-Dude de sus intenciones y se dio cuenta.- Solo quiero hablar Lexa.-Dijo divertida.-¿Con leche y dos de azúcar verdad?


	28. Chapter 28

[Lexa]

Había aceptado la invitación de Costia, fuimos a la cafetería del circuito, nos sentamos en una mesa próxima a la ventada desde donde se veía toda la pista.

-Ahora en serio Costia.-La interrumpí, no dejaba hablar de sus trabajos.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte con seriedad.

-Quiero ver la carrera.-Respondió entre risas.

-Ya como si alguna vez te hubieran gustado.-Mi tono hizo que dejara de reír.

-Ya me he disculpado.-Dijo tenaz.-Solo quería ver como te trata la vida.

-¿Lo de antes ha sido una disculpa?-Pregunte confusa, solo la había escuchado justificar sus actos y ni siquiera había pedido perdón.-Seguramente ya sabes como me va la vida.-Me resigne a continuar la conversación.

-Sí, ya sé que estas casada.-Dijo divertida.-La verdad es que no me lo podía creer cuando lo leí, incluso aposté a que no durarías mucho.-Dio un sorbo a su café, observándome sobre el borde de la taza.

-Espero que te saliera caro.-Añadí sin poder de dejar ser borde con ella.

-Lexa ambas sabemos que siempre odiaste la idea del matrimonio. ¿Recuerdas la paddock girl de Austin? A la que solíamos invitar al home para...

-Sé perfectamente a cual te refieres, no necesito que me expliques quien es o que hacíamos con ella.-La corte antes de que pudiera decir más. No me apetecía estar sentada con ella rememorando momentos exactamente.

-Relájate.-Me pidió con calma.-Bueno pues fue con ella con quien hice la apuesta.-Termino de explicarme con temor.-Hemos seguido en contacto ya sabes.-Guiño un ojo.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?-Escupí desesperada por cambiar de tema.

-¡Vaya!-Exclamo sorprendida.- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? ¿El matrimonio a terminado con la pasión?-Indagó.

-No es de tu incumbencia, no somos amigas Costia. No finjas que lo somos.

-No lo seremos pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esa cara amarga es debida a la falta de sexo.-Dijo con suficiencia.- ¿No tienes ninguna amiguita?

-Estoy enamorada de mi mujer.-Me apresuré a contestar.-Dudo que lo entiendas.

-Eso no era ningún problema cuando estábamos juntas.-Murmuro.-Teníamos claros nuestros sentimiento y no importaba que nos acostáramos con alguien más.

Porque no es lo mismo. Quise gritar, nos habíamos querido mucho pero no se parecía ni lo más mínimo al amor, al amor que sentía por mi doctora.

-No necesito estar con nadie más, ella es todo lo que necesito en mi vida.-Le explique con delicadeza para no molestarla, lo menos que necesitaba era a Costia enfadada.-Clarke esta embarazada.-Confesé.

Empezó a reír a carcajadas como si le hubiera contado un chiste, yo la miraba seria con el ceño fruncido.

-Casi me lo creo.-Consiguió decir sin dejar de reír.-Qué locura pensar que tu puedas ser...-Mi cara larga le hizo detenerse.-¿Vas en serio?-Asentí.-De verdad que no reconozco a la persona que tengo delante de mí.

-Quizás nunca lo hiciste.-Espete.

-Lexa te conozco muy bien y lo más importante en tu vida es eso de ahí fuera.-Señalo con su cabeza a la pista.

[Clarke]

Había adelantado mi viaje para darle una sorpresa a Lexa, últimamente mis hormonas la desesperaban y me había ido de Jerez enfadada con ella.

Cuando llegue a su motorhome no estaba, alguien me dijo que estaba en la cafetería y me dispuse a ir en su busca.

De repente mi cabeza empezó a maquinar cuando la vi sentada con Costia, riéndose y tomando café. ¿Desde cuando volvían hablarse? ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿Me estaba siendo infiel? Sí, eso tenia lógica, por eso ya no me tocaba.

Me fui sin decir nada, a la ciudad, me hospede en un hotel. Me derrumbe sobre la cama, dejándome estallar en llanto, me sentía tan estúpida, odiaba a Lexa con todas mis fuerzas.

Luego pensé que quizás lo que vi tenia una explicación, tampoco estaban haciendo nada, solo tomar café una en cada punta de la mesa de la otra. Y los celos volvieron a corroerme, no pude dormir, encima tenia el home libre para hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Estaba subida en una noria de hormonas y no paraba de dar vueltas, subía, bajaba.

Estar sola en aquella habitación me asustaba de repente, imaginando que así podría ser el resto de mi vida.

Al día siguiente llegue al paddock fingiendo que terminaba de llegar a Le Mans, mi noria de sentimientos seguía girando, hasta que vi a Lexa y se detuvo.

Esperé en silencio a que diera el paso y me contará que tal le había ido el día anterior pero no lo hizo. Estaba enfadada con ella, muy enfadada, la odiaba con tal intensidad que me asombraba.

El jueves apenas le dirigí la palabra, el viernes solo lo justo y necesario.

Me sentía como esas esposas de personas importantes que viven un matrimonio de mentira. ¿Desde cuando estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Por qué quería que fuera madre? Para alejarme de aquí seguro.

Lexa no dejó de preguntarme durante esos días que si me pasaba algo, que si estaba bien a lo que le respondía que no era nada, quería que se sincerara conmigo, quizás en busca de una respuesta coherente que me explicara que todo eran imaginaciones mías.

Hasta el sabado por la mañana, me había traído el desayuno, bollos de chocolate, me intentaba chantajear y tenían una pinta demasiado deliciosa para poder resistirme.

-Comeré porque tengo hambre no te hagas ilusiones.-Farfulle.

-También tienes un café.-Me informo quitando la tapa de plástico.-Descafeinado por supuesto.-Añadió con una sonrisa mientras me lo acercaba.

Me encantaba el aroma del café, pero esta vez me provoco una arcada, corrí de nuevo a la habitación, hasta llegar al baño, no había nada en mi estomago que vomitar.

Lexa había venido detrás y me sujetaba el pelo preocupada.

-Estoy bien, déjame.-Ordene molesta.

-Clarke no sé que te pasa conmigo.-Dijo exasperada.- ¿Es por las hormonas?-Pregunto con temor.

-Vete a la mierda.-Respondí sacándola del baño y cerrando la puerta.

[Lexa]

Estaba esperando el momento oportuno para contarle a Clarke que Costia había estado aquí de visita, no sé lo iba a decir nada más recibirla. Le sucedía algo que no me quería contar, su silencio e indiferencia hacia mí la delataba así que no le conté nada para no agravar su enfado.

El sábado por la mañana fui a por el desayuno, llevaba dos días enteros soportando aquella actitud y ya no podía más, necesitaba que se comunicara conmigo, que gritara, que reaccionará, que dijera algo, lo que fuera.

El desayuno parecía que fuera abrir camino de dialogo de no ser porque el olor del café le dio nauseas.

Se había encerrado en el baño tras sacarme a empujones, la estaba llamando pero me ignoraba. Tenia la frente sobre la puerta, gire sobre mi misma apoyando mi espalda y dejándome resbalar hasta que mi culo toco el suelo.

-Clarke por favor me gustaría hablar contigo antes de irme a la qualy.-Le dije irritada.- Quiero saber que te pasa.-Rogué.- ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Es por haberme perdido la ultima ecografía?-Escuche a Clarke reteniendo sus sollozos, golpe la puerta con mi cabeza al apoyarla de nuevo.- Sabias que tenia que quedarme en Jerez no puedo hacer otra cosa es mi trabajo.-Estaba manteniendo una conversación conmigo misma más bien.-Estamos juntas en esto amor.

Entonces recordé lo que me dijo Costia, que no me veía en absoluto siendo madre porque todo lo que yo amaba eran las motos y que siempre las pondría por delante de todo.

-El miércoles se presento Costia aquí.

No sé porque empecé a contárselo quizás porque mi ex tenia parte de razón, al menos en este momento en el que pensaba que Clarke estaba enfadada porque no había ido con ella a la eco.

-Se disculpo a su manera. Solo quería saber como me iba, nos tomamos un café y le conté que íbamos a ser mamas. ¿Sabes que me dijo? Que era un error, que te iba a dejar cargar con todo el peso y que apenas estaría presente en vuestra vida y no quiero que sea así.

Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mi rostro y a cada palabra un nudo apretaba con más fuerza mi garganta.

\- Aunque quizás sea lo mejor que yo no este si tu también piensas que seré una madre horrible, al menos el bebe no correrá el riesgo de pasar por lo mismo que yo pase con mi padre. Si quieres...-Me detuve mientras mi llanto se descontrolaba.-eres libre de irte Clarke, no te detendré.

No podía pronunciar ni una palabra más, me dolía mucho pensar que se fueran.

Me quede un rato sentada esperando, tranquilizando mis sollozos, secando mis lágrimas inútilmente porque no cesaban. No era típico de mi darme por vencida pero lo estaba haciendo, me levante secando mi cara con la camiseta, tenia que pilotar, al menos eso sí que se me daba bien.

Subí a la moto, cerré los ojos para despejar mi mente, solo eramos nosotras y la pista a contra reloj, debía correr más rápido que nadie, conseguir la pole y salir primera al día siguiente.

Volvía a ser la Lexa a la que solo le importaba ganar, rodaba como si no hubiera un mañana, quizás porque lo veía muy negro, la adrenalina me recordaba que seguía viva y la falta de miedo me hacia abrir más el gas.

Esto era lo que había sido toda mi vida, no sabia porque deseaba tener algo más cuando estaba claro que solo necesitaba pilotar.

[Clarke]

Seguía hecha una bola, acurrucada en un rincón del baño, llorando, mis celos irracionales nos habían conducido a esa situación tan extrema que me ofrecía Lexa. Y todo por no preguntar, por no hablar las cosas con ella.

Cuando reuní el valor suficiente salí para hacerlo, pero ya no estaba, corrí hasta la clínica, llegaba tarde.

Me dedique a ver las tandas, no me gustaba la manera en la que estaba pilotando Lexa, corría como si persiguiera la muerte.


	29. Chapter 29

[Clarke]

Lexa había conseguido la pole pero no la vi en toda la tarde, ni siquiera vino a dormir al home.

Cené sola, más bien removí la comida en el plato, no tenia hambre. Me sentía culpable, necesitaba hablar con ella pero se había dejado el móvil aquí y no sabia como localizarla, me preocupaba no saber donde estaba o que podía estar haciendo.

Octavia me envío un mensaje diciéndome que mi mujer estaba en su sofá, que había estado toda la tarde jugando con Junior.

Respiré aliviada, era muy tarde para ir al motorhome de Octavia en su búsqueda, pero no iba a dejar que en la carrera corriera de la misma forma que en la qualy.

Le respondí a Octavia diciéndole que iba hacia allí, me dijo que dejaba la puerta principal abierta y que no hiciera ruido ya que el pequeño Lincoln estaba durmiendo.

Hacia frío mientras cruzaba el paddock hasta encontrar el home de O, era el que tenia una pintoresca luna dibujada. Abrí la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas pero distinguía una figura en el sofá, me hice hueco tumbándome a su lado.

-Soy yo.-Susurré cuando Lexa se despertaba asustada, me acurruque contra ella.-Llegue el miércoles y te vi con Costia. No entendía que hacías con ella, me puse celosa y me fui a un hotel.-Confesé avergonzada hundiendo mi cara en su cuello.-Lo siento.

-¿No confías en mí?-Me pregunto molesta en otro susurro para no despertar a nadie.

-Sí Lexa, pero tú desinterés en mí, sexualmente.-Le aclare.-Me provoca inseguridad.

-Clarke me pones mucho.-Añadió.

-¿Y entonces que es lo que pasa?-Indagué.

-Qué...-Se detuvo y suspiro.-Me da miedo.

-¿Qué te da miedo?-Pregunte confusa.

-Poder haceros daño, no, no lo sé, estas embarazada y me da...

-Eso es ridículo.-La interrumpí.

-Lo sé.-Se resigno.

-Lo qué has dicho antes...-Me detuve al sentir como una gota caía en mi frente.-Estoy segura que vas a ser una madre estupenda Lexa y jamás pase lo que pase alejaría este niño de ti porque es nuestro. ¿Entiendes?-Sentí como asentía mientras seguían cayendo lágrimas sobre mi frente, intente levantar mi cabeza pero Lexa me lo impedía con la suya.-Sé que lo amas y yo tampoco os haría daño.-Volvió a asentir.-¿Me perdonas?-Repitió aquel movimiento con la cabeza.-¿Vamos a nuestra cama?-Pregunte con temor de que no quisiera venir conmigo a lo que respondió abrazándome sin permitir que me levantara de aquel sofá.

-Siento no haberte contado antes lo de Costia pero apenas le di importancia al verte mal.-Me dijo con la voz ronca de estar llorando.-Solo fue un café Clarke no...

Siseé en su oídio haciéndola callar.

-Esta bien amor.-Bese su mejilla cariñosamente.

[Lexa]

Aquel beso me hizo temblar, Clarke podía controlar todas mis emociones con tan solo una caricia, apreté mi mejilla contra sus labios, necesitaba sentir su amor, que nunca me iba a dejar.

-Vamos.-La insté secando mis lágrimas.-Necesitáis descansar bien.

Caminamos de vuelta al home abrazadas ya que Clarke tenia frío, se acurrucaba bajo mis brazos las palabras sobraban.

Nos tumbamos en nuestra cama donde la volví a rodear con mis brazos, no quería soltarla.

-Sois lo más importante de mi vida.-Murmuré más para mí que para ella.

Quería convencerme que era así, qué mi carrera no era lo primero.

Gane la carrera, una victoria más iba encabezando la clasificación general sobre mi hermano y Octavia.

Llegamos a casa para descansar unos días, deje a Clarke en casa y me fui al supermercado al percatarme que no había absolutamente nada para comer, no solíamos comprar demasiado teniendo en cuenta que apenas estábamos en casa durante la temporada de motociclismo.

Compre lo necesario para prepararle una cena romántica a mi mujer, aunque se merecía una cada noche. También compre helado de banana, brownie de chocolate, le encantaba mezclárselo, yo me compre lo necesario para desayunar pancakes con mermelada de arándanos.

Clarke insistió en ayudarme a cocinar, al final acepte ante su incesante empeño. Tal cual saque la bandeja de carne de la nevera y la vio se apresuró contra el fregadero soltando el contenido de su estomago, le sostuve el pelo mientras lo hacia.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo entre arcadas.

-No te preocupes ahora lo limpiare, tú ve al sofá o a la cama, te avisaré cuando este la cena.-Acaricié su nuca con mi pulgar para recomponerla.

-No quiero carne.-Lloriqueo mientras se acercaba otra arcada.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada.

Cuando se encontró mejor se tumbo en el sofá a ver la tele, yo limpie el fregadero, me acerque a ella antes de empezar a preparar la cena para preguntarle que le apetecía pero se había quedado dormida.

-Clarke vamos a la cama.-Intente convencerla para que se moviera, no quería que se despertará con dolor de cuello.

-¿Y la cena?-Pregunto adormilada.

-No sé que prepararte sin que termines vomitando por toda la casa.-Bromee.

-Eres idiota.-Dijo colocando la palma de su mano en mi cara y apartándome.

-He comprado brownie de chocolate y helado de banana.-Le informe.

Abrió los ojos de par en par mientras se incorporaba, sonreí.

Calenté el brownie y lo serví en dos platos colocando una bola de helado sobre cada trozo y la acompañe en el sofá.

Clarke gruñía a cada cucharada, no sé si de verdad el chocolate es el sustituto del sexo pero parecía que iba a llegar al clímax con aquel postre.

Relamió el helado derretido del plato al terminar y empezó a robarme cucharadas del mio.

-¿Te importa?-Pregunto llenándose la boca.

-Adelante.-Total ya había empezado.

-¿Hay más en la nevera?-Pregunto impaciente.

-No te pases Clarke.-Le advertí, no quería que luego terminara empachada y con dolor de tripa.

Por la mañana salí a entrenar con la bicicleta mientras ella dormía, de hecho seguía haciéndolo cuando volví, cogí unos boxers y una camiseta sin hacer ruido y baje a ducharme en el baño de la planta inferior.

Cuando termine salí al jardín y recolecte algo de fruta fresca de los arboles para desayunar, escuche el agua correr en el baño de arriba, el de la habitación y subí a esperarla para ver que quería hacer ese día.

Estaba tumbada en la cama mirando mi móvil, Clarke salio del baño envuelta en una toalla que dejó caer, me puso nerviosa, el móvil resbalo de mis manos y cayo contra mi cara haciéndola reír.

Se tumbo a mi lado con una sonrisa traviesa atrapando su labio inferior con sus dientes, desbocando mi corazón.

-¿Qué pretendes?-Pregunte recorriendo su cuerpo con mis ojos.

-Mostrarte que no pasa absolutamente nada.-Respondió con una voz muy sugerente.

Se acarició los pechos, su mano empezó a descender por su vientre, apenas se le notaba aun que estaba embarazada.

Se estaba tocando para mí, me ladee hacia ella, me estaba excitando viendo como lo hacia. Me mordí el labio al escuchar un pequeño gruñido, sus ojos azules dilatados se posaron sobre los mios dedicándome una sonrisa, sin dejar de tocarse.

Clarke me estaba torturando y lo estaba disfrutando, me incline dejando un reguero de besos desde su hombro hasta su cuello para a continuación besarla con efusión, su mano vino en busca de mi cara.

-No pares.-Le rogué apartando su mano y volviéndola a besar.

Siguió tocándose, jadeando en mi boca, mi mano recorrió su brazo con inseguridad hasta encontrar la suya, acompañando su movimiento. Sobrepuso su mano a la mía, llevándome a su interior, dos de mis dedos junto a dos de los suyos entraban y salían con cuidado, volviéndonos locas, presione mi frente a la suya deleitándome con aquella sensación, me descubrí respirando agitadamente junto a ella, sus dedos dejaron de acompañarme, se aferraban al rededor de mi mano mientras yo proseguía.

Apretaba mi mano con fuerza, gimiendo, se estaba corriendo. Me detuvo cuando llego, llevo nuestras manos hacia ella y beso la mía, podía oler su aroma, lamí nuestros dedos y tembló.

Clarke sabia tan bien, me deshice de su agarre y bese todo su cuerpo con calma, necesitaba saborearla mejor, extrañaba su sabor en mis labios.

Cuando mi lengua se empapo de ella no pude controlarme más, la deslice de arriba a bajo haciéndola temblar nuevamente, su clítoris estaba tan hinchado, tan dispuesto a jugar con mi lengua.

Las manos de Clarke estaban enterradas bajo mi pelo, del cual se sujetaba ante las oleadas de placer.

Se incorporó gritando ante el segundo orgasmo.

-¿Ves?-Logró decir jadeando y complacida.-Ahora es tu turno.

Se lanzo hacia mi cuello, chupando, succionando y mordiendo mientras su mano se colaba bajo mis boxers, entrando con impaciencia, por suerte había empezado a lubricar desde el instante uno en el que ella se quedo desnuda.

Sus dedos entraban con fuerza, empujando hasta donde podían llegar, el resto de su mano se estampaba en mi entrepierna con violencia. Cada mordisco me hacia estremecerme.

Me sostuve de sus hombros buscando el equilibrio para seguirle el ritmo desenfrenado que llevaba. Deje caer mi cuerpo agotado hacia un lado cuando llegue al orgasmo, Clarke vino en mi busca y me dio un beso, yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias.-Dijó mientras retiraba mi pelo hacia un lado.

-Gracias a ti amor.-Murmure.

-Y lo siento.-Dijo divertida.

Abrí mis ojos sin entender nada, mi mujer me miraba en una mezcla divertida, sorprendida y con algo de temor.

-¿Qué?-Pregunte preocupada.

-Mírate en el espejo.-Respondió echándose a reír.

Rodé hasta el borde de la cama, me levante y me apresure hacia el baño. Salí echa una furia fulminando con la mirada a Clarke, me había dejado no solo un enorme chupetón en el cuello, si no también marcas de mordiscos.

-No tiene gracia.-Me arrastre por la cama hasta colocarme a su altura.-¿A ti te parece normal?-Se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa, la risa de Clarke era contagiosa y para que negarlo habíamos disfrutado de aquel momento.

-No.-Dijo divertida, me disponía hacerle cosquillas y se lo vio venir.-¡Para! Estoy embarazada, no me puedes hacer cosquillas.-Me advirtió.

-¿Puedo follarte y no puedo hacerte cosquillas?-Pregunte confusa.

-¿Ha colado?-Pregunto entre risas antes de besarme.

Devoraba mi boca, sus manos arrastraban mi camiseta hacia arriba dispuesta a quitármela, no puse ningún impedimento la deseaba tanto y me había estado reprimiendo durante tanto tiempo.


	30. Chapter 30

[Clarke]

-¿Y si cancelamos la cena?-Sugirió Lexa.

Mi madre y Kane venían de camino a nuestra casa, yo intentaba maquillar lo mejor posible el cuello de Lexa pero ni todo el maquillaje del mundo en mis manos inexpertas podía ocultar aquella salvajada.

Me habían fecundado en una clínica así que prácticamente era una inmaculada concepción, no era preciso que mi madre imaginara las cosas que hacia con mi mujer.

Vale que cuando era una adolescente me dio la típica charla sobre el sexo, también me dio mis primeros condones cosa que me incomodo mucho, pero aparte de aquel momento bochornoso nunca más habíamos vuelto a hablar de sexo.

Al abrir la puerta mi madre se dio cuenta de inmediato de aquella zona oscurecida y enrojecida del cuello de Lexa, durante el aperitivo y la cena siguió observando, hasta que se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello?-Preguntó tímidamente.

-Me atacó un vampiro.-Respondió Lexa a la vez que yo decía que se había quemado con la plancha del pelo.

Enrojecí de inmediato, no sé porque me había pasado quince minutos tapando aquella masacre si estaba claro que mi mujer me iba a echar a los leones como siempre. Mi madre me dedico una mirada de esas que te echan las madres cuando saben que eres responsable de algo.

-¿Y habéis pensado a que colegio ira mi nieto?-Pregunto mi madre cambiando de tema.-Si fuera a uno cerca de mi casa podría hacerme cargo de él de jueves a domingo hasta que volvierais cuando tengáis que viajar.-Añadió con entusiasmo.

-Irá a uno privado.-Respondió mi mujer con naturalidad.-La verdad que sí habíamos pensado mudarnos a la ciudad.

-¿Como?-Pregunte con sorpresa.-Yo pensaba más bien en uno publico.-Añadí.

-Clarke quiero lo mejor para él.-Me rebatió.

-Perdona pero toda mi vida he estudiado en la escuela publica y me ha ido genial.-Respondí a la defensiva.- No quiero que mi hijo vaya a un colegio privado lleno de niñatos pijos que solo valoran lo material.

-Yo estudie en uno privado y no soy una niñata pija que solo valora lo material.-Lexa mantenía la calma que a mi me faltaba.

-Lexa no puedes decir eso cuando llevas unas zapatillas de 200 pavos, es excesivo para unas simples zapatillas.

-260 y son unas Jordan. Clarke que me pueda permitir gastar no me convierte en nada de lo que dices, no cuando todo lo que tengo lo he conseguido por mi esfuerzo.

Mi madre y Kane se mantuvieron al margen de la discusión, ninguna ganó, lo dejamos en punto muerto ya decidiríamos cuando fuera el momento pero mi hijo estudiaría en la escuela publica como que me llamaba Clarke Griffin.

Semana 16, era el cuarto mes del embarazó y ya tenia tripita.

Lexa había volado hacia Holanda, para estar el jueves por la mañana en el circuito de Assen, yo tardaría un poco más en llegar, el jueves tenia cita para un ultrasonido.

[Lexa]

Me sentía mal por haber dejado sola a Clarke en este momento tan importante, al menos Abby acompañaría a su hija.

Estábamos en el box, había terminado el primer entrenamiento del día y mi jefa de mecánicos me estaba hablando aunque yo la ignoraba, ya debería haber tenido noticias de Clarke.

Sonó mi móvil y abrí de inmediato la foto, me había mandado la imagen del ultrasonido. Una sonrisa ilumino mi cara.

-¿Qué ves aquí?-Le pregunte a Raven enseñándole la imagen.

-Un cuadro abstracto.-Bromeo.- ¿Qué se supone que debo ver?-Pregunto con curiosidad acercándose a la imagen.

-Un niño o una niña.-Respondí como si no hubiera más lógica a mi pregunta.

-Un niño y que niño.-Respondió sorprendida señalando.

-Eso es cordón umbilical tía.-Le explique rodando los ojos.

-Trae.-Me quito el móvil.-Te va a tocar sacar la escopeta. Es una niña.-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Como lo sabes?-Pregunte con impaciencia.

-Lo pone al pie de la foto.-Me devolvió el móvil.

No me había dado cuenta pero Clarke había escrito _"Nuestra pequeña"_ tarde unos segundos en reaccionar, releyendo aquella frase.

-¿Voy a tener una niña?-No me lo creía.-¡Voy a tener una niña!-Grite levantando por los aires a Raven.

Desde que nació el pequeño Lincoln Clarke tenia un brillo especial en los ojos cada vez que estábamos con él, cada vez que lo tenia entre sus brazos, se le caía la baba.

Yo evité cogerlo hasta que empezó a sostenerse solo, cuando ya podía jugar con él sin miedo a que se rompiera, haciendo la payasa para que estallará a carcajadas, me había convertido en la tía Lexa, la consentidora, me adoraba y yo a él.

Siempre saltaba a mis brazos cuando me veía para que le hiciera el avión o para que lo cargara como un saco de patatas sobre mis hombros.

Y aquí estábamos, íbamos a tener una hija, de pronto me di cuenta que no sabia como educar a una niña, aunque eso daba igual cuando iba a estar rodeada de gente que la amaba.

Recibí otro mensaje, Abby estaba llevando a su hija al aeropuerto, en un par de horas estaría aquí.

Llegue impaciente al home, Clarke estaba sentada en la cama leyendo, con la espalda apoyada en una almohada doblada.

Le di un beso, retire parte de la camiseta dejando al descubierto su tripa y bese a mi hija, la acaricie mientras le hablaba.

-Hola princesa...

[Clarke]

Lexa estaba hablando con mi tripa como a menudo, lo hacia de una manera muy dulce.

Deje mi libro a un lado para poder acariciarle el pelo mientras ella seguía contándole cosas.

-Ha sido lo mejor del día verte pequeña.

-Aly.-Dije con seguridad.

-Eli, Eliza es nombre de princesa.-Me rebatió dedicándome una sonrisa.

Me gustaba aquel nombre, acaricie su rostro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-He traído cena.-Le informe.

-Espera.-Rogó sentándose a mi lado.-Las mamas necesitan intimidad.

Me besó con ternura sosteniendo mi barbilla, su mano abandono mi cara para meterse bajo mi ropa interior, acariciándome suavemente.

Llegó el domingo de la carrera, cuando me desperté Lexa ya no estaba, tenia que reunirse con el Heda Team y luego ir al equipo oficial para el que corría.

Hay personas que te dejan una nota en papel, otras escriben en el espejo del baño con un pintalabios y luego esta mi mujer quien lo había usado para dibujar un corazón en mi barriga.

Cuando salí pude ver que estaba nublado aunque hacia resol, escuche a un hombre llamarme.

Nyko había venido de visita, se le veía algo desmejorado pero conservaba su buen humor, me acompaño durante toda la mañana. Extrañaba esto estaba segura yo también lo haría en su lugar.

Había terminado de curar a uno de los chavales, en las pantallas de la clínica vi como se apagaba el semáforo dando inicio a la carrera, me acomode al lado de mi antiguo jefe para disfrutar de una nueva victoria de Lexa.

La carrera había empezado de una forma tranquila hasta que Lexa salio despedida, la moto había caído cerca de ella o sobre ella, no estaba segura. Y como siempre las cámaras dejaron de enfocar el accidente para seguir retransmitiendo la carrera.

Me paralice, estaba temblando, hiper ventilaba, sentía que me ahogaba y el corazón me sacudía el pecho con fuerza. Nyko estaba de cuclillas frente a mi hablándome y ordenando cosas pero no podía oír nada de lo que decía.

Todos se movían a mi alrededor nerviosos, mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

-¡Clarke! ¿Clarke puedes oírme?-Escuche a Nyko y asentí.-Esta bien necesito que respires conmigo, despacio, inhala, exhala, inhala...

[Lexa]

Tumbe para entrar en una curva cerrada, el neumático no estaba lo suficientemente caliente y salí despedida, volé hasta que mi espalda golpeo con fuerza el césped, aturdida abrí mi visera.

El cielo estaba gris, algunos tímidos rayos de sol atravesaban las nubes, solo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón.

Todo se oscureció la moto daba vueltas de campana acercándose a mí. Un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta y perdí el conocimiento.

Abrí los ojos como si me hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, sudando y con la respiración agitada. Estaban retirando la moto que había caído sobre mi pierna, dolía, dolía mucho, parpadee.

No se cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pero me estaban recogiendo con la camilla de palas, estaba sufriendo algunos desmayos, seguramente era la forma en la que mi mente desconectaba del dolor.

Solo podía pensar en Clarke.

-Avisar a Clarke.-Pedí con un hilo de voz.-Que alguien le diga a la doctora Griffin que estoy bien.-Nadie parecía escucharme, me estaban levantando del suelo.-¡Joder! Esta embarazada le podéis decir que estoy bien.-Grite intentando levantarme de la camilla.

Grite cuando apoye el peso sobre mi pie, todos me sujetaron para evitar que me cayera.

-Dejarme.-Ordene sacudiendo mis brazos para soltarme.

Note un pinchazo en el cuello, las voces se distorsionaron, mi vista empezaba a nublarse y me sentía ligeramente mareada.

Oscuridad total, lo ultimo que sentí fue la presión de las cinchas mientras las ajustaban a mi cuerpo.


	31. Chapter 31

[Lexa]

Entre abrí los ojos estaba en el hospital, pude distinguir a Aden hablándome antes de volverlos a cerrar sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando me desperté algo cansada en la habitación del hospital Clarke estaba durmiendo en el sofá, con su bata blanca. Me quede observándola, tenia una expresión seria y preocupada.

Miré a mi alrededor me habían operado, tenia una férula en la pierna derecha, seguí el tuvo que salia de mi brazo, estaba enganchada a goteros. Intente acomodarme en la cama, cogí el mando que colgaba y enderece el respaldo, flexione la pierna que no tenia inmovilizada para empujar mi cuerpo hasta quedar sentada haciendo algo de ruido.

Me estaba despegando el apósito que sostenía la vía.

-¡Quieta!.-Me ordeno mi mujer que se había despertado y me fulminaba con la mirada.-Los necesitas.-Se levanto y se aseguró de que estuviera bien sujeta la vía.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunte preocupada.

-¿No quieres saber como estas tú?-Preguntó molesta dándome un poco de agua.-Bebe despacio, pequeños sorbos.

Tenia la boca tan seca que me bebería la botella entera, pero la obedecí. Di pequeños sorbos, cuando retiro la botella seco mis labios con cuidado.

-Estoy despierta y a tu lado, a vuestro lado.-Me corregí sonriendo.-No puedo pedir más.-Le tendí mi mano aunque la vía que llevaba puesta me molestaba.

-Te sedaron porque tuviste una crisis nerviosa.-Me informo sentándose en el borde de mi cama y tomando mi mano fría entre el calor de las suyas.-Te están poniendo calmantes para el dolor y suero. Te tuvimos que operar de urgencia, hemos hecho bricolaje con tu tobillo, unas placas unos tornillos.

Asentí ante aquella información, si ella había participado en la operación no tenia nada de lo que preocuparme, estaba segura que habría tomado la mejor decisión.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Lunes.-Respondió.-Me has dado un susto de muerte.-Confeso besando mi mano y dejando escapar una lágrima.

-Lo dejaré.-Le dije con seguridad secando aquella lágrima de su mejilla.

-No te he pedido eso.-Respondió molesta.

-Lo sé pero quiero hacerlo Clarke.

-¿Cuando?-Pregunto exasperada.

-Cuando termine la temporada, te lo prometo.

-No Lexa, no me prometas algo que no sientes, que no vas ha cumplir y que no te he pedido.-Parecía triste.-Sabes que no lo harás, lo he oído demasiadas veces ya.-Espetó.-Y siempre hay un objetivo más que tienes que conseguir, siempre hay más, una carrera, un mundial, un titulo, un récord...

Tenia razón y no quería discutir con ella en ese momento, desvié la mirada.

Tenia un hambre que me moría, Clarke aviso que estaba despierta para que me trajeran la cena. Comí un poco de pollo insípido que mi mujer me había desmenuzado, pero en el momento que toco mi estomago este rechazo la comida, intenté levantarme pero los goteros y la férula me impidieron avanzar y lo devolví todo en el suelo.

Clarke tuvo que salir de la habitación debido a las nauseas que le provoque, hasta que los celadores no limpiaron no entro.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo avergonzada.

-Deberías ir a un hotel a descansar.-Le pedí.-Ese sofá debe ser incomodo.

-No te voy a dejar sola.-Me aseguró.

Y no lo hizo, se quedo conmigo en aquella habitación hasta que tuve el alta.

Clarke no me había dicho nada del ataque de ansiedad que sufrió en la clínica móvil cuando tuve el accidente, me había enterado gracias a Octavia me que escribió preocupada.

Si le hubiera pasado algo a Eli no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás.

Nos fuimos a casa, por suerte me había lesionado cuando estaban apunto de empezar las vacaciones, aunque me habían dado tres meses mi intención era volver en dos y perderme las menos carreras posibles, de momento seguía liderando el mundial.

Clarke curo cada día la herida, me negaba a salir de casa, se entregaba completamente a mis cuidados y yo dentro de lo que cabía hacia lo mismo por ellas.

Me ayudo con los ejercicios de recuperación, diez minutos cada día. Cada vez que procedía a efectuar las curas o los ejercicios rememoraba cada instante vivido con ella, desde que sentí sus manos por primera vez en mi piel comprobando mi hombro.

Sentía el mismo hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, adoraba su cara de concentración, a pesar de los años que llevábamos juntas mi mirada aun la seguía poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Te quiero.-Esas palabras habían salido directas de mi alma.

Dejo salir aquella sonrisa tan bonita que tenia, relamió sus labios nerviosa y siguió vendando mi tobillo.

-Yo también te quiero.-Dijo clavando sus ojos azules en los mios.

Tres semanas después se disputaba el premio de Alemania, era la primera carrera que me perdería, Clarke cogió un vuelo el miércoles, yo decidí quedarme en casa, necesitaba pensar.

Los primeros días tuve que enviarle vídeos de como hacia los ejercicios de rehabilitación, quería asegurarse de que no me saltaba ni uno.

El sábado Abby se había presentado sin avisar en mi casa, no sé quien me sobre protegía más si mi mujer o mi suegra.

Me echo la bronca cuando me pillo fumando en el jardín, solo pude agachar la cabeza, joder era la primera vez que alguien que no era Clarke me reñía y no podía protestar.

-Quiero dejar de pilotar Abby.-Le confesé sorprendiéndola.

-¿Y cual es el problema cariño?-Me pregunto con esa dulzura que le caracterizaba mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Clarke, no lo entiende y no permitirá que abandone solo por tener miedo.-Medite unos segundos antes de seguir.- No sé si te lo ha contado pero tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, no quiero que sufra por mí.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Asentí a su pregunta.-¿Le has contado los motivos?

-No, no quiero que piense que soy una cobarde pero quiero poder conocer a mi hija.-Apreté mis labios intentando formar una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-Cariño eres la persona más valiente o insensata que conozco.-Me dijo haciéndome sonreír.-Has demostrado muchas cosas, te quedaste sola en la vida y te abriste paso en un mundo de hombres llegando a la cima. No eres cobarde, me parece una decisión muy valiente querer afrontar el mundo de otra manera, si a mi me sacaras de mi hospital estaría totalmente perdida.

La sabiduría de las madres, Abby siempre tenia las palabras precisas para todo.

-Gracias.-La abrace y me devolvió el abrazo acariciando mi pelo.

-Ahora vamos a echar un vistazo a ese tobillo robocop.-Me animo riendo.

Abby se quedo conmigo hasta el domingo por la tarde, al día siguiente trabajaba y su hija no tardaría en volver.

El lunes por la mañana salí a desayunar y a fumar al jardín sin que nadie me pudiera reñir.

Cada vez estaba más convencida de retirarme y ni siquiera terminar la temporada aunque tenia un contrato firmado.

Tenia miedo de caer y no despertar.

[Clarke]

Lexa estaba asustada y eso le hacia pensar que quería dejarlo, seguramente era algo pasajero, como siempre que decía que era su ultima temporada.

La que realmente tenia miedo era yo, miedo de perderla, no estaba lista para hacerlo pese al riesgo que corría cada día.

Nos imaginaba envejeciendo juntas y cada vez que sacaba el tema de retirarse hacia crecer mi esperanza de que podía ser posible.

Llegué a casa, arrastraba mi maleta por el jardín cuando vi a Lexa fumando, en cuanto me vio aparecer apagó el cigarro y disipó el humo agitando la mano.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-Deje la maleta, me senté sobre su pierna buena abrazándola, le di un pico a forma de saludo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el hospital?-Me pregunto con miedo y asentí algo confusa.-Lo estoy pensando.

-Te quieres rendir porque ahora tiene miedo.-Respondí cansada del tema.- ¿Cuanto tardaras en volver a querer pilotar? No quiero que tomes decisiones en caliente de las que luego te puedas arrepentir.

-Sí tengo miedo Clarke.-Espetó.-Quiero estar para Eli, quiero verla crecer, quiero oírla llamarnos mama, levantarla del suelo cada vez que se caiga y se pele las rodillas, asustar a sus parejas...-Hablaba con seriedad y firmeza.-Lo he decidido y no hay vuelta atrás. Me dijiste que siempre aspiro a más, mi objetivo ahora mismo es ser la mejor madre que pueda tener Eli.-Levante mis cejas ante esa confesión, no me la esperaba.- Bueno tal vez la segunda.-Se corrigió haciéndome sonreír.

-No asustaras a sus novios.-Le avise divertida antes de darle un beso.

-Solo un poco.-Me rogó.

Intentaba que no sé notara demasiado que esa decisión me hacia muy, muy feliz, sobre todo porque nacía de ella. Pero todavía no las tenia todas conmigo.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cual es tu plan? ¿Por qué tendrás uno?-Indagué.

-Para empezar tengo un contrato que me obliga a terminar la temporada, cuando termine me retiraré. Seremos mamas, yo dirigiré el Heda Team, tú seguirás en la clínica móvil. Cuando Eli crezca tú te iras a trabajar los jueves, yo me quedaré en casa con nuestra hija y cada viernes después del colegió nos reuniremos contigo en el paddock.

Rodeé su cuello sonriendo, si había pensado en todos esos detalles es que realmente quería hacerlo.

-Suena genial mami.-Susurré en su oído.


	32. Chapter 32

[Clarke]

Semana 22 del embarazo, ya habíamos pasado el ecuador, en poco menos de cuatro meses ya tendríamos a nuestra hija en brazos.

Lexa me estaba llamando a gritos desde el sofá, la encontré tumbada con la pierna derecha reposando y la izquierda colgando por el borde.

Llevaba casi dos meses sin subir a una moto y aun le quedaba otro más por delante hasta estar recuperada del todo, aunque parecía lidiar bastante bien con ese hecho.

-Estamos de vacaciones Clarke, ven aquí.-Me ordeno.

Sonreí y me acomode entre sus brazos dejando la tablet en la mesa.

-Recuerdo a la perfección tu mirada cuando salí de aquella piscina en Argentina.-Ronroneo en mi oído.-Y el primer beso que me diste.-Me acarició el cuello con sus labios mientras susurraba.

Sonreí recordándolo, gire mi cabeza en busca de su mirada, acaricie su cuello atrayéndola a mi boca. Nos estábamos besando con ternura, Lexa acariciaba mi barriga, se separó de mis labios asustada y sus manos se levantaron como si la estuvieran atracando.

-Lo he notado.-Le dije divertida.

-¡Se ha movido!-Exclamo sorprendida.-¿Puedo?-Pregunto ilusionada, asentí y volvió a tocar mi barriga.-¿No saldrá un alíen de ahí dentro y me devorara?-Bromeo.

-Eres idiota Lexa.-Respondí rodando los ojos.

-Eliza mi amor. ¡Se mueve!.-Me informo sonriendo y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

[Lexa]

Me había perdido tres carreras, había perdido toda la ventaja que tenia en la clasificación situándome en una tercera posición. La siguiente semana había carrera en Silverstone y Clarke ya me había dado el visto bueno a regañadientes para que pudiera volver a subirme a una moto.

Reserve el circuito de Motorland una semana entera para entrenar, llevaba demasiado tiempo alejada de la pista y no sabia si mi rendimiento se resentiría.

Hable con ella, le susurre mis sentimientos. Mis primeras vueltas fueron algo lentas, hasta que desapareció el miedo, la comandante estaba de regreso.

Sentía cada vez que el motor me pedía el cambio de marcha, conectando con la maquina como si fuera una extensión de mi misma.

Apenas pude separarme de la moto durante toda la semana, nos echábamos de menos, me veía incapaz de poderme alejar de ella. Y el diez era un numero tan redondo que debería intentar alcanzarlo antes de mi despedida.

El jueves volé a Londres para reunirme con Clarke en el paddock de Silverstone, durante el viaje solo podía pensar en los cálculos necesarios para recuperar mi posición como líder.

Cuando llegué no podía mirar a mi mujer a la cara, le di un tímido beso y me arrodille ante ella para saludar a nuestra hija.

Me cambie de ropa y me fui al box para empezar los libres de ese día.

[Clarke]

No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo en las pantallas, Lexa pilotando como si no hubiera un mañana, todo lo que había dicho se lo había llevado el viento.

Mi cabeza no había parado de dar vueltas todo el día y cuando llego al home por la tarde explote.

-Pensaba que no había vuelta atrás.-Le dije furiosa pero me ignoró.-¡Lexa mírame cuando te hablo!

-Lo haré Clarke.-Respondió con tranquilidad antes de mirarme.-Después del décimo titulo te aseguro que me retiró.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Y eso sera este año o el que viene?-Pregunté molesta.

-Pensé que apoyarías que intentará ir a por él.-Dijo exasperada.

-Haz lo que quieras.-Concluí intentando salir pero mi mujer me retenía.

-Clarke esto es lo que soy.-Murmuró con tristeza.

-Lo sé, pero pensaba que ahora querías ser madre.

-Por supuesto que quiero, pero ya que me veo obligada a terminar la temporada que mejor que hacerlo por lo grande antes de despedirme.

-¿Y si no lo ganas? ¿Te retiraras igualmente?-Indagué sin obtener más respuesta que su mirada apartándose de la mía.-Lo suponía. Estoy harta de que me prometas cosas y luego todo sean escusas Lexa.-Le recrimine.-Estaba segura que iba a pasar esto, que en cuanto tocaras una maldita moto te olvidarías de todo.

-Siete carreras mi amor y se termina todo.-Me rodeó entre sus brazos pero me solté.

-Siete carreras en las que te lo jugaras todo y ambas sabemos que no estas en plena forma.-Espeté.

Me deje caer en el sofá llorando ante la idea de que le pasara algo, se sentó a mi lado rodeándome de nuevo y meciéndome entre sus brazos.

-Gane o pierda ese titulo te prometo que me retiraré.-Me aseguró, aunque sus palabras no tenían ningún valor.

[Lexa]

Mi hermano iba el primero en la clasificación, era el favorito, todos deseaban que el novato fuera el nuevo campeón.

Me costó mucho darle caza en la carrera, mi tobillo aun se resentía y el frío del lugar hacia que el metal me doliera. Pero sin dolor no hay victoria, cruce primera la linea de meta en Silverstone, recortando unos pocos puntos sin moverme de la tercera posición de la clasificación general.

Un mes después ya iba segunda en la clasificación tras mi victoria en San Marino.

Estábamos en Alcañiz, donde los sueños se hacían realidad.

Las miradas estaban nuevamente sobre mí, las dos victorias seguidas tras volver de la lesión les había cerrado la boca a todos los que decían que estaba acabada. Un Woods ganaría el mundial la gran apuesta del momento era ¿Cual? Experiencia contra juventud.

Clarke evitaba hablar de mi trabajo cuando estábamos juntas, podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa menos de motos.

Iba por el séptimo mes del embarazo y se había pedido los próximos dos meses de baja después de esta carrera. Aunque le insistí en que fuera a casa de su madre para estar cerca de alguien se negó, prefería estar sola en nuestra casa.

Final de septiembre en Aragón, empezó a llover. Cuando llegue al home el viernes me esperaba una sorpresa.

Clarke acunaba en su pecho algo rodeado con una toalla, los ojos se me abrieron de par en par, olía algo extraño. Me quede en la puerta sin entender nada paralizada, miré su barriga nuestra hija seguía ahí dentro.

Raven tropezó conmigo al entrar rápidamente con un biberón en la mano que rápido le entrego a mi mujer.

Quería hablar pero no podía el corazón me iba a mil, Clarke le daba el biberón a algo bajo esa toalla.

-¿Has visto que cachorrillo más mono?-Me preguntó Raven haciéndome ojitos.

El corazón me dio un vuelco y respiré aliviada. Me senté al lado de Clarke y descubrí aquel cachorrillo bajo la toalla, ahora entendía ese olor tan extraño, olía a perro mojado.

-¿De donde lo habéis sacado?-Pregunté rodando los ojos.-¿Y por qué lo habéis traído aquí?

-Estaba perdido y mojado.-Lloriqueo mi mujer haciéndome pucheros.-Es tan pequeño y estaba llorando.

-No nos lo vamos a quedar.-Sentencie.

-Venga Lexa.-Me rogó Raven.

-Mañana lo devolveremos de donde haya salido.-Les dije mandando silencio con mi índice para que no protestaran.

-Amor es un bebe. ¿De verdad que lo vas a dejar en medio del campo solo?-Me pregunto incrédula.-Mira que ojitos tiene, apenas los tiene abiertos.

-He dicho que no.-Protesté.-Tendrá una madre y lo estará buscando.

-¿Con esta lluvia?-Pregunto Raven incrédula.

-Mañana buscaremos a su madre si no la encontramos llamaremos a un refugio para que se lo lleve.

-Si no encuentras a su madre nos lo quedamos.-Me rebatió Clarke con seriedad.-Lo quiero.-Me rogó.

Suspiré desesperada.

A mitad de la noche el perro empezó a llorar nuevamente, no me dejaba dormir.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?-Murmure cansada.

-Tendrá hambre.-Me dijo Clarke levantándose.-Vete acostumbrado dentro de nada vas a tener un bebe.-Refunfuño.

El sábado a primera hora antes de la qualy salí en busca de la madre del cachorrillo, con él en brazos dispuesta a devolvérselo.

Por desgracia o fortuna no la encontré.

[Clarke]

Estaba enfada con Lexa, no me podía creer que tuviera tan poco corazón para dejar aquel bebe solo y desprotegido en mitad de la nada.

Vino a verme a la hora de la comida pero la ignoré, no quería ni hablar con ella, tenia ganas de llorar de imaginarme que estaría solo y asustado.

Cuando termine el trabajo en la clínica, volví al home, no pensaba dirigirle la palabra a mi mujer.

Al llegar morí de amor, Lexa estaba tumbada en el sofá dándole el biberón al cachorrillo, no lo había abandonado.

-Antes quise decirte que no encontré a su madre. Lo he limpiado porque estaba asqueroso, sin tanta mierda parece algo más mono.-Me dijo divertida.

-¿Nos lo quedamos? ¿O has llamado al refugio?-Pregunte escéptica.

-Ve buscándole un nombre.

Me acomode a su lado y empecé a llenarla de besos.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...


	33. CAPITULO FINAL

[Lexa]

-Eight.

-¿Piensas llamarlo como mi numero?-Pregunte incrédula.

-Sí.-Sentenció Clarke.

El domingo en la parrilla de salida de Motorland me fije en las gradas pintadas de mis colores, centenares de banderas con el numero 8 ondeando al viento. Me sentí arropada en aquel circuito que se me daba tan bien, era una sensación maravillosa y que seguramente echaría de menos, pero se lo había prometido a Clarke e iba ha cumplirlo, siete carreras y todo terminaría.

Era "The Commander" y lo deje claro vuelta tras vuelta, dándole al publico el especulo que quería ver, sentenciando una victoria más.

Clarke estaba a punto de cumplir los nueve meses de embarazo y ya llevaba dos de baja, yo no quería que estuviera sola en casa sabiendo que en cualquier momento Eli querría salir.

Abby la convenció para que fuera a casa con ella mientras yo disputaba mi ultima carrera. Abby no quería perros en su casa, siempre le había prohibido a Clarke tener uno. Mi mujer no quería dejarlo solo en casa, aunque Eight ya no era tan pequeño se había convertido en un diablo juguetón y ahora me había tocado traérmelo al motorhome donde Raven pasaría todas las noches para cuidar de él.

Estábamos en Cheste y no me podía alegrar más por estar tan cerca de la casa de Abby, cada tarde después del trabajo iría a pasar la noche con mi familia.

Las seis carreras anteriores había subido a pódium, no en todas al escalón más alto pero lo importante era estar delante.

En una segunda posición en la clasificación generar y con 4 puntos menos que Aden solo me servía una cosa, ganar, quedar primera, llevarme esos 25 puntos en Valencia y proclamarme campeona con un único punto de ventaja.

El jueves me sentí algo ridícula durmiendo en una cama auxiliar al lado de la de Clarke, era verdad que ya no cabíamos las dos en una individual pero no dejaba de ser extraño.

Por no hablar de los sustos que me daba mi mujer cuando sufría una contracción esporádica y yo me desesperaba pensando que ya se estaba poniendo de parto.

El viernes Clarke había hablado con su madre, realmente no sé que le dijo pero Abby nos dejo su habitación de matrimonio.

Por fin pude tumbarme con la cabeza al lado de la barriga de Clarke y hablarle a mi hija entre caricias.

-Estoy deseando tenerte en mis brazos princesa.-Clarke me acariciaba el pelo y yo bese su tripa.-Buenas noches amor mio.-Me arrastre hasta la altura de mi mujer.-Buenas noches a ti también mi amor.-La bese.

Pero Clarke no tenia intenciones de detenerse y yo tampoco, por no hablar del morbo de mancillar la cama de su madre.

El domingo cuando estaba llegando al box recibí una foto de la enorme y preciosa barriga de Clarke pintada con un 8, donde se podía leer "Go mami" Sonreí como una tonta y le mande un corazón a modo de respuesta antes de dejar el móvil y cambiar mi ropa por el mono de piel, las botas, los guantes y el casco.

Hacia demasiado calor en la parrilla para ser la segunda semana de noviembre, cogí un trapo lleno de grasa que llevaba Raven en el bolsillo del culo y seque el sudor de mi frente. Mi ultima carrera el todo o la nada.

El semáforo se apago, salia de la cuarta posición, adelante a Octavia, también era su ultima carrera.

Cuando alcance a Bellamy no me lo puso fácil, me cortaba todos los espacio, cuando buscaba su interior, cuando buscaba adelantarlo por fuera. Mantuve la calma, memorizando cada trazada del piloto de Sky, buscando mi oportunidad, buscando un espació.

Me colé por su interior en una curva, arriesgando demasiado, haciéndole cambiar la trazada pero ya lo había adelantado y no me preocupaba ante la recta que aparecía ante mí. Abrí gas al máximo, el pequeño Woods estaba lejos y me lo iba a poner difícil, pero yo tenia más potencia y debería aprovecharla.

Recortando segundos en cada vuelta, llegando a su rueda trasera. Entramos a la vez en la ultima curva, ambos dando gas en busca de velocidad.

Entre un metro por delante de mi hermano, mi ultima carrera, mi ultima temporada, una victoria, mi décimo y ultimo titulo mundial.

Estaba dando la vuelta de honor, Aden se puso a mi lado y ambos nos estrechamos la mano, me hizo un gesto como queriendo decir la próxima vez, pero ya no habría próxima vez para mí, le dejaría el honor de batirse a él solo contra todos estos guerreros.

Entré a pit line, los dueños del equipo me estaban felicitando, por fin el equipo oficial de la escudería volvía a ganar un mundial. Yo también estaba contenta porque los pilotos de mi equipo habían quedado en buenas posiciones, abrace a Aden en cuanto lo vi aparecer, casi me arrebata el titulo, pase mi mano por su pelo, aunque ya no era mi pequeño era un hombre y se había cortado sus adorables rizos rubios.

Raven hacia movimientos extraños con los brazos en busca de mi atención, me acerque a ella.

-¡Clarke!-Me grito mi jefa de mecánicos.

Mi mujer estaba en el hospital se había puesto de parto, deje a todos tirados y salí corriendo con Raven, Anya nos esperaba en su Range Rover, de camino ya me había deshecho de los guantes.

Ni si quiera recogí el titulo, el mayor regalo el mejor titulo estaba a punto de llegar a este mundo.

-¡Anya písale más! Yo te pago la multa pero joder ve más deprisa que pareces una abuela.-Le grite en una suplica.

Yo estaba detrás, Raven tiraba de mis botas para sacarlas, me ayudo a a deshacerme del mono que estaba empapado por el sudor, estirando de las mangas y luego arrastrándolo, desnudándome mientras cada curva que cogía Anya nos hacia desplazarnos de lado a lado.

-Esto ya no lo voy a necesitar nunca más.-Sentencie arrojando el mono y las botas por la ventanilla, hacia el arcén.-¿Y mi ropa?

-¿Qué ropa?-Pregunto Raven confusa.

-¿No me habéis traído mi ropa ni mis cosas?-Pregunte molesta.

-¡No!-Gritaron las dos.

-¡Pues para!-Grite.

Baje semi-desnuda del coche y descalza, corrí por el arcén en busca de mis cosas, las recogí enfadada, volví corriendo al coche.

-¡Venga arranca!-Exigí.-Decirle a Aden que me traiga mis cosas al hospital.

Raven me ayudo a ponerme de nuevo el mono. Menos mal que mi jefa siempre llevaba tabaco preparado para mis momentos de estrés y pude fumar de camino al hospital, seria mi ultimo cigarro tambien.

Nos plantamos en el hospital, una enfermera me dijo que urgencias estaba al fondo pero yo no quería ir a urgencias quería ir a maternidad. Me acerque a recepción, otra que pensaba que estaba buscando urgencias, al final me dijo que maternidad estaba en la primera planta.

Corrimos, parecía una loca corriendo con el mono y las botas que por cierto patinaban en el suelo encerado del hospital.

-¿Clarke Griffin?-Pregunte jadeando cuando llegue a maternidad.

Tras una mirada confusa la enfermera miro su listado.

-Habitación 213, pero ahora esta en el paritorio.

-¿Y eso donde esta?-Pregunte exasperada.

-En la planta baja.

-Joder...-Espete.

Y me eche nuevamente a la carrera, bajando a trompicones las escaleras, derrapando cada vez que giraba un pasillo, de no ser por Raven y Anya me hubiera caído un par de veces al suelo.

Joder no me podía perder el nacimiento de mi primera hija.

-¿Clarke Griffin?-Pregunte sin aliento.

-¿Quien es usted?-Aquel médico me miro de arriba abajo.

-La madre de su hija.-Espera eso parecía no tener sentido.-La otra madre del bebe que esta dando a luz.-¿Mejor? No

-Es la mujer de Clarke.-Intervino Raven.- Y Clarke es hija de Abby Griffin la directora, así que ya puedes ir abriendo la puerta.-Ordenó sorprendiéndonos.

-Esperen un segundo.-Desapareció tras una puerta.

-Ser jefa me ha enseñado que todo el mundo teme a los jefes.-Añadió divertida Raven haciéndonos reír.

Funciono, Abby salio de la habitación.

-Lexa cariño.-Me abrazo mi suegra.-Puedes pasar pero...-Me retuvo.-Si te mareas sal de inmediato porque aunque hayan médicos en la sala nadie te va a atender aunque estés en el suelo hasta que no haya nacido Eli.

Asentí y entré, palidecí al ver... algo redondo asomando por la vagina de mi mujer mientras ella gritaba, me estaba mareando así que mire a la pared, de ese verde tan feo. Di la vuelta a la sala hasta topar con la cama y ver a Clarke.

-Estoy aquí mi amor.-Le dije sonriendo y tomándole la mano.-Te quiero.

-Y yo quiero que pases por esto...-Grito y retorció mi mano haciéndome gritar con ella.

-¿No te han puesto la epidural?-Pregunte con miedo.

-¡No!-Grito y yo con ella al sentir el dolor de mi mano.

-Había dilatado mucho y ya no podíamos ponérsela.-Me informo el médico.

-Tu tan dilatada como siempre amor.-Bromeé y me gane otro apretón de mano.

Y entonces la escuche por primera vez, lloraba con fuerza y yo rompí a llorar con ella. La sostuve entre mis brazos, era la primera vez que sostenía un bebe en ellos y me sentía invencible, podría enfrentarme a cualquier cosa por ella, por Eli.

No había nada más importante en mi existencia que esa pequeña que se aferraba de mi mano, llenándome de la más inmensa y pura felicidad.

Después de que se fueran todas las visitas y yo consiguiera mi ropa y mi móvil, me acurruque en la cama del hospital en la que estaba Clarke amamantando a Eli, inmortalizando el momento, la primera foto de familia.

Clarke se había quedado dormida, la pobre necesitaba descansar. Yo estaba en el sofá acunando a mi hija que empezó a llorar, no sabia que hacer, de repente un olor algo desagradable, mierda, literalmente se había cagado.

Siseé para que dejara de llorara mientras la denudaba, le quite el pañal y retuve una arcada, la limpie con toallitas.

-Esto ya esta limpio princesa.-Le susurre.

Puse un vídeo he de confesarlo, _"Como cambiar un pañal"_ seguí los pasos uno a uno, le puse crema para que no se irritara el culete, le di vueltas al pañal buscando la parte que iba delante, no era muy complicado pero me pareció un mundo en aquel instante.

-Ya esta preciosa.-La volví a coger en mis brazos y me sonrió ligeramente, iluminando mi vida para siempre.

 _ **Seis años después.**_

-Y así te cambie el primer pañal princesa.

Mi preciosa hija de seis años me estaba pintando mi enorme barriga de embarazada.

-Estáis manchando el sofá.-Nos regaño con dulzura Clarke.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras negaba, había roto aguas.

 **FIN**


	34. Chapter 34

_**A petición de Juno a quien dedico este capitulo, gracias de corazón. Sabes que yo estoy enganchadisima al tuyo Passenger Side.**_

[Lexa]

Mi guisantito ya tenia tres años, había crecido en el paddock, más bien en el box del Heda Team viendo como su madre daba ordenes, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo The Commander aunque ahora fuera de la pista.

Me la llevaba a todos lados mientras Clarke trabajaba en la clínica móvil, por eso este momento se me hacia más duro a mí que a la pequeña Eliza.

Estábamos en la puerta del parvulario, ella sonreía feliz porque iba a tener amigos de su edad, yo sonreía con tristeza porque desde que nació no había estado tanto tiempo separada de ella como lo iba a estar durante las horas que duraran las clases.

Clarke me abrazo por la espalda, susurrándome que todo iba a estar bien. Al final se salió con la suya de que nuestra hija estudiara en un colegio publico.

-¿Te vas a poner a llorar?-Preguntó dándome la vuelta y secando mis lágrimas.

-No.-Respondí como una niña que tiene una pataleta.-Es que no sé que voy hacer tantas horas sin ella.

-A mí se me ocurren un par de cosas.-Murmuro con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ni siquiera entramos a casa, no pasamos más allá del garaje comunitario donde tuvimos sexo como un par de adolescentes en el coche, menos mal que compré uno espacioso. Sí, nos habíamos mudado a la ciudad, aunque conservábamos la otra casa para los fines de semana que no teníamos que trabajar.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, cuando su espalda presiono el claxon estallamos en carcajadas pero la mano hábil de mi mujer ya estaba recostando el respaldo de mi asiento.

-¿Mejor?-Murmuró sobre mis labios con una sonrisa.

 _Y tanto._ Ya le estaba desabrochando los pantalones y colando mi mano bajo su ropa interior.

-Mmm.-Gruñí acariciándola y hundiendo mis dedos en ella.-Clarke.

Jugó con mis labios a la vez que se movía sobre mí de esa forma prodigiosa que me volvía loca. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas y nuestros cuerpos calientes sudando habían empañado los cristales del coche.

Clarke se aferró al reposa cabezas mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Una vez recobro el aliento salimos dando tumbos sin dejar de besarnos, golpeándonos con la puerta del ascensor mientras reíamos. Guardamos un momento la compostura al ver que salían unos vecinos y volvimos a reír, besarnos, sobarnos una vez solas mientras llegábamos a nuestra planta.

El fin de semana fuimos a la casa del pueblo, Clarke estaba ultimando detalles mientras Eliza y yo recogíamos tomates del pequeño huerto.

-¡Un bicho!-Grito mi niña señalando una lagartija.

-Vamos ha dejar que paseé tranquila.-Le explique.-¿Vale?-Asintió con dulzura y morí de amor.

[Clarke]

Estaba sentada en el jardín con mi café y la tablet, repasando los historiales de mis pacientes. No podía dejar de mirar sobre mis gafas de sol como jugaban en el jardín las dos mujeres de mi vida, mejor dicho las dos niñas porque Lexa era como una niña grande.

-¡Mama!-Grito Lexa mientras le hacia el avión a nuestra hija.

-¡Mama!-Grito Eliza con sus manos llenas de barro extendidas fingiendo que planeaba.

Y Lexa la acercó hasta que aquellas manos marrones se posaron en mi blusa blanca y mi mujer lo remato extendiéndome barro en la cara.

-Vamos hacerle una mascarilla exfoliante a tu madre.-Dijo entre risas mientras ambas me restregaban sus manos sucias por toda la cara.-Estas preciosa amor.

-¿Sí?-Le di un pico manchando a mi mujer y empecé hacerle cosquillas a Eli.-Sois terriblemente adorables las dos, pero necesitáis una ducha.

Terminamos las tres juntas en la bañera, yo trataba de enjabonarle el pelo a mi hija que estaba muy entretenida jugando con unos muñecos de goma con su madre.

-Y me caí.-Dijo Lexa estrellando exageradamente un muñeco en el agua, salpicándonos a las dos y dejando caer agua fuera.

-¿Y te hiciste daño?-Pregunto sorprendida Eli.

-Sí, pero me levante cogí la moto y la empuje por toda la pista.

-¡Ala!-Recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.-¿Y tu estabas?

-Sí.-Sonreí al recordar que fue la primera vez que le dije a Lexa que la queria.

El miércoles antes de coger le vuelo fuimos al parque, era la primera vez que no volarían conmigo pero el sábado por la mañana se reunirían conmigo en el paddock.

Eliza corría emocionada hacia los columpios cuando tropezó y cayo al suelo, al instante estábamos con ella. Lexa se sentó en el suelo a su lado, yo me acuclille observando, se le daban tan bien los niños, al menos la suya y el no tan pequeño Lincoln Jr.

-¿Te has hecho daño mi amor?-La ayudo a levantarse.

-Sí.-Lloraba desconsoladamente y se abrazo al cuello de su madre.

-A ver.-La cogió en brazos como a una princesa.-¿Aquí?-Preguntó señalando la rodilla. Eli asintió entre sollozos y Lexa le hizo una pedorreta.-¿Mejor?-Asintió algo divertida y mi mujer le volvió a dar un beso.

-¿Tu tienes pupa aquí?-Murmuró Eliza señalándole la cicatriz de la clavícula.

-Ya no porque la mama me dio un beso mágico de los que curan, como el que yo te he dado a ti. ¿Quieres que te de uno ella también?-Asintió feliz.

Cubrí la rodilla de mi hija de besos, su cuello y sus mofletes sonrosados haciéndola reír. Las echaría de menos estos días, demasiado.

El sábado cuando llegaron al paddock vinieron de inmediato a la clínica. Estaba atendiendo a un piloto pero las podía escuchar fuera esperando, eran escandalosas y estaban haciendo musica con algo.

Cuando abrí la puerta las pude ver sentadas golpeando una papelera como si de un tambor se tratase.

-¡Mama!-Gritó Eli corriendo a mis brazos.-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti mi amor.-Le di un pico.

-¿Y a mí?-Pregunto Lexa fingiendo celos.

-A ti no tanto.-Tiré de su camiseta para darle un beso.

[Lexa]

Dejamos a Clarke que siguiera trabajando y nos fuimos con la musica a otro lado, al box del Heda Team.

Eliza adoraba a su tío, el nuevo campeón, de hecho llevaba una camiseta de súper Aden. Con las locuras de Raven se divertía mucho, le fascinaba verla trabajar y pasarle las herramientas.

-¡Mama!-Vino corriendo y me puse de cuclillas para recibirla.-Te voy a pintar.-Sus manos negras por la grasa empezaron a dibujar por al rededor de mis ojos y por la cara.-Te estoy maquillando.

-Y seguro que me dejas guapísima.

-Pareces un mapache.-Rió Raven que aprovecho para hacernos una foto.

 **#HedaTeam**

A petición de mi hija no me limpie la cara, tampoco me importaba ya que Raven había colgado aquella foto en internet.

Por la tarde cuando Clarke entro al motorhome se echo a reír, despertándonos. Nos habíamos quedado dormidas en el sofá, abrazadas viendo los dibujos animados.

-¿Me hacéis un hueco?-Pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

Puse a Eliza sobre mí dejándole espacio a mi mujer para que se acurrucará a nuestro lado.

-¿Has visto que guapa estoy?-Pregunté entre risas.

-Como siempre, pero...-Saco un pintalabios.-Cariño se te ha olvidado pintarle los labios.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, Eliza se sentó sobre mi tripa bruscamente pero divertida y empezó a pintarme los labios provocando la risa de las tres.

-¿Mejor?-Pregunte antes de marcarles la cara a las dos con mis besos.

La risa de nuestra hija resonaba por todo el home llenándonos de felicidad.

-Os amo.-Nos abrazó Clarke con fuerza.

Y nosotras mama.-Respondimos al unisono Eli y yo.

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado este inesperado capitulo, seguiré con Lapislázuli.**_

 _ **V'sss y gas.**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	35. Chapter 35

[Clarke]

Detuve el coche ante la puerta del colegio, Eli salto por encima de los asientos dándonos un beso a su madre y a mí, le falto tiempo para salir escopeteada y reunirse con sus compañeros de clase.

Había crecido tan rápido, estaba apunto de cumplir seis años. Era una niña risueña con mucho desparpajo y conseguía cautivar a todo el mundo que la conocía.

-¿Estas bien?-Miré de reojo a mi mujer.

-Clarke mi respuesta va a ser la misma que hace cinco minutos.-Estaba más seria de lo normal y eso me preocupaba.-Y que la de los cinco minutos anteriores.

Fuimos a casa de mi madre que vivía cerca del colegio, mientras abría la puerta observe a mi mujer cavilosa. Suspiré y entramos, jugueteé nerviosa con las llaves en busca de mi madre encontrándola en el salón.

-Hola, no es esperaba.-Nos abrazo.-¿Queréis tomar algo?

-S...

-No Abby,-Me cortó Lexa.-siéntate tenemos que contarte una cosa.-Su seriedad hizo que mi madre tomara asiento frente a nosotras.-Estas cosas suceden Abby, no es culpa de nadie, o tal vez sí. Lo hemos hablado pero después de lo que ha hecho su hija.

Me cubrí el rostro avergonzada. ¿Qué podía esperar de mi mujer?

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-Tras echarme una mirada reprobatoria mi madre tomo la mano de Lexa.

-Veras Abby.-Se froto la frente.-Clarke y yo jamás hemos usado protección en nuestras relaciones sexuales.-La cara de mi madre era un poema y la mía un tomate.-Me ha dejado embarazada y quiero que se haga responsable...-A cada palabra se le escapaba una pequeña carcajada y finalmente rompió a reír.-¡Vas a ser abuela de nuevo suegri!

-¡Eres...-Mi madre le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro.-Incorregible Lexa, que susto me has dado. ¡Ven aquí!-La estrecho en sus brazos emocionada.-Enhorabuena cielo.-Beso la cabeza de su nuera.-A las dos cariño.-Me cogió la mano con una gran sonrisa.

 **1** **6** **años después..**.

[Lexa]

Íbamos en el coche de Eliza, estaba tan orgullosa de la mujer en la que se había convertido mi guisantito, era una replica de su madre. Las observaba a las dos desde el asiento trasero embelesada, no podía haber más amor en mi corazón.

-¿Se puede saber donde nos llevas cariño?-Rogó saber Clarke.

-¿Circuito Ricardo Tormo?-Pregunté al ver una señal.-¿Nos llevas a Cheste?-Estaba algo confusa, pensaba que nos iba a invitar a cenar.

Antes de responder mi hija me dedico una mirada traviesa a través del retrovisor.

-Bueno, he pensado que no habría mejor lugar para celebrar vuestras bodas de plata que en el sitio donde le propusiste matrimonio a mama.

-¿Has alquilado el circuito para montar una fiesta?-Me sorprendí.

-No sé a quien habrá salido.-Se burlo mi mujer.

Al llegar todos nuestros amigos estaban allí, habían varias mesas montadas en el recinto, un escenario... la verdad que Eli no había reparado en gastos para la celebración.

Subió al escenario y cogió el micro al que dio un par de golpecitos llamando la atención de todos.

-Bueno familia gracias por venir, espero que hayas venido guapos.-Coqueteó haciéndonos reír.-Lo digo porque todas esas cámaras que veis-Empezó a señalar a nuestro alrededor.-van estar rodando para un documental sobre mi madre. De quien quiero añadir una anécdota antes de empezar con la celebración de sus 25 años de matrimonio. Antes de convertirme en campeona nacional y luego mundial primero fui su campeona, la campeona de la comandante...

Con forme iba hablando recordaba aquellos momentos.

 _Estábamos en el paddock, le había comprado una mini moto a Eliza por su sexto cumpleaños, Raven le había regalado un mono y un casco igualitos a los que yo llevaba en mi época de piloto._

 _-Recuerda...-Me arrodillé a su lado._

 _-Sí mama, suelto el embrague despacio hasta que empiece a moverme._

 _Y como si hubiera pilotado toda su vida soltó poco a poco el embrague y aceleró, dando vueltas a mi alrededor. Sonreí admirándola, puede que hasta me cayera una pequeña lágrima._

 _-¡Joder tu madre!-La detuve al ver a mi mujer y la hice bajar.-No se dicen palabrotas. ¿Vale?-Asintió. Me subí yo en la moto y Eli subió detrás agarrandosé a mí.-Hola mi amor.-Disimulé cuando llegó hasta nosotras Clarke._

 _-No deberías subirte a ninguna moto en tu estado por muy mini que sea, te recuerdo que tú me prohibiste ir con mi honda.-Se cruzo de brazos._

 _-Tienes razón, nada de motos.-Levanté la mano prometiendoselo.-Iremos al box a dar ordenes.-Sonreí y mi guisantito me rodeó el cuello._

 _-Sí porque el tío Aden ha perdido ritmo en los entrenamientos._

 _-¿La escuchas?-Reí emocionada.-Creo que me puedo coger vacaciones y dejar a Eliza a cargo del equipo._

 _Clarke no quitaba esa mirada de madre a punto de echar una bronca._

 _-Lexa no soy tonta, todo el paddock esta hablando de como pilota la pequeña Woods. Cómo os hagáis daño os voy a castigar a las dos.-Nos señaló con el índice._

 _-A mama no la puedes castigar._

 _-Oh sí que puedo cariño.-Me miró levantando una ceja y fue suficiente para entender a que se refería._

 _-¡Oh! ¡Oh! Sí que puede guisantito, será mejor que guardemos la moto. Por ahora.-Le susurré._

Eliza estaba dando el broche final a su anecdota.

-Hasta el día de hoy aun no sé con que te amenazó mama pero me puedo hacer una idea.-Me guiño un ojo y todos rieron.-Gracias a las dos porque habéis sido unas madres estupendas.-Nos lanzó un beso.-Os amo.

Lincoln Jr. relevo a Eliza en el escenario, era incluso más grande que su padre y tenia el mismo color de ojos que Octavia.

-Ya que estamos celebrando el amor os voy a contar la primera charla que tuve con Lexa. Fue durante el cumpleaños de Eli,-Le dedico una sonrisa a mi hija.-creo que cumplía seis años...-Me transportó.

 _Habíamos decorado la casa del pueblo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Eliza, castillo hinchable, guirnaldas... no reparé en gastos, mi princesa se merecía el mundo entero a sus pies._

 _Medio paddock había acudido y todos los niños de su clase también acompañados por sus padres._

 _Salí de la cocina en la cual me escondía de todos aquellos niños y vi a Clarke de espaldas, aproveche para pellizcarle el culo. Me reí efusivamente por el saltó que dio._

 _-¿Qué bebes?-Me quitó molesta el vaso.-Amor sabes que no debes beber.-Le dio un sorbo.-¿Por qué te estas tomando el zumo de manzana en un vaso de whisky y con hielo?-Empezó a reír._

 _-Me hace sentir mayor ahora que no puedo beber alcohol.-Respondí indignada.-Me puedo tomar el zumo como quiera.-Asintió reprimiendo la risa._

 _Los niños correteaban por todo el jardín gritando,_ _jugando con Eight que por suerte se había quedado de un tamaño mediano,_ _destrozando_ _mi_ _pequeño huert_ _o pero me_ _sentía demasiado intimidada por ellos como para pedirles que no tocaran nada._

 _Me dedique a buscar a mi guisantito que estaba con Lincon Jr. saltando en el castillo hinchable, me descalcé y entre con mis dos monstruos favoritos. Bueno con los dos únicos niños que por el momento me caían bien._

 _-¡Mama! Mira como salto.-Gritó._

 _-¡Yo salto más tía!_

 _Puse cara de sorpresa ante el espectáculo y nos cogimos los tres de la mano formando un circulo para salta a la vez._

 _-¡Chicos la tarta!-Gritó Clarke desde lejos._

 _-La tarta, espero que sea de chocolate.-Comentó emocionada._

 _-¡Y yo princesa!_

 _Eli le di un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y salió corriendo descalza. A veces no sabia a quien había salido así de hiperactiva pero era un amor de niña._

 _Entrecerré los ojos observando al hijo de mis amigos algo ruborizado._

 _-¿Qué pasa Junior?-Deletreé la pregunta asustada._

 _-Somos novios.-Murmuró avergonzado._

 _Mi mandíbula se desencajo. ¿Qué mi hija de seis años tenia novio?_

 _-¿Pero novios de cogeros de la manita?-El niño asintió.-¿Tú quieres comer tarta de chocolate?_

 _-¿Como sabes que es de chocolate?-Preguntó con curiosidad._

 _-Pues porque la he comprado yo.-Respondí con suficiencia.-¿Tu no eres muy mayor para ser novio de Eliza?_

 _-Tengo ocho años._

 _-Ya lo sé, lo que yo digo, muy mayor._

 _-Solo dos años.-Murmuró._

 _-Pero nada de besitos pequeño Lincoln,-Me resigne.-o te dejo sin tarta.-Le amenacé._

 _-¿Y a su otro novio también?-Protestó._

 _-¿Pero cuantos novios tiene?-Pregunté con incredulidad._

 _-_ Bueno al final conseguí a la chica.-Levanto la copa desde el escenario.-Brindo por el amor y porque habéis criado a la mujer de mi vida. ¡Quien no apoya no folla!-Concluyó apoyando su copa en el suelo y dándole un trago después.

Levantamos las copa respondiendo a su brindis.

-Un día le cortaré los huevos.-Le dije entre dientes a mi mujer.

-Cariño es el prometido de Eliza.-Dijo divertida.

-Y ella sigue siendo mi niña.-Bebí de mi copa, pero antes la apoye, yo también quería follar.

-¿Cómo están las mujeres más guapas de mi vida?-Unos fuertes brazos nos rodearon.-Feliz aniversario mamas.-Nos dio un beso a cada una.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas Alex?-Indagué.

Nuestro pequeño que no era tan pequeño, para ser un adolescente ya era el más alto de la familia. No es porque fuera su madre pero Alex era guapísimo, moreno con mis mismos ojos verdes y una ligera barba que lo hacia parecer más mayor de lo que era.

Al contrario que a Eliza a él le interesaba más la medicina que las motos y estaba segura que algún día seria un gran médico como su madre ya que era un estudiante excelente.

-Con el tío Aden y Raven.

Mi hermano y su jefa de mecánicos me dieron el peor dolor de cabeza durante mi embarazo cuando en pleno mundial descubrí que estaban liados.

Me enfadé muchísimo, Raven siempre había sido muy... libre y mi hermano en aquella época también para que negarlo, sin contar la diferencia de edad de ambos. Estaba segura de que me arruinarían el equipo con esa relación, o perdería al mejor piloto que tenia o a la mejor mecánica. Pero dieciséis años después seguían juntos, casados y con una pequeña, era sorprendente.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nació Alex?-Preguntó entre risas mi mujer.

 _Estaba en las ultimas semanas del embarazo, Eliza quería subir a la casa del pueblo para bañarse en la piscina y yo simplemente cedí a sus deseos. Invitamos a Marcus y Abby para pasar un día tranquilo en familia._

 _Clarke estaba jugando en la piscina con nuestra hija cuando empecé a bajar las escaleras para acompañarlas._

 _-¡Cuidado que viene el tsunami!-Gritó Clarke levantando a Eli._

 _-¿Me has llamado gorda?-Fingí estar indignada y las salpique con el agua haciéndolas reír._

 _-Estas preciosa mi amor.-Me dio un beso._

 _Tras comer me tumbe en el sofá aun con el bikini, Eliza envuelta en una toalla pintaba sobre mi barriga el nombre de su hermanito._

 _-¡Ups!-Murmuró.-Se me ha caído pintura en el sofá mama._

 _Observé que no estuviera Clarke y cubrí la mancha con un cojín._

 _-¡Solucionado!-Levante mis manos sonriendo._

 _Eliza empezó a reír conmigo hasta que llego su madre y disimulo._

 _-Estáis manchando el sofá.-Nos regaño con dulzura Clarke._

 _Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras negaba, había roto aguas._

 _-¡Prepara el coche!-Dije asustada.-¡Ah!-Una fuerte contracción._

 _-¡Mama!-Gritó Clarke paralizada haciendo que Abby acudiera de inmediato.-Esta de parto.-Murmuró._

 _-Eliza cariño ve con el abuelo y dile que llame una ambulancia.-Acarició el rostro de su nieta quien la obedeció.-Deja que vea.-Me quito la parte de abajo del bikini._

 _-¡Ah!-Otra.-Genial ya no voy a poder mirar a la cara a mi suegra. ¡Ah!_

 _-Vale será mejor no moverte ya estas coronando._

 _-Tu siempre tan dilatada cariño.-Me devolvió la broma mi mujer cogiéndome la mano._

 _-Clarke me estoy acordando de tu madre ahora mismo y no porque la tenga delante precisamente. Suegri yo quiero la epidural,-Lloriqueé.-por favor... me estoy ¡aaahhh!-Clarke gritó conmigo.- Arrepintiendo de esto, ha sido muy mala idea. Dile que se quede dentro._

 _Tras un bochornoso parto en el que no paré de lloriquear llego un llanto mucho más precioso, el del pequeño Alex, justo y cuando llegó la ambulancia._

Estábamos terminando de cenar cuando nuestros dos hijos hicieron aparición en el escenario con unos folios en las manos.

-Gracias a todos por venir.-Empezó Alex.

-Aunque seguro que ha sido por la barra libre.-Remató Eliza siempre tan graciosa.-Luego os paso la factura.-Bromeó.

-Todos habéis sido testigos de como estas dos maravillosas mujeres se conocieron y se enamoraron.

-Normal siempre había una cámara delante.

Sonreí y abrace a Clarke.

-Esas mismas gradas,-Alex señalo hacia el circuito.-fueron testigo de como mis madres se prometían. Pero nosotros hemos sido testigos del amor que se procesan cada día.

-Por todos los rincones de la casa.-Añadió Eliza haciéndonos reír y ruborizándonos.-En serio ya no tenéis veinte años pero es precioso que la llama siga encendida.

-Han sido las mejores madres que hemos podido tener. Clarke siempre ha sido la cordura de la familia pero no por ello menos divertida, la casa es un campo de batalla en la que siempre tratamos de devolverle las bromas a Lexa.

-Ya sabéis que Lexa sigue sin madurar.-Todos rieron y yo rodé los ojos.-Más que una madre ha sido una compañera de travesuras, pero siempre ha estado ahí apoyándonos en todas las decisiones.

-¿Hablas de cuando mama se enfado porque te había inscrito en el campeonato?

Clarke me miró de reojo sonriendo.

-Eso fue un momento difícil de los muchos que han atravesado. Pero soy una Woods el gas corre por mis venas.-Dijo con arrogancia y los compañeros del mundial la victorearon.-Nos han enseñado que dialogando se solucionan todos los problemas y veinticinco años después de que esa morenaza.-Me señaló.-En serio son unas MQF.-Tras el inciso que nos hizo reír prosiguió.-Como decía, veinticinco años después de que Lexa recorriera la recta de meta en dirección contraria dando gas como una loca mientras muchos de vosotros-Señaló al publico.-quemabais rueda a su alrededor.

-Eliza creo que todos hemos visto esa carrera.-La interrumpió su hermano.

-Cierto, felices bodas de plata y por otros veinticinco años más.-Levantó la copa.-Esperó que en las bodas de oro ninguna llegue con la cadera dislocada.-Rió y su risa se contagió entre todos.

-¡Felicidades mamas! Gracias por todo.

-¡Qué empiece la fiesta! No quiero ningún culo sentado todos a bailar.-Gritó Eliza ensordeciéndonos.

Todos aplaudieron y empezaron a levantarse, Clarke estaba llorando y yo también, seque mis lágrimas.

-¿Qué te parece si robamos una botella de cava y nos escapamos un rato?-Le sugerí a mi mujer.

-Qué sean dos.-Me concedió levantándose y cogiéndolas.

Disimuladamente y entre risas nos alejamos de la fiesta hacia una zona oscura y lo suficientemente apartada para que nadie nos molestara.

Abrimos las dos botellas, de las cuales se desbordo un poco de cava al brindar. Empezó a sonar una canción que nos trajo demasiados recuerdos.

-Jerez.

Clarke se mordió el labio.

-Al final te tendré que comer.-Canturreó mi mujer acercándose a mis labios.

Nos fundimos en un beso profundo y tranquilo.

-Te quiero doctora Griffin.-Murmuré sobre sus labios.

-Te quiero Lexa Woods.-Y volvió a besarme.

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


End file.
